


We Need Each Other (discontinued version)

by JeaWrites



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anxiety, Arson, Banter, Betrayal, Blood, Bombs, Brock's a mom, Bromance, Chicago (City), Co-Written, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Doubt, Drama, Evan's nice, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Explosions, Fear, Fights, First Dates, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Illnesses, Injury, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lies, Lui's mad, Lunch, M/M, Male Friendship, Manipulation, Mercenaries, Mugging, Multi, Nightmares, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Panic Attacks, Partner Betrayal, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Restaurants, Slow Dancing, Smii7y also gets upset easily, Smii7y deals with nightmares, Smii7y has doubt issues, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Talking, Tyler's a good guy tbh, Violence, Walking, ish, its legit whichever has better ideals, john is neutral abt sides, only for a while, or honesty, throwing up, two writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaWrites/pseuds/JeaWrites
Summary: The Crew was a team of kids responsible for many crimes, including the robbery of the bank of America tower in New York. After said robbery, no one was found and the group had remarkably disappeared.But, a few years later, they've reunited for a bit in Chicago, catching up as friends- for better or worse.(Set in a GTA-themed universe, not based on the actual people or their real lives, just on the characters they portray and some scenarios/jokes in their videos)





	1. Reunited + Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my confusing plot of a story that I'm co-writing with my lovely bud! 
> 
> Technically I would have to say it's hers, she woke me up in a cold sweat a few nights ago blabbering on about the idea of a gang au, but the plot idea is mine. 
> 
> A little warning if we have any people who love making theories- Mostly every interaction between characters matters and every backstory matters to finding out plot in later chapters, especially on deciding who's side everyone is on. Have a blast! We'd love to get some theories in here, haha.
> 
> Any who, off all that, there are a few more notes at the end, but enjoy the story with a nice soft beginning!!

"You bitch!"

The irish accent pursed the air as Brian glared at his friends. Evan chuckled softly, face red from laughing as he wrapped an arm around Brock. "Not my fault Moo loves me more," he taunted. Brock leaned into Evan, hunched over slightly and gripping his stomach from laughing too hard. Brian crossed his arms and then made a face as an arm moved around his shoulder and pulled him into someone's side. "Awe! Don't worry Bri! I still love ye," David cooed and Brian elbowed him playfully, a smile teasing at his lips. "Fuck off!"

Tyler starred deadpanned through the screen, his eyes rolling at the scene displayed in front of the camera. "Can you guys act straight for five minutes? Or call me back once you've calmed down?" He asked, annoyance leaking in his voice. "Sorry Ty," Jaren came into view in front of the camera, a sheepish smile on his face, "they've been like this all day, I don't think they're physically able to stop." Tyler rubbed his face and sighed. "Guys! Come on! This is serious, it's been forever since everyone's gotten together- I don’t think we’ve all been in the same place sense that heist we pulled in New York a few years back… I have to get a plan in mind on how to deal with you assholes come tomorrow." 

The heist was one of the biggest they pulled, for their nineteen year old selves anyways. The pulled it on the bank of america tower, and they went all out and put on a show for the cops- after they had actually taken the money a day before, of course. It was mostly to throw the police off their trail, making them chase a decoy for years while they got away with the actual crime. It gave them all enough for it to be the only big crime they pulled for a while, but due to the danger of them all being together with a suspicious amount of just earned money, they all separated. That, and a few of them had dreams they wanted to follow before they got old.

So, now, four years later, they’ve all decided to meet up in Chicago where Tyler was making a pretty good living. He supposedly had a really good house, a nice yard, and just a good setting all around. And, he held a pretty good job for an online company so he was getting paid well.

The guys all fell silent and shaky breaths with lingering laughs escaped them as they calmed down some, coming to terms with the situation. "Sorry, Tyler," Brock sighed happily and nodded, "you're right, It’s has been forever since we’ve all been together. That’s why we’re all so excited!” he gave Evan a little squeeze, making the Canadian chuckle and then he sighed happily. “But, you have the floor.”

Tyler thanked Brock silently with a nod before he started talking; “Craig and I talked before he got on a flight, and I also talked to Marcel and Anthony. They all agreed on going out for dinner the first night everyone’s here and then have a barbecue the next, but I’m still trying to decide what everyone wants for dinner the first night. So far we’ve gotten a few Chinese votes and a few ‘anything with meat’ votes.” He gave them all an expectant look and Jaren hummed. “I’ll have whatever, not too picky. Why don’t we just go somewhere that serves everything? Like a buffet?” Tyler pursed his lips and made a gesture. “Best suggestion I’ve had all day. You get extra points, Smit,” he smiled some and Jaren nearly squealed hearing the name. “Are we bringing the gang names back?” he asked, excitement clear on his face and no one trusted it. “Huh? Piggy?” he taunted and Tyler would’ve strangled him if he could. “I take it back, you have no extra points, Jaren.” The white haired boy pouted before grinning again and peaking towards Brian. “How do you feel about the gang names, Terroriser.” Brian sent Jaren a look before glancing off. “Shut yer fuckin’ mouth ye cunt!” he hissed. “We all make mistakes in choosing names!” 

Brock hummed softly. “I liked the nicknames,” he stated softly. “Wildcat, Vanoss, Panda,” he smiled some as nostalgia filled him. “Well, I don’t think Anthony counts. He wasn’t technically in the gang,” he pondered before shaking his head. “Anyways, you all still call me Moo,” he pointed out, “And we all call David, Nogla.” They all gave a nod and he frowned after. “But we can’t use them in public, we’re still pretty well known by those names,” he pouted and Jaren, who was excited Brock agreed, was back to pouting as well. “We could just use them whenever we’re not in public,” Evan pointed out, his tone calm and he smiled some. “It’d be nice to relive our gang days,” he laughed softly and they all agreed some. “They were really fun, having everyone together, living life under no one’s rules and on the edge,” Brian sighed dreamily. They all shared a similar feeling and it was silently agreed. “Snuckle,” David mumbled with a giggle to follow. “Dathi,” Brock snickered. “Milk jug,” David replied. “Hoodini,” David sent Evan a look, who smiled wide, “That’s what you call a magic owl!” he beamed and they all laughed. 

That was one of their fondest memories, Evan walked into a convenience store with them all and he ended up starting a robbery without their knowing. They all were a bit surprised and pissed, but after being handed the money Evan had asked if the clerk wanted to hear a joke. After a hesitant yes, Evan dropped the ‘what do you call a magic owl’ line and threw a smoke bomb on the ground while yelling ‘Hoodini’ and running out of the store.

The guys mostly got a laugh out of it, after kicking Evan’s ass for doing that out of nowhere.

After a bit of laughing and joking around and some actual planning, Tyler ended the call, saying he couldn’t wait to see them all. And, the five of them in the house settled. “He’s definitely a bit jealous that we all got together without him,” Jaren snickered, flopping on the couch after closing his computer. “Probably,” Evan shrugged with a yawn, sitting on the armrest. “None of us told him till he got on call.” Brock pursed his lips. “Well, to be fair, I didn’t know we’d be meeting without him till you two came knocking at my door as a surprise, so he can’t be mad at me,” he defended himself and moved towards the closet in the living room. Brian hummed and sat on the floor, letting his fingers mess with the carpet. “Still didn’t call him,” Jaren pointed out and Brock threw a pillow at him, barely missing but making the boy flinch. “Shut up.” 

“Well, did he know Brian was here? He was here before us after all. Same with David,” Evan asked, genuinely curious. “He did, yeah. These two have been here for almost a week though.” Evan raised a brow in surprise and Jaren snorted. “Wow. And you didn’t tell anyone else?” Brock clicked his tongue. “You’d both have known if you checked the group chat,” he stated and tugged Jaren gently to signal him off the couch, after dropping some blankets on the floor beside it. 

It took Brock, with the help of David, a few minutes to set up the pull out and then get Evan and Jaren to agree to sleep on it, seeing as David and Brian already had the guest room. “Goodnight you two. Sleep well, we’re catching our flight for Tyler’s tomorrow,” he smiled and left, Jaren and Evan grumbling out their goodnights as the pouted under the covers. Brian and David exchanged a goodnight with Brock before turning into the guest room and then Brock went to his own room.

They were all up bright and early the next morning for their flight. From Texas, where Brock was living for a bit, to Chicago. David and Brian were a bit harder to wake up, mostly due to them being heavier sleepers, but they did eventually wake up after getting smacked by Brock, who was in a hurry. Evan and Jaren woke up easier, but they were both a little grumpy, or Jaren was at least, Evan was more quiet and intimidating, though he didn’t seem mad.

They all piled into Brock’s car and made their way to the airport, stopping for coffee along the way which woke the majority up. Brian adjusted his sunglasses and took a few extra checks in the overhead mirror to make sure his eye patch was on and covering his eye. “You’re fine, Bri,” David hummed softly. “I know,” he stated, but he still messed with his cover. “Customs are gonna be a bitch,” he grumbled in complaint and they all nodded. “We know, but you’ll get through it easily. Just make a scene,” Brock smiled. “Like the fit you threw when we were on that round trip to Canada. You absolutely destroyed that poor worker with insults and offence.” Brian pursed his lips and then rolled his eyes. “They had it comin’, wouldn’t stop pesterin’ me with questions like ‘how did ya loose it’ and all that bullshit,” he huffed, arms crossing, “Besides- I had a fuckin’ doctors note too! And they still didn’t trust it!” 

A few laughs sounded and Brian sunk in his seat before sighing. “I have a note with me this time too, it’s in my wallet. If they give me any shit, I’m gonna strangle someone.” Brock brought a hand to gently patted his shoulder, eyes staying focused on the road full with morning traffic. “We’ll make sure you don’t,” he promised with a giggle. A chorus of agreements came and Brian smiled.

Customs gave Brian shit as he tried to come through. Brock successfully kept him from strangling anyone as he made up a story on the spot, and, him being their most believable liar, they made it through easily. “They don’t give me this shit in Ireland! People are racist,” he decided, stopping as they walked for dramatics, and David chuckled, nudging Brian gently. “Or yer just super intimidatin, coming in with sunglasses and leather gloves, lookin like a villain in trainin,” he teased and Brian rolled his eyes. “Shut up, David.”

The plane did have a slight delay before boarding was allowed, which made Brian complain and Brock a bit upset but not much. Something had happened to cause it that none of the guys paid enough attention to, to actually care, but by noon they got on their plane. Most of the flight consisted of them all bullying each other in little ways and annoying the surrounding people, with Brock apologizing- to his embarrassment, till they landed.

Once they landed the lot walked together through the exit and then towards the luggage trolley, getting their things before moving to the front where they were pleasantly surprised by a tall brunette waiting for them. 

“Tyler!” Jaren exclaimed, moving fast towards the other, who opened his arms for a hug which was quickly received. “Hey Jaren!” he laughed and Jaren pulled away, looking up at him in amusement. “Missed ya, fucker,” he smiled. “Missed ya too, ya little bitch,” Tyler responded. Brock was the next to hug Tyler, and Nogla did as well, Brian and Evan exchanged little handshakes and shoulder pats with him, amusement leaking through them all as a bubbly energy filled the group. They managed to contain it till they got to the parking lot, where finally they all bursted out into an excited talking-fit, full of laughter, little phrases, inside jokes, and so much more that they were all nearly in tears by the time they got to the car, Brian was snorting even, due to trying to contain his laughter and failing. 

“I can’t believe I was able to keep from seeing you dickwads,” Tyler confessed, “I missed this energy so fucking much!” He pulled David into a shoulder hug which was more of a choke hold, making the Irishman laugh and struggle. “And you were askin’ us to act straight!” he joked, and Tyler huffed out a laugh, pushing him away. “Shut up,” he chuckled and gestured for everyone to get into his car, which was a minivan he had rented for the occasion.

Everyone loaded in, Jaren sat up front happily while the others were in the back. Once they were pulling out of the airport, he sighed and leant back some. “So who’s all here already?” he asked. “Marcel and Mini arrived late yesterday, so pretty much everyone is here now, aside from Anthony but he should be here in the next hour,” he answered, smiling. Jaren hummed. “Guess the gang is really back together,” Brock spoke in a tone that made them all sarcastically laugh. “Shut up Brock,” Tyler told him, but there was no heat in the words, in fact, entertainment laced them.

It did take a bit to get to Tyler’s house, which gave them all time to catch up with Tyler, and for him to catch up with them, hearing things about each other that they hadn’t mentioned over calls or through the group chat. By the time they pulled up to the house it felt like they were all that same group that separated years ago. They piled out of the car and made their way to the door, Tyler opening it first and stepping inside. “I’m home!” he called and the others followed after him. “Did you get them?” they heard a familiar voice call and Jaren jumped with excitement, same with Brian. “What do ye think?” he called back and there was a pause before footsteps rounded the corner and Craig came barreling towards the group, aiming to get Brian and successfully tackling him in a hug. “Bri!” he squealed and Brian laughed, hugging him back tightly. “Craig!” he returned, just as happily. 

Marcel came in calmer, a smile wide on his face as he high fived everyone and gave a hug. “Bout time you losers arrived!” he laughed and ruffled Evan’s hair a bit before helping Brian and Craig up off the floor. “Legit thought you guys wouldn’t show up,” he added with a little laugh as Brian gently punched him on the shoulder. “Nearly didn’t come,” he mumbled and Craig pursed his lips lightly. “Customs?” he asked, and the group of five gave a nod. 

The group moved to the living room and all began to chat, joke, and mess around with each other happily. Craig and Jaren slipped into a little prank war at some point, Marcel joining in after he splashed some water on Craig as he passed by him. Though, it did fall more excited as a knock came at the door and soon their favorite person came in, a smile resting on his face. “Look who finally showed up!” Tyler announced, clearly happy in his own tone and the group all beamed. “Hey Anthony!” Brian greeted, walking towards him and joining him in a little hug, to which Anthony laughed into. “Sup!” he greeted and they pulled back. Similar greetings were given to the jolly man as he moved further into the home. Tyler finally, now that everyone was here, showed them around and let them all choose rooms.

Evan and Brock decided to share, Brian and David did too. Jaren was sharing with Marcel, despite the clear mistake being made with that, and Anthony decided to bunk with Craig. 

Once the tour ended and rooms were sorted, along with luggage, they all met in the living room. “Alright! Now that we’re all here, why not an early dinner?” Tyler suggested and Brian was already moving to the door, “Couldn’t have made a better suggestion myself,” he commented as he moved, and some laughter rang. “Bri! Don’t forget about you’re patch,” Evan called and he stopped in his tracks before turning with a sigh. “Curse my fuckin’ eye!” he complained and moved to his room to grab a new patch and his sunglasses.

They all left happily and Tyler ended up deciding to take them to a sort of new restaurant in the area, it opened nearly a year ago but not quite. It was supposedly really fun, and they had a dance area along with an actual dining area, which he figured would be enjoyable for them all. At least the food would be.

They all piled out of the minivan with Tyler acting like a mom, keeping count of the guys and then leading them in. A waiter met them at the door, smiling in a child-like sense almost. “How many are with you today?” he asked and Tyler answered quickly, “Nine.” The waiter nodded and grabbed some menus before gesturing. “Follow me this way please!” he beamed and began to walk, the group following. He led them to a table and they all sat down as he placed out the menus. Then, he smiled and pulled out a notepad. “I’m Lui,” he greeted, “and I’ll be your waiter for tonight! Can I start you all with something to drink?” 

They went around the table, all of them just sticking with a soft drink for now, though Jaren and Evan had a small bet going to see who would get a drink first. 

Lui took note of everything and nodded. “I’ll be right back with those!” he then walked off, humming and the guys all shared a look with soft grins filling their faces before their eyes wandered the new setting. 

The restaurant was lit with life, the dance floor was crowded and music was humming through to the dining area. The only thing separating the two rooms was a gate. Jaren couldn’t help himself after a few minutes, finally sliding out of his spot and pulling Craig with him with a wink. “We might as well have fun while we’re together,” he pushed out the excuse, and Craig laughed softly. The two mindlessly moved to the floor, pushing through the gate and joining in on the rhythm, laughing, grabbing each other’s hands and twirling. They were pulling, leading. and singing along to the music despite not knowing the words, but the people around them seemed to enjoy the new excited energy as they started getting smiles from strangers and they developed a little crowd around them. 

Evan hummed softly to the tune and Brian was shaking in his spot before he stood up and pulled Brock with him, mumbling a lame excuse along the same lines of Jaren’s. Brock laughed loudly and Anthony smiled fondly at his friends as they went to join the crowd. “Alright, fuck it,” Tyler announced and stood, dragging his feet to join as well, just to get grabbed by Jaren and Craig, getting pulled into a circle of spinning. He ended up laughing. 

The group that was left enjoyed their time just watching from a distance, Evan mocking the music and lip syncing to Marcel’s shitty singing, making Anthony and David laugh. They cut off though as Lui returned, and he placed their drinks down. Confusion laced his face for a moment as he analyzed the group before he seemed to realize where the others went and he smiled. “Here’s you’re drinks! You’re friends went dancing, huh?” he asked as he organized the beverages happily. “Yeah, but it was bound t’happen at some point. Better they work up an appetite,” David explained before taking a sip of his drink. 

Lui gave him a glance and he sort of stared before speaking again. “I love your accent,” he spoke, a genuine compliment and David seemed surprised to get it but he smiled and swallowed. “Thank ye,” he smiled softly and the other chuckled. “Where are you from?” he asked and the noirette answered with a hum. “Ireland, the drunkest country of all,” he joked, and the brunette laughed softly. “That’s awesome,” he commented before moving away from the table. “I have to go wait on some more people, but feel free to wave me down if you need anything!” he spoke and walked off. David watched him leave, a fond smile appearing on his face before he was nudged by Evan. “He likes you,” the Canadian mumbled, a look to him that David didn’t appreciate. “What? No way man, he just liked the accent,” he crossed his arms and Anthony chuckled. “No way man, he was definitely flirting.”

“Complementing,” David corrected and then glanced off, “He doesn’t even know me, he can’t like me.” Evan gave him a skeptical look. “You’ve never had a mild attraction to someone just by looking at them?” he asked and David really had to think about it before he just fell silent and took another drink off his soda. “You totally like him,” Marcel teased and David turned a shade of red. “What! No fuckin’ way, I don’t know him,” he passed it off, “The fuck is wrong with ye people?” He crossed his arms in an attempted pout and the three others laughed softly.

To David’s happiness the conversation changed after a bit and he began to sing softly to himself, his voice smooth like honey and making the group all giggle in a girl-ish way whenever they listened in. “We should’ve just gone to a nightclub,” Anthony joked and Marcel snorted. “We could’ve, man,” he agreed. Evan shrugged. “I don’t know. This seems nicer for a reunion. The music’s not blasting, we’re all still having fun, we’re gonna have good food that we don’t have to be afraid of being drugged,” he explained and they all found themselves agreeing. 

“What’re you all talking about?” Marcel nearly screamed when he heard the voice behind him and turned in his chair just to let himself glare at Brock, who was near laughing. “I didn’t mean to scare you, sorry, Marcel,” he put his hands up in a defense. Marcel only huffed and turned back to the table. “Fuck off and sit down.” 

Marcel was also scared by Brian and Craig. He was jumpier at that point, eyeing the gate to make sure Jaren and Tyler hadn’t come out yet and grumbling to himself every time Brian noticed and chuckled, or Brock apologized again. Craig didn’t do much about it, which Marcel appreciated, but he was sure he was plotting something.

Jaren and Tyler came back soon enough as well and then they called over Lui to order some actual food. 

Lui took their orders happily and soon enough they did get their food. Laughter was shared as they ate and eventually Jaren slid out of his seat again. “I’ll be right back,” he mumbled and then hurried off towards the restroom. He took care of business before walking out, humming as he made his way back and taking glances at his phone until he bumped someone and then he gasped. “Sorry!” he got out quickly, looking up and meeting eyes with a blonde in front of him who shrugged a bit. “It’s fine,” he mumbled back, his tone mono but he seemed genuine. “Just watch where you’re going,” he suggested after and turned towards the bar. Jaren hummed and then continued on but he could feel eyes on him.

The group finished their meal easily and soon they were paying the bill, though Tyler insisted it’d be his treat, they all pitched in to tip their waiter pretty well. David stood and stretched, being the last to leave the table but he felt his arm get tapped lightly. He stopped and turned, humming in question and meeting eyes with Lui, who was actually a good portion smaller than he was. He held a piece of paper to him and smiled some. “You seem really chill, dude. Call me sometime? We could hang out,” he offered and David stared before nodding and taking the number. “Sure,” he agreed, his tone flustered up some.

And, to his disliking, Evan saw, and he told the group.

And, they teased him the whole way back to Tyler's.

When they got back, they all settled in the living room. Marcel, Evan, and Brock all settled on the couch, Brian laying across them. Tyler and Anthony settled on the loveseat and David chilled in a reclining chair. Craig and Jaren were both lying on the floor, entertaining themselves with a thumb war. 

During said war, Craig mindlessly voiced a thought. “What if we all camp in the living room tonight?” It was a suggestion, but Marcel had shot up pretty quickly to the sound of the idea. “Fort!” he exclaimed, knocking Brian’s legs off of him as he stood and making the Irishman make a noise of complaint, despite liking the idea as well. “Fort!” Jaren agreed and one the war before standing up excitedly, pulling Craig with him. “You guys are children,” Tyler huffed but he was standing and walking towards the stairs. “We could make a castle!” Marcel beamed. “I don’t think we’re skilled enough for that,” Brock chuckled softly and Marcel pouted in response. “But we can try!” he immediately reassured upon seeing the pout. 

And, that’s how it began. 

9 grown men building a fort in the middle of the living room, sometimes hitting each other with pillows and telling cheesy jokes till they finally settled inside the Fortress of Comfort, named by Marcel, with Tyler’s TV for entertainment (it was a struggle to fit the device in and get an extension cord for it, along with finding dvds for the player they had hooked up, but they got it. David laid on his stomach near the screen, Jaren on one side and Craig on the next, all watching the movie that played intently. 

Evan, who was placed in between Marcel and Brock, mindlessly gazed at the TV, but was mostly focused on his phone, where he was playing a game of pool against Tyler. Tyler, who was glaring at his phone while Brian, who was watching, let out little laughs every time Tyler fouled or missed a shot. Anthony was on the other side of Tyler, focusing on the movie but not enough to miss any curse or weird phrase the taller would mumble, making him laugh softly. 

It was enjoyable but soon enough Jaren ruined it, for David at least. “So,” he hummed, nudging the taller, “Did you text him? That waiter dude?” David groaned and let his head hit the soft blanket that was beneath him. “No, I didn’t, now fuck off ‘bout him, will ye?” he huffed out, his voice was muffled. “Aw, come on David,” Brian teased, nudging him with his foot, “Just text the guy already! No one’s gonna judge, and he gave ye his number, yeah? It’d be rude to leave him hangin’.” David just let out another noise that sounded like some sort of gibberish. “Plus, you did tell him sure. You can’t just lead him on like that,” Evan pointed out. 

David fell still and silent before he finally moved his hand, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “Aye! There ye go!” Brian encouraged and David lifted his head. “Shut yer mouths,” he hissed but there wasn’t a real threat. He was too flustered to be taken serious anyways. He looked at the screen and hesitated, fiddling with his phone. “Hey Nogla, you know you don’t have to actually text him right? We’re just teasing,” Brock spoke softly, assuring the noirette. David turned a bit to look back at Brock and he nodded a little. “Thank ye, Brock,” he smiled some and Brock smiled back. 

They all soon started to fall asleep until it was down to Evan, Tyler, and David. Evan and Tyler were in their little battle in pool, having been playing against each other a lot, and David was just staring at the contact yet to be added to his phone.

Finally, though, David swallowed down whatever it was that was holding him back and he sent a quick message to the number he was given, smiling a small bit. “I did it,” he announced, getting a few muttered praises from the other two, but he was happy with himself as he laid his head on his arms.

‘Hey, it’s the guy from the diner. My name’s David.’


	2. Robbery + Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheRapidFanGeek wrote a majority of this one! Including all of the more intense scenes, so credits to her!

The final crowd of the night finally left and Lui found a small slimmer of peace in knowing his work was done. He sighed and stretched after waving them out and then moved to collect tips and such with a loose smile on his face. "Lui, how ya holding up?" 

The brunette hummed and glanced towards the source of the voice, shrugging. "I'm alive," he replied, casually. "How about you, Scott?" 

Scotty grinned and moved towards him, shrugging as well. "Same as you," he spoke just as casually, but it did nothing to hide the excitement lacing his face. "Really?" he asked, raising a brow curiously. "Of course. I am alive, ain't I?" he replied, and Lui rolled his eyes. "Well, what's got you excited to be alive?" he asked, and began to walk and finish up collecting tips off his tables. “Oh, you know,” he replied, following him with a mischievous tone. Lui hummed and grabbed some bills off a table and stuffed them in his pocket before looking to him again. “I don’t, actually,” he responded, confusion in his tone before he continued to the back. “John! More tables for ya!” he made sure to call before ducking into the kitchen and then to the staff room, Scotty still following. 

“You really don’t know?” he finally asked, stopping near the door with his arms crossed. Lui nodded and took off his apron, putting it in his employee locker and taking all the tips he got out of the pocket of it. “Yeah, not a clue,” he answered, and straightened out the small money pile before counting, grinning at his earnings. “Dude! It’s _the_ night! It’s Friday!” he exclaimed and Lui made a face of surprise as he grabbed a jacket, slipping it on before grabbing his wallet and phone. “It’s Friday already?” he asked but didn’t wait for an answer, “The week passed so fast… Jon’s aware of the day, right?” He put his money in his wallet and then pocketed it. Scott made a face before holding up a finger. “One second on that.” He left the room then and Lui laughed softly before he turned his phone on, watching it power up and then quickly unlocking it once he could. 

He went through his notifications boredly but stopped at one, a text. He felt a smile slip onto his face and he quickly moved to add the contact. “David,” he mumbled softly and chuckled. He moved to text back, eagerly moving his thumbs to the letters. 

_‘I meet a lot of guys at diners, dude. Gonna have to be more specific ;)’_

He laughed softly for the tease and did move to put his phone away but was surprised to see the chat bubbles pop up. So, he watched with amusement and waited for the reply.

‘Really? Wow, that hurt. Way to make me feel special :((‘

‘Jk, It’s the irish guy :)’

A grin rested on his face and he chuckled at the reaction.

  
  
_‘I was kidding too. It’s nice to get a name, and a text! I was worried you wouldn’t have actually responded.’_

‘It wouldn’t have been nice to lead you on, now would it of? Plus, it couldn’t hurt to talk to someone cute and new ;)’

Lui felt his heart flutter and he felt giddy. It had been a while sense he’s actually found someone worth his interest, to be fair, after past breakups he’s sort of limited himself. But, something about that guy really did stand out, despite how plain he seemed. 

_‘Oh my, flirting already? We just started talking!’_

‘You sent the wink first! And it was just a joke!’

_‘I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It’s fine, you’re cute too ;))’_

He was so focused on the screen, he didn’t notice someone walked in till he heard his name, which made him jump and gripped his phone tightly. “Nothing!” he exclaimed and brought his phone to his chest, like something a teen would do. He stared and met eyes with Scotty, John standing next to him. “What?” Scotty asked, confusion lacing his face and Lui blinked before breathing out. “Nothing. Sorry, what is it?”

“I just wanted to tell ya that John knew what day it was,” he pointed out and Lui glanced between the two. “Not that John- Jonathan,” the brunette sighed and the other made an ‘o’ before turning on his heels and walking out the door. “Idiot,” he sighed softly and then he looked to John, who was staring at him curiously. “What?” he asked and the blonde shrugged before walking towards him. “What’re you doing?” he asked and Lui glanced off, shrugging. “None of your business.” John hummed and then sighed before leaning down a bit in front of Lui to come face to face. “Did that guy text you back?” he asked, a glint in his eyes the Lui didn’t want to know the origin of. “No,” he huffed and John continued to stare before shrugging and standing up straight. “Okay.” He glanced off and Lui took a step back before putting his phone in his pocket. 

John was weird, in a sense, he kept to himself and he was calm, but yet he was always so intimidating and curious. It was an odd mix and his actions proved more spontaneous than that, but you do get a little used to him after a bit. At least, you get used to the spontaneous part.

“How was your shift?” Lui asked after a short silence and John stayed silent for a moment before his lips curled slightly into something that could almost be a smile. “It was the usual. Thank god it’s friday though.” He glanced to Lui again and the brunette smiled a tad. “Amen to that.” 

The door opened again, but instead of Scotty walking in, it was Ryan. “Hello you two,” he greeted, his tone light and happy. “You both ready for tonight?” he asked while he walked to his locker, taking off his apron and following a similar routine Lui had. “Hell yeah!” the aforementioned boy exclaimed, a childlike voice coming from him and making Ryan giggle. “I am too,” John agreed, a calmer tone though an amused look did flash in his eyes. “Luke and Jonathan are both finishing up in the kitchen, Joe’s finishing cleaning the floor,” Ryan hummed and slipped on a grey sweatshirt over his head. "But once they're done, we're heading out." He smiled wide and looked to them. “Where are we hitting tonight?” John asked and Ryan shrugged. “Luke said it was a surprise,” he answered and pursed his lips. “He said it was going to be fun though,” he added after a moment and then they glanced to the door as Scotty and Joe walked in, the two talking excitedly back and forth. 

The group all talked between each other as they waited for the last two, smiling as the door finally opened again and in walked Jonathan and Luke. “Bout time, slow-asses,” Lui huffed. “Hey! That anyway to talk to us?” Luke asked, but he just ruffled Lui’s hair while walking past him to his locker. Jon huffed out a little chuckle as he followed along. “Not our fault the kitchen was a mess,” he added for Luke and John hummed. “You two are the only cooks,” he pointed out. The duo fell silent before Jonathan flipped him off. “Shut up,” he mumbled and the group laughed. 

Soon they were heading out to their cars after locking up, they had two between them to carpool in, one was Luke’s and the other was Lui’s. 

They piled in together and then they were off to Jonathan’s house.

Once arriving Jonathan let them all drop their stuff off inside before him and Joe grabbed two duffel bags full of things and they started down the street until they all walked into a deserted chain of alleys and a few buildings. Then, they dropped the bags and Luke cleared his throat. “Welcome, gentlemen,” he spoke and they all looked at him. “Tonight might just be the most important night of our lives,” he continued, “For we are doing the _wildest_ heist yet.” 

Jon nodded. “That’s right!” he agreed, excitedly. Luke chuckled and grinned wide. “Not really though. I couldn’t come up with anything tonight, so we’re having a free day!” They all seemed to light up on that note. “Free day? Fuck yea! I call John as my bud!” Scotty exclaimed and grabbed John, pulling him towards him and making the blonde laugh lightly. “I get Ry, then,” Luke stated and Ryan grinned, moving to stand by him. “Me, Joe, and Lui could pair up then,” Jon stated with a shrug and Joe grinned, moving to stand by him while Lui moved over boredly with a smile.

“We’ll meet back at Jonathan’s place once we’re done. Does 2 sound good?” Luke asked, and nods signaled from the group. “Alright! Move out then guys! And don’t get your asses caught.” 

The groups parted after that, though they did grab stuff out of the duffle bags before Luke just took one with him and Scott took the other. Jon and his two took the alleys into a more active part of the city, sticking close to the shadows as Jon slipped his mask over his face and looked back. Joe hummed, messing with his phone and mumbling directions occasionally, helping them avoid cameras by using blind spots, and Lui was watching out for anyone else in the alleys, holding a handgun close to his side as they moved. 

“Any good parts?” Jon asked, and Joe nodded. “Yeah, the park is a hot spot tonight, a few drunks and definitely a few good targets wandering past the alley leading into it,” he mumbled and they nodded, moving themselves towards the park.

\--

Jaren woke up after an hour, flinching and gasping, groaning before rolling over to his back and sitting up. He stretched lightly before he actually opened his eyes and glanced around the fort, blinking as he caught Evan’s eye.

“Oh,” Evan murmured and Jaren watched as the fellow Candian shuffled a little to sit up. “You alright?” Jaren took a long moment, his breathing faltered and uneven but nodded a little. "M'fine," he answered softly and closed his eyes again, taking a moment to breathe before he moved around carefully to the exit. "Where are you going?" He took a second to shrug before getting out and standing. "I need to stretch. Gonna get dressed and go out. Wanna come?" He offered and Evan took a moment before he followed along without a word. The two went to their rooms to change their clothes and Jaren put in his contacts, yawning as he left the room and meeting Evan in the hallway. They were about to start moving when they heard a voice; "What are you two doing?" and they jumped in surprise. 

They turned towards the voice and both bit their tongues at the sight of Brock. Who, was already dressed and ready to go with a smile on his face. "You both need someone to babysit you while you're out," he added and Evan huffed with an eye roll while Jaren laughed softly. "Shut up Brock," the noirette mumbled with a smile and he gestured for him to follow as they made their way to the door and out.

Jaren stuffed his hands into the white hoodie he wore, looking around the street as he moved and staying silent. Brock and Evan followed in a similar silence, though theirs had been wrapped in worry. 

Finally though, Evan broke it. "You sure you're okay, Jare?" Jaren hummed and swallowed before nodding. "Yeah, I am, really," he promised, looking over his shoulder with a convincing smile that didn't hit right with the other two. 

"Jare?, really-" 

"Hey! Hey, let's not dwell on it! Let's appreciate the night!" Jaren beamed in a way to interrupt and change the topic. "Let's have some fun!"

How could they say no?

With that boost in energy it wasn't long before the group was filled with life, the worry depleting for now. 

Jaren skipped through the town with a grin on his lips, Evan and Brock smiling themselves with little laughs to follow. Part of them wanted to bring the topic back to Jaren and what was bothering him. But, Jaren held such a bright look. It was hard to get the words out to ruin the mood, so they held their tongues and went along with it. 

He grabbed Evan and Brock’s hands and started to pull them towards the next thing that caught his eye, a beautiful park, that was lit to life. The group moved through it curiously and took in the sight. And then, Jaren spotted a group of people, and he moved towards the crowd curiously.

He beamed as he realized what was happening and quickly joined the dancing within the crowd, offering a hand to a girl without a partner. He felt a sense of happiness as he saw her eyes light up and she gleefully began to dance with him, leading him through the music. Her friends started in amusement, as did his as they stood off a bit. He twirled her and made her laugh, and as the music ended, so did their dance. She thanked him in a bubbly tone, and neither of them asked a name, instead drifting apart to their friends. It was a similar want for wanting to be included but not wanting to make new friends.

His friends laughed and teased him, but he didn't mind, simply sticking his tongue out as Evan ruffled up his hair. He then dropped behind a bit, letting the other two walk ahead. He kept in the conversation and he kept genuine, but he felt a nervous feeling build in his stomach as they turned down an alley.

His eyes drifted to the darkness in the short walk way and he stopped walking as soon as they entered. He could smell the familiar metallic of blood and he winced. He heard his friend's stop and a voice he knew was Evan's speak. "Jare?" He asked and Jaren glanced to him before he looked down the alley again and swallowed. "Something's not… right here, Ev," he mumbled and Evan gave him a curious look. "Its an alley, they're never right," Brock tried to soothe but it wasn't much help. Jaren shook his head some and he took a shaky step forward. "There ya go," Brock supported with a smile, "Come on, Evan's map says there's a neat place to check out a bit after this alley." 

He still couldn't move, not much, so he shook his head and gestured. "Go on ahead," he passed off, "I'll catch up, promise." The two took a moment to get a good look at Jaren before nodding. "Alright, just… be careful, alright, Jare? We don't want you hurt." He smiled and nodded. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He asked with a little laugh,"I'm untouchably spontaneous!" Evan chuckled lightly and Brock smiled a little in a nervous light. "Alright. Come on, Ev," he nudged him and the two turned, continuing on their way. 

Jaren watched them walk before he took in a small breath and then his face dropped to something more serious. This wasn’t his first time pulling a stunt, but he’d die before he let his friends get hurt. “Whoever’s here, I want you to know I haven’t been in the best of moods tonight, a nightmare fucked up my sleep,” he murmured, just loud enough to be heard, “So, with that said, I’m not in the mood for any bullshit. Short and simple. Touch me and I _will_ kick your ass. Touch my friends and you’re dead.”

He waited a moment before he heard a footstep and then he winced after hearing a laugh. “You kickin’ my ass? What a threat,” the voice mocked, “You just tryin’ to look tough? Think we still won’t try n’ hurt ya? We’ve seen it a thousand times, bud.” The guy stepped out from where he hid and Jaren narrowed his eyes some at the man, mostly at the mask.

“You some knock off horror movie character?” Jaren asked, and he stood there more confident than he was. He figured it was still probable Evan and Brock heard him, knew they were probably already watching or on their way back, but this was important. “Nah, but they are inspirin’,” he chuckled. “Look, lets skip all this, huh? Just give me everythin’ valuable you got and I won’t have to beat you up too back,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, “Or I’ll use this to get what I want.” 

It fell silent as Jaren pursed his lips, seemingly considering the options, but he was actually measuring up his opponent. He had been in a gang for years, _the_ gang. The crew was famous, he could always just say he was part of it and get this guy off him no problem, but… He had been out of work for a few years and he probably couldn’t fight like he used to.

But, he didn’t have anything on him either. Just his phone. “Look dude, I only have my phone on me and I need so my friends don’t worry about me,” he muttered and the guy only chuckled again. “Suit yourself, love me a good fight,” he began to walk towards him and Jaren didn’t budge back, instead started towards him. “So am I,” Jaren stated, making his tone threatening despite being unsure of himself. 

Jaren made a plan in his head of escape, if worse came to it. Once close enough he began to make himself walk to the side, moving at an angle so he wouldn’t be in front of the knife-man. He moved to the left, avoiding the knife in his right and kept careful eyes on him. Yet, the attacker seemed to know what he was going for, so he quickly side-stepped to put him at the right side of him. It was a tense silence, and then the guy lunged and made Jaren gasp. 

The snowy-haired male moved quickly, keeping his eyes trained on the knife and he moved himself accordingly, taking the arm of the attacker and grabbing the underside of it with both hands, before pivoting his feet so his body turned to face his back towards the male and then pulling down once he could. He used the momentum of the male to pull him over and down, hearing him grunt on impact and then Jaren just stared. He knew he should’ve ran, but excitement filled him, an adrenaline of sorts. “Holy fuck!” he beamed and stared, “Fucking told ya! Don’t even try touching me!” 

He took in his victory with a kick to his attackers side, using his shock to his advantage until he heard a loud voice; “Jaren! You had one job!” Jaren turned as he heard it and glanced to the body, sticking his tongue out before moving forward. “Brock! I told you I was untouchable! Told you both-” he was quickly wrapped into a hug and he giggled into it despite the genuine worry of his friend. “We came as fast as we could, but two other guys were down the line,” Evan explained and they heard an annoyed huff echo the alley along with footsteps. Jaren gasped and looked behind him, wiggling in Brock’s grasp to turn and groaning when he saw the guy gone. “Fucking… He got away!” he pouted and Brock nodded. “So did the other two, luckily we weren’t hurt but…”

“But?” Jaren edged him on and Brock shook his head. “There were… so many bodies, all injured people…” Evan nodded. “It was terrible, worse than what we used to do… I think they all work together,” he explained and Jaren ran a hand through his hair. “Did they get anything off you two?” Brock shook his head, “You can’t pocket a pick-pocket. They tried.” Evan fell silent and glanced off. “They got my wallet, but… I don’t keep anything important in it. Just my ID and a few dollars, everything else I left at Tyler’s,” he answered. Jaren sighed and he felt his pocket as he spoke; “We should call Ty and tell him about this, he’d know-... Wait.” He blinked and felt his other pocket before he looked around the ground. “Fucking…” he looked around some more before groaning. “He must’ve gotten my phone!” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Brock insisted and he began to usher them out of the alley, “I’ll buy you a new one, but right now we gotta get home and make sure you weren’t injured or anything, and wake Tyler’s ass up and ask him what the hell that was.” Jaren nodded a little, knowing there was little sense in arguing, and Evan followed along, though he took a last glance down the alley. He focused on it the best he could, searching for something, but he just sighed and walked off after, following his friends.

\--

Jonathan released his breath after he saw the last guy leave. He had hidden himself behind a dumpster, miraculously, and he finally had a moment to relax after they were gone. He stood up and grumbled at the pain in his back, silently cursing the name he got for the white-haired guy. “Jaren,” he hissed, and his mind filled with a pain of not succeeding. He wandered to where Joe and Lui were, his heart clenched at the sight but his eyes widened in a genuine surprise to see his friends beaten up _bad_. Their weapons were thrown to the otherside of the alley and Lui had to lean on the wall for support. Both of their masks were still on, thankfully and Jon quickly moved to help. “You two okay?” he asked, genuine concern mixed with anger laced his tone. Lui mustered a mumbled; “Yeah” and Joe just nodded. “They were… They were misleading,” Joe mumbled and Jon nodded. “Yeah, I know… C’mon, help me with Lui, let's get back to the meetup point,” he requested and Joe nodded.

With both of them helping, they made it back in no time. They had gotten enough off of everyone they mugged to call the night successful, yet they all held the same feeling of dread for their loss. In their three years of doing this, they’ve never had someone who could fight back _so_ well. It was scary and oddly confusing for them, a situation they were ready for but they never thought they’d have and it made them all freeze. 

They got Lui inside and Jon texted Luke the gist of the situation.

So, of course Luke got back early with Ryan, and John and Scotty got back early as well. Ryan went to treating Lui first once he caught sight and Luke looked taken aback. “What the hell happened?” he asked and Joe shook his head. “We were doin’ the usual, taking out people who walked past us, stealing their shit, that stuff,” he glanced from Luke to the floor. “Then… Two people showed up, and they seemed easy bait. They were talking about their friend, and we decided to step out. We had a bit of fun messing with them until we heard Jon’s voice down the alley and then we heard someone yelling. The two we were on were scared, or hesitant, but something happened and suddenly they were kicking our asses. We tried to fight back but… they already had us beat.” 

Lui huffed lightly. “They were people from the restaurant,” he mumbled, “I recognized one of ‘em.” He looked towards Luke and then his eyes drifted to Jon. “What's your guy look like?” he asked. “He was short, white hair-” “Oh,” John interrupted with a nod. “The hyper kid. He was out on the dance floor.” Lui nodded and rubbed his head. “Wonder if they live here, wouldn’t mind revenge,” he mumbled and Jon’s eyes darkened at the mere thought. “I’d kill for revenge. Literally.” He pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to Scotty, who eyed it. “Get it unlocked,” he stated, “I’m sure we’ll find something worth knowing.”

Scotty nodded and moved through the room and into another one where they keep some tech. Jon sat down on the couch. “Hey, are you okay?” Luke asked, sitting by him and earning a nod. “Yeah… just… mad and confused. Maybe a little hungry,” he answered. “You’re always hungry,” Luke chuckled and gently punched him. “I could eat,” Ryan chimed in, “I’m sure eating something would be good for all of us. I’ll order a pizza.” Jon smiled a little. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks Ry.”

“Any time, Jon.”

An hour passed and they had gotten pizza and were mellowing out. Then, Scott came out of the room, a smile bright on his face. “I did it,” he spoke in a sing-song tone and moved to the couch, tossing the phone to Jon, who caught it. “Great job, Scott,” John complimented and he looked to the blonde with a grin. “Thanks! It took me a bit it should be good and easy to access, I just got rid of the password so now it's a swipe lock,” he grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down happily. “I can’t believe you guys started eating without me though, Jon and Ryan could have eaten everything!” he complained and the group laughed softly.

Jon messed with the phone and began to search it, starting with pictures. 

“Huh,” he mumbled and Scott and Luke brought their heads over to look, staring at the photo. 

It was of a group in a fort, the white hair male holding the phone, obviously, and taking a picture of two people by him, none that were recognized by the three looking. 

He swiped photos and Jon felt mixed feelings fill him as he stumbled upon another sneaky shot. He recognized the noirette sitting on his phone and the brunette. They were the two leaving the alley. An anger filled him but he felt oddly bad for getting that feeling, they were just defending themselves after all. And, it was clear they weren’t bad people. At least, according to the picture. He looked through a few more and stopped after getting to a group selfie consisting of Jaren and the noirette. They were both smiling, and another guy was in the background, covering an eye and flipping them off. 

But, he couldn’t help but notice Jaren’s eyes. He might’ve been wrong, but he could’ve sworn the boy had two blue eyes. Not a blue and a red one. 

“Lui… did that white haired kid have a red eye?” he asked and Lui glanced to him before shaking his head. “Don’t think so. Pretty sure they were blue, maybe green but I wasn’t paying much attention.

Jon nodded and stared at the photo before he left the gallery and moved to the text. 

They were interesting to say the least.

\--

Tyler flinched awake as the door slammed open to his house and he immediately sat up. “What the fuck!” he exclaimed. “Save it,” Brock’s voice came through the house like a knife and it made the taller flinch. Brian had also woken up, but he was more bug eyed from surprise. “What the fuck?” Anthony grumbled. Tyler made sure to nudge everyone as he moved out of the fort and then stood, staring at the group in front of him with annoyed eyes that were met by Brock’s angry ones. “What happened?” he asked. 

Jaren brought his eyes up to look up at Tyler, but then he looked away. “We were mugged,” he mumbled and Tyler was taken back. “What?” he asked and Evan placed a hand on Jaren’s shoulder before speaking. “Some dudes got us in an alley and Brock’s kind of pissed about it and… we’re kind of freaked out,” he answered and Jaren sighed. “I just wanna go back to sleep.” 

“Wait, wait,” Marcel spoke as he came out of the fort, “You, _you_ were mugged?” He looked at Jaren and then to Evan, a surprise to him really. “Evan lost his wallet and Jaren lost his phone,” Brock stated and his arms crossed. He never broke eye contact with Tyler. “There’s been gang activity here, huh? Not the normal shit for Chicago, an actual threat, right?” his voice was demanding of an answer and Tyler swallowed but kept looking. “I guess but-” “No! No ‘I guess’ you either know or you don’t!” 

Tyler fell silent and Brock glared, his eyes narrowing to a threat. You don’t piss Brock off, he doesn’t get mad often, but when he does it’s not good. 

“Alright! Fine, fine… Yeah, there’s been a huge spike in it from an active gang, the main guy who’s known calls himself Delirious,” he answered honestly before adding, “I didn’t think it was worth the mention though sense I didn’t think you’d all be stupid enough to go out late without me.” Brock took a long moment before sighing and shaking his head. “I know… Sorry for getting mad, just, ugh- I hate people, I hate being unprepared for that sort of stuff!” 

It was an understandable frustration that built in Brock, at least to them, and David sighed softly, his head poking out of the fort. “We’ve all been there, Brock,” he mumbled, his words slurred some and his accent thick, “I lived in LA for a hot minute, imagine that…” He yawned and laid his head back down. Brock softened up some and he sighed. 

“I miss…” he paused and shook his head. “No, no I don’t,” he denied and Craig huffed a bit. “You miss feeling safe.” 

They all looked to him and Brock stared. “What?” 

Craig pursed his lips and shrugged. “Feeling safe. Feeling known, that no one will mess with you because you’re on top,” he replied so casually but their was a feeling to it they all held.

The feeling of a loss. 

“We gave up on that a long time ago,” he continued, “But I sometimes like to think about how it might be if we came back, showed the world that just because we aren’t doing anything, it doesn’t mean we’re any less than what we were. It doesn’t mean we’re touchable.” He kept his eyes on the ground, a calm expression on his face.

“That’s… Exactly it,” Brock was awestruck but he felt better knowing the feeling described. 

David hummed lightly. “I miss not being afraid to say our nicknames,” he mumbled, “I miss the nicknames in general.” Jaren laughed softly. “Don’t we all?”

The mood of the room seemed to calm and relax. David smiled and then grabbed his phone, unlocking it and staring as his screen was shown to his messages. He stared, and stared, before his eyes went to Tyler, who could feel the glare in the back of his head. “Which of ye two fucked with my messages?” his eyes moved to Evan, who blinked and fell into a nervous silence. “Evan, I think it’s time we take our leave,” he began to walk and Evan nodded, following. 

“Hey! The Irishman hollered and started to stand. The two book it after hearing footsteps after them.

The feeling about safety lingers, and it only doubles the more Jaren worries about his phone and feels the need and want for that safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the next chapter which might give us a little more backstory or a little more information on character ;)


	3. Changing Montage + Memorabilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this bit of peace lads ;)

Jon's eyes were focused on the messages as the contacts loaded, but he focused more on a groupchat at the top that was named 'The Squad v2'. He obviously pressed it and went to see the people in the group. The contact names were actually a little confusing, but he scrolled up and began to read.

You made a groupchat with Owl-Man, Shorty, Tall Potato, Metallic Potato, Mama Man, Basic Bitch, Piggy, and Jiggly.

You: Everyone hyped??

Shorty: Hell yeah! 

Tall Potato: Hyped for what?

Piggy: You are so slow

Tall Potato: Hey!!! 

Metallic Potato: Dude, we're going to see Tyler in the next week.

Tall Potato: :O

Jiggly: GET HYPED FOR IT!!!!

You: HELL YEAS!!! 

Basic Bitch: Hard to get hyped when I have to deal with your asses again.

Piggy: This ^^

Mama Man: Oh, shut up Marcel. You know you missed us ;)

Owl-Man: We know we missed you >;)

Basic Bitch: Come near me Even and I'll cut your dick off

You: Aw yes, our good friend Even

Basic Bitch: *Evan

Basic Bitch: Damnit!

Mama Man: Oh yeah, have you Evan seen Even yet? He cut his hair.

Owl-Man: Yeah, I got it evaned out.

Basic Bitch: I hate you all.

You: No pic no proof

Owl-Man: Me or Marcel?

You: Yes

Owl-Man: ;)

Owl-Man: (Picture)

Jon's eyes gazed over the picture. He couldn’t recognize the guy due to the fact that the picture had the face blanked out, as if he were some insecure kid on the internet. But, it did show his black hair neatly buzzed on the sides and styled on top. The hair was how he could find it all familiar, really, but he still couldn’t recognize why. The background of the photo showed it was taken in a bedroom, and it looked well furnished from the sight of it. The guy had to be making some good money.

He handed the phone towards Joe and sighed. “These people are fuckin’ weird,” he mumbled, “You go through it ‘n find something interesting. I’m gonna go get some sleep.” He stood up and started towards the stairs. “Night, Jon,” Luke called, “We’ll lock the door on our way out.” Jon just nodded and made his way upstairs, going into his room and shutting the door behind him. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling and narrowing his eyes. “I’ll make y’all pay for hurtin’ my friends,” he mumbled out in promise and let his eyes shut.

\--

Jaren huffed lightly and listened to David run after Evan and Tyler, yelling profanities and trying to get them. But, he found his worry becoming too much as he finally moved to Brock. “We have to get my phone back,” he spoke quietly and gained the other’s attention. “Huh? I told you I’d buy you one,” Brock mumbled and Jaren shook his head. “No- Brock, we have to get it back.”

“Why?” he asked, genuinely curious and now concerned as he met the worried shaded eyes of Jaren. “I-I,” he stammered and swallowed, “I fucked up.” Brock frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him only slightly. “Hey, it’s okay bud. What happened? What’s so bad about it?” he asked. “I- I… I never cleared it, I…” he shook his head. “I have so much shit on it!” He was panicked. “I have text from our heist days on there!” 

“Oh,” Brock mouthed and he understood the panic now. The group had a rule, if it was something important texted may it be gang related or personal, they deleted it. It helped clear up most evidence. Jaren not clearing it broke that rule. “You have the same phone you did years ago?” Brock asked, skeptical. “No, but all my stuff was transferred to a new one whenever I needed it,” he explained, and his voice shook as he glanced around. Brock sighed.

“We gotta tell everyone,” he mumbled. Jaren looked at him with wide eyes. “What?” he asked quietly, hushed but high pitched. “At least Tyler or Evan. They’ll know what to do,” Brock assured. “But- but-” “I’ll be with you,” he smiled gently, “I won’t let Tyler get too made, promise. Come with me.”

Jaren reluctantly followed. Brock. “David! Leave Tyler and Evan alone, we need to talk with them!” he yelled and he heard a loud ‘fuck you’ in turn. Brock rolled his eyes. “Nogla I’m warning you!” 

“No! They deserve a fuckin’ beating!” the Irishman hollered back. Brock huffed and then started towards the kitchen where the three were. He watched Evan run by, then Tyler, then he stuck his leg to the side and let David trip over it. The man went down and grunted before groaning. “God fucking dammit!” he shouted. “What the fuck, Brock?” he lifted himself up and glared at the brunette, who could hear stifled laughter behind him. “I told you I was warning you! That’s what you get for ignoring that warning,” he huffed. “And besides, this is more important,” he sighed. “Why’s Nogla on the floor?” Brock glanced and saw Marcel with Anthony standing in the hall now. Brian was following behind. Jaren grabbed Brock’s hand gently and squeezed, Brock didn’t mind it much, letting him use it as a stress ball.

Tyler crossed his arms, his smile that was replaced by a confused frown. “What’s up?” he asked, his usual rowdy tone softened to worry. He looked to Jaren, most of them had noticed now the panic coming off the shorter. Craig spoke up as he came to the front. “Jaren?” he mumbled softly and Jaren glanced to him. Craig frowned at the worry in his friend’s eyes. 

Finally, Jaren breathed in. “I… I need to get my phone back. I broke the information rule and didn’t delete text I knew I was supposed to. I’m so sorry,” he was scared clearly, he didn’t know how his friends would react. He’s seen them get pissed, he’s seen how they can get and while he’s never been afraid to push them to their limits, he was afraid to break a rule and see how mad they’d get over that. “How much is on it?” he heard Tyler ask. He shrugged. “I have no clue… but I know there’s stuff dating back from our gang days,” he admitted. It was silent before Tyler shook his head a small bit. “Your phone can probably be tracked, most phones have that now. We’ll find it, if its still on and get it back.” Jaren blinked and looked at Tyler, surprised. “What?” he asked. “You heard me. Plus, it’ll be nice to see the fuckers that thought it’d be okay to try and hurt you guys,” Tyler cracked his knuckles. “You… you’re not mad?” Jaren asked. “No, I am, I’m just not going to take it out on you if I can take it out on other people.”

“Does that mean we’re getting the gang back together?” Craig asked, excitement in his tone and Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed. “I don’t think we’ll be doing that much, Craig, we’re just getting a phone back.” A pout laced Craig’s face, and Marcel huffed. “But this is a perfect opportunity!” A chorus of agreements sounded. “What about Anthony? He’s not in the gang, we can’t put him in a spot like that,” Tyler tried to reason. Anthony shrugged. “I’ll hold down the fort here,” Anthony smiled, “You guys have fun. It’ll be nice to think of myself as the safe-house again.”

Tyler glanced between all the hopeful looks before he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, fuckers, come on. We’ll pull this one stupid stunt and then its back to hiding. I don’t want to be famous again,” he started to walk and everyone shared an excited look before following him. Anthony followed for fun, he didn’t care to participate in the crime aspect, but he followed along to see the surprise anyways. 

Tyler led them to a door which revealed stairs to the basement. They all followed him down and then stared in surprise to see the room was loaded with their old gear. “Woah,” Brock mumbled softly. “You saved all of this?” Brian asked, his eyes widening. Tyler shrugged and moved towards his own stuff. “Yeah, mostly as memorabilia.” 

Evan was quick to spot his suit, a grin appearing on his face as he sped towards it like an excited child. “Vanoss is coming back, baby!” he exclaimed and laughed softly, gently running his fingers fondly along the owl masquerade mask. He took it off the little stand and slipped it on his face, smiling with a little chuckle as he fitted it on his face. 

Jaren walked with Craig to a space containing their suits and glasses, him grabbing his own colored ones immediately. “Fuck yeah!” he laughed and placed them on his face, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the different colors. “Are we really doing this?” Craig asked, gently feeling his suit, checking to make sure it was okay with no tares. 

“We better be,” Brian huffed, slipping on a leather jacket and then messing with his eye for a minute till it came to life, glowing red. He blinked and grinned as his sight evened out. “Thank god for funky si-fi bullshit, my depth is back!” he laughed and grabbed some gloves. “You know you didn’t have to keep it off whenever you were in private, right?” Tyler asked and glanced at him. “I know, but if its off it doesn’t glitch out from not upgrading it,” he chuckled. “Speaking of,” he mumbled and looked towards Brock who looked back and rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get it fixed.”

Marcel glanced at them as they walked by before he put on a blue eye mask with yellow lining and a black jacket. Then, he gazed to a wall that held an array of weapons. "Are they all loaded?" he asked, looking towards Tyler, who nodded. "Yep. I made sure they were as a just in case," he explained. “Just in case?” Anthony asked, his tone raised in surprise, “What just in case?” The group laughed and left Anthony’s question unanswered.

Everyone got changed and talked as they did. Brock got Brian’s eye fixed up with the tools he had, which he was thankful Tyler saved most of his old equipment, and he chuckled. “I love you, Tyler,” Evan beamed as he looked at himself in his outfit. It was made for heist, colored black with traces of yellow in the form of utility belts. It wasn’t bulky though, a thin fit. It was nice. “You love yourself, dick,” Tyler joked and adjusted the helmet on his head with a smile before fixing a pink cotton mask over his mouth and nose. It had a pig nose on it to match with the ears that stuck out of his helmet.

“We all love you, Ty,” Craig commented, slicking back his hair and then fixing his sleeves with a smile. Jaren slicked his hair as well and he the jacket of his tux on and grinned. “I’m in love with my look, forgot how cool I looked in all white,” he commented. “Not all white,” Craig corrected and handed him a tie. “Fuck! I forgot about the yellow,” he chuckled. “We gotta keep in uniform somehow,” Evan laughed. 

David messed with a bag of things and smiled. “I found them!” He pulled out a black bag and opened the top, pulling out a little earpiece. He looked to Brock and handed it to him. “Put it in,” he told him and Brock did as told before going back to work on finishing Brian’s eye. David grabbed a headset and put a mic to his mouth and covered it, mumbling something into it that made Brock huff a little laugh. “Shut up, Nogla,” he mumbled. “Communications guy is back!” he cheered. Brock smiled at the excitement that David held and Marcel chuckled. “So is the weapons guy,” he added. “And tech!” Brock snickered and the three shared a look. They were the trio, the important parts of a successful mission. Brock finished the eye and let it come back to life. Brian moved away and energetically started to look around. “Thank ye, Brocky! It’s good as new!” he laughed softly and Brock chuckled. “I learned from the best,” he commented and Brian glanced at him before away, with a little blush and a grin. “Shut up.”

After that they cleared out the van to make room for some gear and Brock was looking up the phone, smiling as he found its location and showing it to the guys. “We’re good to go, men,” he chuckled. Tyler watched them all load up and met Anthony in the doorway. “You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Tyler asked, looking between his friend and the van. “Yeah, course. I’m a grown man, capable of watching over a huge house. I promise I won’t burn it down,” he chuckled and Tyler smiled some. “You know, this is the happiest I’ve seen you in the last few times I’ve visited,” he mumbled. Tyler glanced at him and raised a brow. “No… really?” he asked, and he seemed genuine. “Yeah, you’re eyes are brighter, there’s more energy. I guess it goes for everyone though. It’s just good to be back together, y’know? I think everyone feels it. Especially now that they’re going back to what they know,” he trailed off. Tyler’s smile grew and he shook his head. “Yeah, well, I’m still annoyed. They’re all idiots but… I’m happy to have them.” 

“Guys! Tyler loves us!” David exclaimed and Tyler’s face turned red as he remembered the ear piece. “Fuck off David!” he cried.

But, he did love them. So he hoped that this really was the last time they’d have to do this, for all their sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm never writing in chat format again lmao, I just wanted to set the picture thing up. But, other than that, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter leading up to the storm that's gonna hit you next. Be ready ;))))))))


	4. Break In + Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a bunch of stuff to happen for plot convenience -therapidfangeek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therapidfangeek wrote all of this (except the text-chat part cause she made me write that and I hate her for it) and I'm proud of her!!

They left without much of a problem and followed Brock’s directions till they got to the street before the house was on. It was a bit of a varying neighborhood, some houses looked like they were owned by people who made good money while others looked like that hadn’t been lived in for years but they had cars outside. It was the type of neighborhood they could recognize, a bad part of town really. It was sketchy, and the richer people were most likely dealers of some sorts. The other places around had to be a form of safe-houses and street doctors. 

They pulled the car to the side of the street opposite the house they were looking for, pleased to see lights were on. It meant someone was home.

“Alright, here’s the plan,” Tyler started, turning the car off and then unbuckling to he could look into the back. “Jaren, Craig-” “Smitty and Mini,” Jaren corrected, getting glared at for a moment before Tyler sighed. “Whatever, yeah. Smitty and Mini, you’re up first. You both know how the negotiations go, and I want you to _try_ and talk them into handing the phone over. No half-assing, but you can use a little threat.”

The two nodded and Marcel handed Craig an automatic handgun and then gave Jaren a pistol. “Use them wisely,” he urged and Craig nodded a little bit. “I’m not even sure I remember how to use a gun correctly,” he mumbled and eyed the weapon. “Just pull the trigger, duh,” Jaren snickered and got a gentle punch in return.

“If the negotiations don’t work out,” Tyler continued, “Then Brian, Evan, and I will go. Marcel, if things get really bad you’ll come in and help, or if we need a new weapon. David, Brock, I need you on top of making sure things stay okay. Everyone got it?” 

The group all gave a nod. “Alright. Now, let’s get this started. Camera’s disabled yet?” he looked to Brock, who had been messing with a laptop this whole time. “Yep, but I’d hurry. It won’t take them long to kick me out, I’m rusty.” Tyler nodded and glanced to the first two. “You heard him, get going!”

Craig and Jaren hopped out of the van and straightened out their outfits before walking towards the house. "You ready, Smit?" Craig asked, glancing at him through the shades. Jaren gave a little nod. "Ready as I'll ever be," he mumbled, bringing a hand up to push his glasses onto his face. 

Jaren moved to the front of the house while Craig circled along the back, having to go over a fence which didn’t make him happy, but finding they had a glass door revived his mood fairly quickly. He brought his hand to his ear and made sure to whisper. “I’m ready when you are, just give me the cue and I go in.”

Jaren hummed as he approached the front door and nodded, putting his hand to his ear. “Alright. Just be ready,” he told him. He put the gun behind his back as he waited, humming softly before he brought his hand to the door.

\--

Lui, Scott, and John had all headed home, Lui giving them a ride.

Joe was still there and engrossed by the text messages, mumbling out things to be noted to Ryan every so often, getting names, appearances, stories, etc.. He sometimes skipped random chunks just to get further in, and the people were interesting to say the least.

But, then he got somewhere interesting. After finishing up browsing what he wanted to in the contact he had, he got off of it and moved to the last thing on his contacts. It was another group titled _the CC_. he hummed and pressed it, scrolling a bunch to skip a chunk, and his eyes widened when he landed and read over the first text. “Dude…” he mouthed and gestured Ryan to read over his shoulder.

_You: We got the money, Moo where are you with the van?_

_Mama Man: We’re just coming dn the st we have cops after us atm so ur gonna ghave to jump in_

_You: Alright, I got Vanoss with me, Wildcat’s no where to be found tho and I have no clue where Terroriser went off to._

_Mama Man: Tyeres taking an allet, well mmet him later, Teroriser is in the van already_

_You: Alright, I see you guys, get the door open and well hurry in._

“What the fuck?” Ryan asked but was cut off from his thoughts when a knock sounded at the door. Luke raised a brow and spared a glance with the others before he stood and walked to the door. He peaked through the peephole and pursed his lips before looking back at everyone and pressed a fingers to his lips.

He opened the door after that, just a bit and stared at the male who stood there. White hair put Luke off a bit, but part of him hoped it was just some weird late-night door to door salesman. “Can I help you?” he asked, his tone bored but not rude. “Yes, actually, hi!” he greeted. “So, I know this might sound crazy, but I think you have a friend that might have stolen something from me and brought it here?” despite the question in his tone, it was stated. The kid had confidence in his words and Luke knew he knew from it.

“I don’t think so,” Luke replied, raised a brow. “Sorry, kid, but I don’t have nothin’ of yours. Don’t even know you.”

“Oh! I can fix that!” he smiled, “Call me Smitty!” 

That name struck Luke harder than the confidence did. But, he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why it hit him, he couldn’t remember. “Is that short for somethin’?” he asked and the guy- Smitty shook his head. “Nope! But, you’ll definitely be remembering it,” he tilted his head to peer into the doorway, pursing his lips as he caught a glimpse of a brunette. “You _do_ have more people in there. I wonder, maybe one of them has it? It’s just my phone, not the hardest thing to return,” he pondered, glancing back up at him. “No- I’m sure we don’t have it. I know we don’t,” he stated. He heard Smitty hum and then sigh. “I hate to call your bluff, I do. You know what we do to people we find out are lying?” he asked, and then brought his hand to his ear. “Call me,” he spoke. 

A nervousness built in Luke hit, this guy was intimidating, despite his appearance he kept such a presence that it made him uneasy. Then, he heard the ringer go off and his blood ran cold as he could feel the glare being sent at him by the white haired guy. He heard him click his tongue and he watched him reveal the gun. “Shame. Coulda made this easier, dude,” he mumbled. Luke slammed the door shut and locked it, but as he did, he heard the guy speak again. “Mini, that’s the cue.”

Ryan looked at him, fear on his face. “What are we gonna do?” Luke shook his head and gestured. “That phone is something valuable and I wanna know why, we can’t let them have it,” he then heard the glass shatter from the back and his face paled. “Upstairs,” he stated harshly and Joe was already on his feet, pulling Ryan with him. “Get to Jon’s room,” he continued and they all hurried to the stairs and up. 

\--

Craig huffed as he walked through the glass and then through the house towards the front door. He heard them going up the stairs but didn’t mind it right now, instead he opened the door and let Jaren inside. “Thank you,” Jaren smiled and walked in. “So why _is_ your phone that important?” Craig asked, gesturing up the stairs and leading Jaren up. “It’s got all the stuff dating to our gang days, Mini. If they find that out they could give up out names, locations, etc. and we could all get turned in. We have an actual bounty on our heads still too, remember?” he answered, and Craig mouthed an ‘oh’ as he listened with a nod. 

“What if they already figured it out?” Craig then asked, “They’ve had the phone for a bit, and I passed by a room on my way to the door. They have a tech guy, Smit. Plus, you introduced yourself _as_ Smitty. They could have caught on.” Jaren blinked and then groaned. “God damnit! You’re right, fuck. Now we gotta kill them!”

They got to the floor and then moved to the _only shut_ door in the hall, knocking on it. “Alright, assholes, we weren’t going to kill ya guys but you know too much.”

They heard a laugh and Jaren glared as he recognized it. “Yeah, we learned too much thanks to your dumb asses! We heard everything!” Jaren face palmed. “Damnit! We’re too rusty for this shit,” he sighed and then cocked the gun, pointing it at the knob. “Alright, well it doesn’t make up for it. Y’all gotta go. So come out or we’re coming in. Either way you aren’t getting out, we have back up surrounding the house. They heard movement and then a window. “Oh god damnit,” he mumbled and he heard someone come in through the ear piece; “They’re going out the window, guys!” 

“Yeah, thanks, Nogla,” Jaren hissed and then ran down the stairs with Craig. They turned out the back door and watched as a brunette slipped over the fence. They were already too late. 

\--

The group all stopped after a bit of running to catch their breaths, inhaling sharp breaths that felt like fire and exhaling till Luke began to talk. “Of all the people in this fucking city you idiots robbed the Crew?” he asked, glaring towards Joe and Jon who both stared back in confusion and then realization. “Wait-” “We robbed who?!” Jon asked and he looked skeptical before things started to click. The names were really what he registered. Mini and Smitty. 

“What’d you find on that phone?” Jon asked and looked at Joe. “Why’d they need it back?” Joe fumbled with said device and turned it on and swallowed. “An old group chat, had a few things in it. Mentions a few people, guy named Moo, Vanoss, Wildcat, Terroriser-” 

“Oh my god,” Ryan looked panicked, but a smile was on his face. “This is _great_,” he beamed and grabbed Luke’s arm. “They mentioned a bounty! They have one here in Chicago- Chilled has one on them!” He looked around as the group seemed confused. “Chilled and Ze?- they own Scare Away,” he pointed out and little ‘ohs’ came. “How’d you know that?” Luke asked and Ryan shrugged. “I have my ways,” he stated with a wink. “But, anyways, I’m sure we could turn those fuckers in for some big bucks from those two!” He exclaimed. “That… That might be a good idea,” Luke smiled, “Jon could get back at them for beating him up, we could get some money, and hey, taking down what was once the number one gang in the states would be awesome- I’d love to get credit for that!” Jon seemed to like the idea too, but it was mostly for the payback part. “We’d have to get some inside on the group and how to take them down though,” Ryan sighed. “I think we can do that,” Joe hummed, “We already have someone in with them.”

\--

Jaren punched the van a few times. “We fucked it up!” he shouted and continued for a few more times before Tyler grabbed him. “Jaren, hey, calm down,” he sighed and Jaren struggled for a minute before he just gave up. “They got my phone Tyler! They know about the bounty, they know Craig and I are part of the crew! They know everything!” he felt tears form in his eyes and he sniffled. “I’m so sorry,” his voice broke.

“Jaren,” Brock mumbled and he stood in front of him, gently wiping his eyes and smiled softly. “We forgive you, you know that,” he kept a gentle tone. “We’re all at fault, we all got ahead of ourselves in coming out here. We’re rusty,” he assured. Tyler let Jaren go and the Canadian took to hugging Brock. “We might have to lay low again,” Evan sighed, leaning on the van and looking up to the sky. “Maybe get out of Ty’s house for a bit in case the cops get called,” he glanced at Tyler, who just gave a little nod in agreement. “Yeah, I’ll text Anthony to look for a hotel we can stay at,” he mumbled and pulled out his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comes the end to our awkward beginnings and into the actual story. This chapter, like the other three, are a bit of a messy lead up to what we're establishing as a main plot but we're hoping from here on out it all runs smoothly!


	5. A Meeting + A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ryan have an important meeting and Lui's emotions are a roller coaster (honestly he's just a softy).

“Are you sure about this Ry?” 

“Not really, but what other choice do we have? This is a perfect opportunity.”

Jon looked at Ryan, before he focused on the office building they were approaching. They had managed to get a meeting with Chilled after a bit of convincing that they had a lead, of course, Ryan had done most of the talking for it.

"Okay, but are the suits nessesarry?" Jon asked as he pulled at a sleeve. "Yes, Jon," Ryan answered with an eyeroll. "We need to make a good impression." 

Jon pouted a small bit and continued to mess with the sleeve a bit till Ryan just nudged him. A sign to stop and he reluctantly did so. “Are you sure he’ll even believe us?” Jon asked as they got to the big glass doors leading in. Ryan considered the question as he pushed one open, but his eyes caught something that made him smile some. “Oh, they’ll believe us.”

He grabbed Jon’s wrist gently and led him to what he saw. Or, rather, _who_ he saw. He led him towards a bearded man dressed in a suit. He looked professional, but what threw Jon sideways was the hat he wore. He had a red knit hat with horns on top. It reminded him of Luke some, so an ease filled him alongside the confusion. The guy noticed them and he smiled wide. “Ohm, buddy, how good is it to see you again!” the guy spoke quietly, mostly due to the named uttered, and held a hand out. 

Ryan smiled a bit and he dropped Jon’s wrist to take the hand, shaking it gently. “It’s pretty good, I bet,” he joked. “But, no, it’s nice to see you too, Ze,” he kept that part quiet, glancing around before he let his hand drop and he gestured beside him. “This is Jon, aka, Delirious.” Ze raised a brow and he whistled lowly. “This is _the_ Delirious? I thought you were jokin’ when you said you know him,” he commented and then held his hand out. “Pleasure to meet you then, really. I’m Steven, but call me Ze. I catch all of the reports done on you!” he beamed, “Big fan!” Jon felt an awkward feeling claw at him and he gently took his hand after a moment. “O-oh, um. Yeah, cool. Thanks? Um… Call me Del?” 

Ze nodded and pulled his hand back with a bright smile. “Alright, now follow me. We’re going right up to the bossman’s office. He’s expecting some good news from ya, Ohm,” he pointed out as he moved to an elevator. The other two followed closely. “I have some good news, believe me.” The office man put a card to the buttons by the elevator and the door slid open. He smiled and stepped in, gesturing the other two as well. 

The elevator began to rise up after Ze pressed the top floor’s button and then it was a game of waiting. 

The ride up was to take a bit, and Jon didn’t work well with heavy silences. He had to say something. “Do… Do you believe us?” he asked. He watched Steven pause, considering it. “Trust me, I do. But…” he watched the doors close after the two stepped in and he sighed. “This is a really touchy subject for Anthony and I,” he muttered and shook his head. “The Crew really hurt us a while back, neither of us like to talk about them or it. So, unless this is a really good lead, you have better wish you got life support for bringing us back into this.” It wasn’t as much of a threat as it was just genuine hope they had something good so chilled didn’t lash out. A warning, really.

Jon still had questions though, and he tried to hold them back but he couldn’t. “What _did_ they do to you two?” he asked, and looked over. The noirette took a long moment, before he shook his head. “They were traitors,” he answered simply. Ryan gently nudged Jon, a sign to keep his mouth shut, and he listened. He didn’t want to push it to far anyways. The silence was still a pain, but he did hear Ryan start to hum witch eased him a bit.

The elevator came to a stop at the top and the doors didn’t open till Ze once again ran a card by the buttons. It scanned and then they slid open to show a hallway leading to the office. It was sketchy, but admirable for the office of an ex-crime lord. They walked to the end where there was a wood door. A gold sign rested on it that just said ‘CEO’. Ze hummed softly and raised a hand, knocking on the door. A moment passed and then a voice; “Come in!”

Ze looked back at Ryan and Jon, smiled supportively, and then opened the door for them. They walked in and he followed, closing the door after and then standing by it.

The room had windows for walls, aside from the wall the door was on. There was a space laid out with two couches and a table in the middle, assumably used for meetings with people of interest, and then there was a desk with two chairs in front. People with less interest but urgency. 

Sat behind said desk with his feet up on it was who Jon assumed to be chilled, and his assumptions were proven right when Ryan approached. “Chilled,” he greeted, a happy tone full of politeness. The boss peaked over from a paper he was reading and placed it down, slowly putting his feet off the desk with a grin spreading on his face. He laced his hands together and looked up at Ryan as he got closer to the desk. “Ohm. Long time no see,” he greeted and gestured with his head to a seat. Jon followed after Ryan, but was stopped as he made eye-contact with Chilled. “And you must be Delirious,” he greeted, a kindness to his tone that sent shivers through Jon because it didn’t match the hidden look in his eyes. “Y-yeah… that’s me,” he greeted back, glancing off as he took the seat by Ryan. “Well, boys, let’s get down to business. We can catch up if you don’t waste all of my time. And, you’re not here to waste time, right Ohm?” he pondered and Ryan shook his head. “Not more than what you’re giving us,” he replied. 

Chilled smiled. “Good answer.”

He leaned back a bit into his seat and then nodded. “Start talking. Your time’s ticking already,” he urged on. 

“As you know already, I told you my group has a lead on the Crew,” Ryan began and Chilled nodded. “Right, right. I know. You told me you accidentally robbed them, right?” he pointed out and Ryan nodded as well. “Right. We took one of their phones and had our tech guy get it open. Found some pretty interesting stuff on it,” he took the device out of his pocket and put it on the desk. Jon grew more confused upon seeing it, he was sure that Luke took the phone to keep safe. How’d Ryan get it?

It was eyed for a moment before Chilled picked it up and turned it on.

“There’s a group chat at the bottom of the text, sort of proves that they are who we think they are. That, and pictures in the gallery,” Ryan went on to explain. 

They gave chilled a minute to look, watched his expression never change but his sitting position did. He grew more tense, he wasn’t leaning into the chair anymore and his shoulders were stiff. His eyes stayed calm but the language told them he was either excited, mad, surprised, or all of the above. 

Finally, he mumbled a name under his breath; “Mini Ladd.” The tone was something that sent chills through both of them, and Jon finally understood why his name was Chilled. “This is all very strong evidence to support what you’re saying, that they’re here in the city, but how do you know where?” he asked, his arms coming up to cross over his chest, the phone still tight in his grip. “They came to retrieve the phone, correct? And they failed. Then they should know better than to stay in one place,” he added. Ryan grinned. “Exactly why we have someone on the inside, someone who can help us get more on their location, help us take them down one by one,” he chuckled lightly. 

“And you have someone like that?” they heard Ze ask, a skeptical tone. “We had someone like that before we realized we needed it. Lui got one of their numbers, the guy really likes him. Lui can use it to our advantage.”

“Which guy?” Chilled question, it seemed important as his tone came out a bit more urgent. “Uhm,” Ryan paused. “David? I think,” he answered.

Another silence, another thought to consider till Chilled’s smile grew again. “That’s perfect,” he chuckled lowly. “What are you going to need?” he asked. “We’ll keep in touch if we need anything. But, we’re expecting to get that bounty after we get them turned into you,” Ryan answered, shrugging. Chilled agreed. “We’ll provide a place where you can keep them, you can’t really bring them to my office, plus… it’ll be nice to watch them suffer a bit in some shitty place,” he laughed softly. He held a hand out. “Deal?” he offered and Ryan hummed, taking his hand. “It’s a deal,” he agreed. 

Chilled handed the phone back to Ryan after that and then he gestured to the door. “Ze will show you out,” he directed. Jon stood with Ryan and the two started towards the door. “Oh, and Ohm?” Chilled began, getting Ryan to pause in his steps and turn his head a bit. “If I hear word you somehow tricked me, or you failed at this and the crew find out, it will be your price to pay.” That was a threat, a promise to make him pay and Ryan swallowed. “Of course,” he finally spoke, a quiet agreement. He knew. He turned back around and walked out the door. Jon lingered for a moment before quickly following after Ryan.

They got out of the office building soon enough and Ryan pulled out his own phone, calling Lui.

A few rings, and then a voice full of laughter came in through the line. “Hey, Ry! What’d you need?” Lui asked happily. “Me and Jon just got out of the meeting with Steven and Anthony,” he answered. “Oh- Oh! Oh, that’s today, right,” he chuckled, “How’d it go?” Ryan pursed his lips lightly. “It went fine,” he answered slowly, and he paused as he could hear a muffled voice and Lui giggle. “Are you out right now?” he asked. “Huh? Oh, yeah! I completely forgot about you having the meeting so I made plans with David,” he answered. 

And, that was _perfect_. “Lui, you’re a genius,” Ryan grinned, “You’re exactly where you need to be.” He chuckled and Lui grew confused, if the small silence said anything. “I am?” he asked. “Yes! I need you to get as close to David as you can. We have to learn where him and his friend’s are hiding out at, and you’re the guy to do it,” he answered, energetic and happy. “... I am?” Lui asked, hesitant. “Yes, you are! You’re already close enough to them, you’ll be a huge help in getting us that… you know! We’re gonna take them down one by one!” he glanced around as he spoke, catching a few eyes on him but not enough that any of them were concerned by what he was saying. “Just keep a watch on him, and try and figure things out, okay?”

“Y… Yeah. Okay, gotcha. I’ll talk to you later, Ry.” 

And the call ended.

\--

Lui put his phone in his pocket and he pursed his lips. He shouldn’t mind the request, he was all for getting the bounty and getting enough money that he doesn’t have to rob people for a bit. 

But something about the idea of doing it to David and his friends pained him. They really didn’t deserve it, his group was impulsive and a bit childish. They really deserved to have gotten beat up and for the group to come after them in search of their phone. It was fair in a way. Yet, his group just couldn’t see that so taking them down was the next best option in their minds. 

“Lui?”

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the Irishman in front of him, who was dangling a fork with apiece of cake on it in his reach. “You look down, man, what’s up?” he asked and the brunette shrugged a little as he leaned out of his seat to take the bite, smiling a bit from it. He swallowed and then sighed a bit. “Friend’s being stupid,” he answered and the other gave a knowing ‘ah’ before he took another bite off the desert.

The two had lunch together, it was Lui’s idea but it turned out well because they were both hungry by the time they arrived. At the end Lui insisted on desert, and David couldn’t deny him after he slipped in a ‘please’ in a kid-like voice. It was too funny. 

“Friend’s are stupid,” David mumbled after his bite. “Mine especially. Did ya know I wasn’t the one who texted ye that night? Aside from the one sayin’ my name the rest were my two dicks for friends,” he rolled his eyes and then chuckled. Lui blinked and then flushed. “That _wasn’t_ you? Oh my god I flirted with strangers!” he gasped and then giggled. David let out a bit of a chuckle and he shrugged. “Yeah, yeah. I’m kind of glad they did it though, cause it’s been nice textin ye without an awkward start, thanks to those fucks ruining a chance of that,” he laughed gently.

Lui swore it was near musical when David laughed, he liked it so much. It was nice and soft, it was wonderful. “Yeah. You know, I’m kinda glad for stuff too,” Lui smiled, “I’m glad you agreed to come out with me today.” David blushed lightly, it being evident on his pale skin and he huffed out a sheepish chuckle. “Well, I’m glad too,” he agreed. They shared a grin and then avoided eye contact as they finished off their desert and paid. 

The duo moved out of the restaurant and stood there for a moment outside.

“So,” Lui began and then looked up at David, smile as present as ever, “Wanna go on a walk?” David glanced down to meet his gaze and returned the smile easily. He was hopeless to it, honestly. “I’d like that,” he agreed and Lui smiled before gesturing. “I know a good park we can head towards, if you’d like,” he chuckled and held his hand to the taller. “Yeah… I’d like that too.”

He grabbed his hand gently and they began towards the park. 

The walk was mostly consistent of Lui talking about random things, drifting between the restaurant, the city, his house, or his odd love for sweets. David listened, laughed, talked along with him. Honestly, David couldn’t remember the last time he was so happy on a date.

Or, he really hoped this was a date. He figured it was, they were flirting, they had lunch, they were now holding hands and walking. It _had_ to be a date.

Yet, he had to interrupt Lui’s small rant on vanilla ice-cream to ask; “This is a date, right?” 

The question made Lui’s voice stop, made him pause his words and his mouth was agape for a moment as his cheeks tinted red. “O-oh, uhm,” he glanced to the ground and gently squeezed David’s hand. “Only if you want it to be- I mean! I’m really hoping it is, but you know…” he trailed off and glanced around to avoid looking up. David found it all too cute. “Oh my days- yes! Oh thank fuck, I was hopin’ too! Not to sound desperate of course- you’re just really great and I haven’t been on a good date in a hot minute, y’know, so this is all just so wonderful,” he laughed after his little ramble and Lui laughed along with him with a nod. 

But, Lui felt another bit of pain fill him because he knew this wouldn’t last. David was just a pawn for him to learn things now, David was a mission piece. Lui couldn’t let his work get stopped because of feelings. He couldn’t let his group down.

Yet, when he looked up at David while the Irishman spoke happily of his friends and how they're _definitely_ going to tease him about this, his heart swelled. The way David's eyes were lit up with energy yet so calming, and how he spoke so smoothly despite stumbling over his words quite a bit was all so contradictory and Lui fell fond over it all. He wasn't one to admit to love at first sight, despite how childish he was, but David _had_ to be a horrible exception to the rule. 

A terrible no good exception the Lui was going to break at some point, beat him down and turn him in just like the rest of his friends.

He snapped out of it as David's eyes met his, and suddenly all of his worries were gone and he felt calm. It was surreal. "Yer starin? Do I got food on my face?" He asked and rubbed around. Lui chuckled softly and shook his head. "No… No, I'm- you're fine! You're good, it's just… hard not to look," he admitted. David blushed and just chuckled, accepting the compliment as he looked forward again.

Lui pulled David into the park once they got to it, and they fell silent for a few minutes, just walking around and looking over the scenery. 

Then, Lui couldn’t take it as he started to think. He didn’t want to think. “So… where are you staying? You said you were visiting a friend here?” he asked and David hummed. “Yeah. That’s right,” he nodded. “I’m staying at a hotel right now, was supposed to stay with him but the situation didn’t work well so I had to rent a room,” he rolled his eyes lightly and sighed. “It’s fun though! My friend Marcel rooms with me, so I can’t be too mad! He can though,” he laughed gently and Lui smiled fondly. “Wow… love yo- Love that you get along with your friends!” he mentally slapped himself. David hummed a bit. “Oh yeah, we all get along! We’ve been together through _so_ much, we’re basically family! Jaren and Evan are definitely two of the closest though. Mostly due to them being little Canadian shits and visiting each other constantly up there,” he huffed. “But, Brian and me were guilty of that too! So, call my hypocritical.” 

“At least you’re aware you are,” the brunette joked, and David sent him a playful glare. “Shut up,” he teased and gently nudged into him. Lui nudged him back and they laughed again.

“So, tell me more about your friends,” he suggested, “They all seem interesting.” David hummed and then clicked his tongue. “I already told ye about a few. Tell me about yours first?” he shrugged. Lui took a long moment before huffing out a chuckle. “Fair is fair.”

The two found a bench to sit on so they could talk and enjoy the peace of the park. 

Lui hummed lightly as he thought of someone to talk about before he opened his mouth. “My friends and I are all pretty… divided in closeness. I’m close to my friends Jonathan and Scotty, but then there’s John and Joe who I don’t talk too much,” he trailed off some and his words got a bit distant. He wasn’t sure if he could call them his friends. “Then there’s Luke and Ryan,” he began again, “Who are either easy to talk to or a pain. Ryan’s very nice though, so he’d never hurt any of us, Luke’s like satan incarnate or some shit but he looks out for everyone, Jonathan and Ryan especially.

David gave a little nod and then Lui looked at him. “Alright, now spill, what about your friends?” 

A minute of silence followed the question and a soft and fond look crossed David’s face. “My friends are all assholes. Evan’s seems calm when ye meet him, like he wouldn’t harm a fly but he is a _dick_ and evil mastermind. Jaren’s smart and that makes him even worse than Evan. Marcel and Tyler like to get into little fights, sometimes Brian joins, Brian’s worse than anyone when it comes to bothering people, he knows the right way to bother _everyone_,” he groaned at the sheer thought of Brian’s annoying side and his eyes rolled. “Brock’s like the mother hen of the group, he knows just what to say, he’s comforted us all when we were at our worst. Then there’s Anthony, the sweetest man you’ll ever meet but he yells a lot. He’s a louder Brock, really, as in he’s a mother hen as well. Finally, Craig. Craig is a wild card! He’s either the sweetest or the worst, he’s either energetic or calm. He’s the weird one.”

He took a minute to breathe, letting the long bit of description process with Lui. Then, he added; “But… despite it all, they’re really my closest friends. They’re all such good and amazing people deep down, I love them. I can’t believe I managed to meet them all, managed to get such a good family. I wouldn’t trade them for the world.” He looked to Lui and then gasped. “Oh no! To mushy?” he asked. Lui had shed a few tears, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “No- it was perfect! It was beautiful!” he smiled but his lips curved right back down into a frown. “God, you- you’re so great!” 

The guilt was overflowing Lui. It made no sense. How was he being hit like this so hard? Anyone else and it would have been easy to overlook, but David was just... different from anyone else. He added a whole new meaning to being someone. 

He felt himself get pulled into a hug and he melted. "Wanna go on another date tomorrow?" David asked. Lui sniffled, he felt his voice choke up as he went to answer; "Yes- please!"

\--

Lui had offered to give David a ride back to the hotel he was staying at, and he made sure to keep the location in mind before he headed back to his house. 

He had a wonderful time with David, he really did. And, part of him really wished he hadn't. Why was it him? Why couldn't of John gotten stuck liking someone they were supposed to fuck over? He sighed and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. He could always try and talk to Ryan about it, he supposed. The guy was understanding and maybe he could form some kind of exception by letting him keep David out of the trouble. He doubted it though. 

He saw his house come into view and he pursed his lips as he spotted a car in driveway. Maybe he'd be able to talk to Ryan earlier than he thought.


	6. Info + Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks m'lads so updates might be shorter and take a bit longer to put out than I'd like. Apologies in advance.

Lui wasn’t surprised to find the door unlocked. He wasn’t surprised Ryan was over at his house either. What was surprising was to see the whole group at his house. 

He had heard them from his doorway, arguing over dinner. Or, that’s what he guessed for he heard Scott complaining that Pizza wasn’t an option again. 

With a little sigh and an eye roll he moved to the living room. “Hello people who are technically broke and entered,” Lui greeted, gaining attention. “Lui!” Ryan beamed but before he could continue, Scott was on the defensive. “Who says we broke in? No proof!” he accused. “If I go to my back door, that lock is still gonna be locked?” he asked. Scott took a minute and then he stood and began to head to the kitchen, where the back door was. 

Lui couldn’t help snickering at that and then gestured. “Whatever, go sit back down,” he smiled fondly, “What are you guys doing here anyways?”

“Well, before Scott interrupted,” Ryan huffed and sent a playful glare to Scott, before his eyes were on Lui again, “We wanted to know all the information you got during your hangout with David!” Lui felt his heart drop to his stomach after that. Of course, this was the mission. He had to quit forgetting that. 

“Right,” he nodded and moved to join them, sitting on the couch between Scott and John. “I have their current location, and bits and pieces of their separate personalities,” he spoke what he knew. “Their staying at a hotel not too far away from Millenium Park. Fairmont?” The group nodded and pride was gazed over him from Ryan and Luke. “Good work, Lui! Now, before you continue, Ze sent us some basics that him and Chilled remember about the group,” Ryan explained and he placed a small stack of papers on the coffee table. 

Lui pursed his lips lightly and all of them moved to look at them, picking them up and reading. 

“Vanoss, aka, Evan Fong,” Luke read aloud. “From Canada, he’s generally calm unless paired with the right person during a mission.” A nod came from Lui. “David said he can get pretty bad. Went as far to say he was an ‘evil mastermind,’” he air quoted and chuckled. The group all got a laugh out of it as well.

“Oo!” Scott beamed. “How about this guy? Smitty, aka, Jaren Smith. Not much information known except he’s easily stressed, and also from Canada,” he spoke and then looked to Lui, who once again nodded. “Yeah, sounds right. David said he’s really smart though, worse than Evan.”

Another group of laughter raised from them.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” John said with a shrug. “Mini Ladd, or, Craig Thompson. Easy to get angry, a nice guy if you’re not on his bad side. From the UK, I guess.” Lui shrugged a bit himself. “I was told he’s a wild card, can be sweet or mean. I don’t know if the UK part’s true or not.”

Luke chuckled lightly. “Okay, but what sort of name is Mini Ladd?” he asked, before laughing. “It’s better than Cartoonz,” Scotty fired back playfully and Luke gasped. “Hey! My name is great,” he pouted. “Keep telling yourself that, Luke,” Jon chimed in. “Del! You’re supposed to be on my side,” he whined. 

The group continued to read through the info on each person. They learned Tyler, Wildcat, is the leader, but he’s a fighter. Marcel, Basically, is impulsive. Moo, shouldn’t be underestimated- Do not get him mad. Brian was dangerous to go after, he’s observant and knows how to screw things up, has cybernetic implants.

Then it was David. 

“What’s it say, Lui?” Jon asked, though he seemed to notice Lui’s hesitation and take it as a bad thing. “It, well… It says he’s not the brightest but he’s not bad with weapons or fighting. He’s pretty loyal,” he summarized and the group shared a nod. “And what do _you_ know about him?” Ryan asked, “What have you learned?” 

Lui had to take a minute to think. “I uhm,” he sighed, “He’s… emotion driven, I think. He seems loyal to his group, cares deeply about them. He’s from Ireland.”

“Well, it sounds like he’s gonna be easy enough to take down when we get to it. But, for now he’s going to be unknowingly helping,” Ryan chuckled, almost darkly, but it didn’t bother anyone.

Well, it bothered Lui.

It bothered him a lot. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier just to take him down now?” Jon asked, “I mean, we got all the shit we need. Just take him out and be done with it.” Lui felt his blood run cold, and he wanted to yell that it wasn’t a good idea, address it as such, but Ryan beat him to it. “No, Jon. He’s important. I’m hoping, if we play our cards right, David will help us lure out each one to their own falls. And, I already know who we’re going to start with,” he chuckled again, but this was definitely dark. It was all set.

Lui had to think.

\-- 

“And he had such a beautiful laugh, you shoulda heard it, Bri!” David exclaimed, putting his hand on his chest and sighing dreamily. “I’m proud of ye, David, I really am, but can ye can it for five minutes? Please?” the Irishman asked exhaustedly, leaning his head back into the pillow with a sigh. “Ye sound like a damn school girl,” he huffed. 

David pouted and he fell back onto his own bed. "What's got ye so down, Bri?" he asked and the other looked at him. "You can't be serious? Nogla, things haven't been good sense Jaren got his phone snatched. He's been super upset, Anthony’s been tryin to cheer him up, Craig's been panicked, Evan and Tyler haven't left their room trying to figure shit out… Brock's stressed trying to keep things okay…" he shook his head. "And I have no clue where Marcel went!" 

“What d’ya mean ye have no clue where he went? He’s on the floor beside my bed, he’s a sleep,” he answered. Brian blinked and sat up, adjusting himself so he could try and see over his bed and snorting. “No fuckin’ way has he been here! I woulda noticed!” he accused. “But ye didn’t,” David fired back. 

  
  


Brian sent him a little glare before huffing, moving to sit, but a knock sounded at the door. He glanced to David before standing up and walking over, opening the door and raising a brow. “Well look who finally stepped outta their room,” he scolded, and stepped aside. David watched Evan walk in. 

He looked tired, his hair was a mess and he wasn’t even dressed- not well at least. HE wore sweatpants that were definitely worn more often than not. And his shirt was clearly not his, probably stolen from Tyler, but supported a few holes. He moved towards the bed David was in and collapsed by his side. “I need sleep,” the canadian spoke, though his voice was muffled some due to the pillow. “What’d’ya mean y’need sleep? Ye’ve been in that room for Nearly two whole days, and ye haven’t slept?”

“Not much,” Evan replied with a sigh to follow as he turned onto his side, facing away from David. “I think I’ve only gotten five hours total. Tyler’s been tryin’ to find out anything he could, I’ve been planning for backup options incase we need to ditch town. Planning things is _hard_,” he groaned and tilted his head further into the pillow and felt his muscles relax some. “Ditch town?” David repeated and watched Evan’s head bob some in a nod. “Mhm. It’s a just in case plan. Y’know, in case those fuckers decide to collect a bounty on us," he ran a hand through his hair. "And, he thinks they are sense he’s found a few different sources thanks to some rats who say _someone_ knows about us now. Someone big, someone they wouldn’t tell us a name too because- guess what? A lot of people wanna see us get what we kind of deserve.”

Brian hummed and then glanced off. “I thought everyone had a price?” Evan looked at him after a moment. “Yeah?" he asked, raising a brow and then scoffing lightly, "Well some people’s prices are the lives of other people." He gestured loosely into the air. "They told us we could get some info if we give them one of you guys but me and Ty both said fuck that,” he explained and then let his head land back on the pillow.

The attitude coming from Evan was too out of character for David and Brian to feel comfortable.

"Alright, we get it,” David began, “We’re all fucked, now get some sleep. Your acting like people in snickers commercials before they eat the fuckin’ thing.” Brian snorted and Evan fought back a smile as he shook his head and closed his eyes. “Fuck you.”

\--

John’s eyes glanced around the group as their conversations slowly drifted from talking about the job to talking about work tomorrow at the restaurant, something boring he didn’t want to listen to. 

His eyes drifted towards the door and he stood up, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and pulling out a pair of keys after. He glanced to the group again, no body had really noticed him aside from Scott but he already knew what he was heading to do. The loom he held must have told him.

They shared light smiles and then the blonde turned to walk out of the house quietly. 

A sigh left him as he made it to his car, which he parked on the other side of the street to avoid conflict from Lui. He wanted the other to be able to park in his own driveway after all.

He climbed into the drivers side and smiled as he dug through the compartment on the side of the seat. His hands grasped an object and he pulled out his vape pen. "Thank fuck," he mumbled and brought it to his lips, pressing the button and inhaling, letting the vapor fill his mouth and then breathing it all out.

A relaxed look crossed him and he melted to his seat before starting the car and beginning to drive. 

He drove for a bit before he pulled into a parking lot and hopped out of the car. He started to walk towards a park, taking another hit of his vape and relaxing again. 

\--

Jaren wiped his eyes and then let them stare at a passed out Craig. 

Poor guy, tired himself out trying to help cheer him up. From early this morning to now, which it was about 8 pm. "Sorry dude," he breathed, voice shaking as he slipped on Craig's black jacket. "I'll be back soon," he murmured and patted him on the head as he walked to the door. He was heading back to where this all started. 

He _had_ to fix this. 

He left the hotel and then started towards the park.

There was definitely doubt in his mind that the person who stole from him would be at that alley by the park, but he still had to be sure.

He _had _to be. 

He walked for a bit before he spotted the familiar beauty of the park and then the alley. He ran to it and his doubts became a reality as he came to terms that nothing was there. There was no one in the alley except a few random teens being delinquents. Disappointment laced him and he walked back towards the park. Defeat filled him and hopelessness he hated did as well. He _lost_. 

A choice came to his mind. He could go back to the hotel, shower in his disappointment and let it wash over him and drown him into sorrow, or he could try to releave some of it with a walk. And, as good as the first option sounded, he didn't want to worry Craig more than he already had. 

So, he walked into the park, letting the sight of it bring him to a small sense of peace. He walked for a bit, eyes on the ground, till he bumped into someone and he stammered back a step. "Sorry!" He exclaimed and looked up to see someone familiar. "Haven't we done this before?" The blonde asked, a chuckle leaving him as he then glanced off. "It's fine just watch where you're going," he mumbled.

"Oh! You! Oh my god, I'm really sorry to bump you again, really!" Jaren spoke, eyes wide and apologetic. The blonde just huffed a laugh and shrugged. "It's fine… really. I'm not mad. I'm John," he joked. Jaren laughed but the smile never reached his eyes. 

John was good at noticing those things. "I'm Jaren," the snowy-haired male introduced in turn. 

And now John knew why.

He forgot the familiarity if the man also came from the fact that he was a target, much like Jaren forgot he had bumped into him.

"Cool name. I'm gonna call you Jare. You vape?" He asked, offering the device towards him. "No, and no thank you. I have a friend that does though," he smiled fondly, but it still didn't touch his eyes. "Really? Are you here with him?" Then, Jaren's smile smile dropped and he shook his head. "Oh, nah. He stayed back at the hotel we're in. Kinda sucks honestly," he murmured. John nodded a bit. "Yeah, that does," he agreed and then glanced around. “But, hey, I’ll keep you company if you’d like,” he offered.

Jaren hummed, consideration crossing his face. “You don’t have too,” he decided, passing off the offer politely. “It’s up to you if you want to tag along.”

John smiled, and nodded. Then the two were walking together in a small silence. 

Thoughts and idea's ran through John's mind. He knew this was one of the guys he was after, he knew he could easily take him out here and now. But where's any fun in that? He thought over the information he got on the character, thought of a plan and then he tried to think back to when he first saw him. Though about seeing the male on the dance floor, singing along to the songs and moving too fluidly to be human.

“I saw you dancing,” John finally spoke, “You do it professionally? You seemed good.”

“Huh?- Oh no! Not me, I couldn’t do it professionally if I tried,” he laughed gently, and blushed lightly. “I’m hardly even good at it, I’m just good at keeping beat.” John chuckled. “Well, that’s all you need to do to dance, right? Keep in beat?” he asked and the other chuckled. “No, no, it’s about more than just keeping rhythm in it. You gotta have some sense of emotion, a loose flow that helps you move smoother,” he explained. 

John stopped walking and watched Jaren stop as well. “Show me,” he edged then, “Come on, I’ll play music, you can lead me through it. I kinda wanna experience the fun you had with it…” the confession had Jaren’s heart flipping and the male suddenly grew a tad shy. “Really? I mean, sure- yeah! I can show you,” he agreed and gestured. “Pick a song, I’ll lead you through it,” he urged.

And, that’s exactly what they did. John picked a slow song and Jaren, though he was shy about it, offered his hand to help show him through it. 

They stood close, Jaren mumbling things too help relax John’s movements, help smooth the dance, and soon it shifted from instructions to compliments, till Jaren looked at John and grinned. “You’re a lot better at this then you let on,” he pointed out, smiling with a chuckle. John grinned. “Really? Guess I have natural born talent,” he joked. 

Their eyes met, John smiled at him, Jaren smiled back. It was like a movie scene, the perfect set for a love at first sight set up to end with a kiss. And the mood hit them as they both leaned in, both shared a similar gaze that urged them closer till their lips touched. Then John brought his hand up to Jaren’s neck before hitting one against the side quickly.

The man fell limp against the arm still holding him quickly and John pulled back some as the male’s head dropped and his eyes shut. 

A grin laced his face and he pulled out his phone, calling Ryan and talking the minute he could. “I got one.”


	7. Cells + Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is a fun one :)))))

John Sat in his car, taking glances back at the sleeping male in the back seat. He’d hate to admit how cute Jaren was in person, really. 

He continued to drive until he got to the address Ryan told him to go, and when he didn’t see any cars he figured Ryan was still on his way to meet him and probably yell at him for not following the plan. He parked in front of an abandoned apartment complex and pursed his lips as he looked at the building. He figured Scare Away must own the building for it did have the sold sign on front. But, it also had the businesses logo in a few of the windows. 

He grabbed his vape, took a small hit off of it, and then turned his car off and climbed out. 

Just in time to see Ryan’s care turning the corner of the street. He chuckled to himself and waved. 

Once Ryan was parked, he hopped out of the car quickly, a look in his eyes that did in fact let John know he fucked up, but he didn’t care much. At least they had one of the guys. 

“John-” 

“Ryan,” he interrupted immediately, smiling sweetly. His gaze then landed on Jon and Scott, who were moving out of Ryan’s car. “I got one,” he chuckled, repeating himself earlier but with a lighter tone. It made the other male’s heart stop for a moment out of a fear, almost certain this meant that the blonde had killed whoever it was he managed to snag. 

John hummed softly, and nodded his head towards the door. “I got Jaren. Or, Smitty. Y’know, one of the guys who kicked your ass,” he directed his gaze to Jon, before he opened the door and let Ryan look in. 

The brunette stared in what John could only tell was sudden amazement and then horror. “Oh- how did you even get him? Were there others? Do they know-” 

“Ryan, calm down,” John chuckled, “I made sure we were in the clear. I just met him at the park and we shared a little dance.” He winked and then moved back so Ryan could reach in and pull Jaren out of the car. Then, it was the short struggled of picking up the body so he could carry him.

After, they were finally moving to the building. 

“I called Chilled,” Ryan began as they moved to the front, “He told me just to set him up in one of the rooms on the top floor.” 

“The top?” Jon asked, skeptical as he looked up. “You think the elevator even works?” John hummed in turn. “I’d doubt it. The building looks old. They might not even have one,” he pointed out and Ryan huffed lightly. “We’ll take turns carrying… him. Sounds good?” A shrug came from both the others in a form of agreement.

\--

“Jaren?” Craig called through the room, as he groggily sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. “Bud? You up?” he asked out again and then yawned as he let his feet move off the bed so he could stand and stretch. When he still didn’t get a reply, he looked around the room. He noticed his jacket was gone, as he went to grab it from where he left it. And, he also noticed Jaren was definitely gone because his shoes were missing. 

Worry laced the back of Craig’s mind and he left the room, moving to the next best bet, Marcel and Nogla’s. 

He knocked on the door and held his breath, stepping back in surprise to see Brian open it. “Ye finally get Jaren to calm down?” the Irishman immediately asked and Craig blinked before shaking his head. “No-no, he’s not here?” he asked and Brian took a moment before he looked back into the room. “Jaren’s not in here, right?” 

“No,” Craig heard David reply. 

Brian looked to him again and frowned. “Why?” he asked. Craig bit at his lip before gesturing. “He’s not in our room,” he answered. Brian nodded a small bit. “Did you check the other rooms?” Craig shook his head. “Not yet, I thought he’d be in here bothering Marcel. Next best choice is probably Tyler,” he trailed off. “I doubt he’s bothering Tyler,” Brian sighed, "Doubt Tyler would let him."

Craig shuffled in his spot a bit and then looked down the hall. “I’m gonna go ask Brock and Anthony,” he mumbled and turned to walk. “Don’t bother- they’re both in here too. So is Ev,” the other mumbled. He sent him a confused look and Brian gestured him in. 

He took a step into the room and he grew a little soft at the sight. Anthony and Brock were in one bed and David and Evan were in the other. “Marcel’s on the floor,” he mumbled, gesturing. “I was about t’ lay down to till you knocked,” he chuckled lightly though it was stiff. “Anyways, if ye’d like we could try and ask Tyler, but I think it’s best not to worry him right now… how about we just wait and see?” he suggested. “Come lay down and let your worries disappear, because this is apparently the room that does that to people,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Why’d we even get four hotel rooms if we were all going to pile into one?” Craig asked with a bit of a smile as he walked to join David’s bed. Brock hummed lightly and he lifted his head off the pillow, blinking from his daze. "Shh, sleep time," he murmured and then made a gesture for Brian to join them. With another eye roll, he did. 

"Everythin' will be fine," David mumbled as he closed his eyes, reassuring those in the room who felt the everlasting sense of worry. "I hope so," Craig replied, a tiredness to his voice as he fell asleep once again.

\--

Jonathan sighed in relief as he finally put Smitty down on a bed in one of the rooms of the top floor. He stretched his back and huffed lightly. “Never doin’ that again. Next people can walk up themselves,” he grunted as he felt his back pop and relaxed after that.

“Quit complaining, it was only a two flights. Plus, you’ve carried more and for way longer before,” John pointed out as he moved to look around the little apartment. He noticed as they walked into the place that it had a lock on the outside of the door, along with a metal slot that led into the room. There were bars on the windows all around the apartment- but it was furnished. 

It was a fancy cell. 

The furniture was nice though, a lot of money, it seemed, to be put in to the space. He wondered if all the rooms were like this. He walked into the kitchen. It was small, but large enough to fit a fridge, a few cabinets and a small pantry. And a single counter on the side. He opened the fridge, and blinked as he saw food in it. Odd. 

Now that he was actually thinking about it, he noticed that the room’s lights turned on when they flicked the switch, meaning there was electricity in the building. Chilled must be paying the power bill.

“This is a lot of effort being put into some people who he hates,” John pondered out loud, asking for some sort of response. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” Jonathan called back. “Lighting, furniture, there’s even an air conditioner,” he listed and his brows furrowed. “Maybe it's a tactic? He wants to give them some comfort so he can get something out of them?” he suggested and John shrugged. “Could be, I guess. I don’t really wanna find out. We got him here, let’s leave?” he asked more than anything and he got an agreement from the other two. 

“Yeah,” Ryan mumbled as he moved to the door. “Let’s head on out, guys.” 

They walked out the door and Ryan locked it once they shut it. Then, he pulled out his phone and fell silent with confusion. “Uhm… Hey, Ze just messaged me. He says he wants one of us to stay and stand guard,” he mumbled. Both of the other two looked at him, confusion swelling till Jon blurted out “Not it” quickly. John looked at him in surprise, and opened his mouth to say it but Ryan beat him. “Not it!” 

“Damnit!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms with a pout. “Fine, whatever. I got him, I might as well watch him,” he murmured. “That’s the spirit!” Ryan patted his shoulder, sent a smile, and then headed to the stairs. “We’ll see you at work tomorrow, John,” Ryan waved. “Later,” Jon followed and John just mumbled out a goodbye as he watched them head down the stairs. 

\--

A hit and he was out.

A pain lingered in Jaren’s neck as he woke up, causing him to groan softly. He opened his eyes, confusion flooding in as he saw the ceiling above him. “Craig?” he called quietly. 

When he didn’t get a reply, he quietly cursed and turned his head. Finally, he processed that this wasn’t his hotel room. 

Then, finally, the memories came flooding back and hit him hard.

He groaned again and forced himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes as he mumbled to himself about being an idiot. 

“Hello?” he decided to test his luck and call out of the room he was in. When no one replied, he stood up and let dizziness over take him. God, how hard was he hit? He didn’t know, but he decided to tread lightly. He walked to a window first. He was confused by the bars, but the height of the building told him he wasn’t in just a house. Pursing his lips he continued to move, heading out of the room and into the very short hallway that led to the living room. 

He peaked into the room carefully, making extra sure it was safe before he moved out and towards the door. He ecided to test his luck with that, turning the knob slowly and quietly, but it stopped. 

Locked from the outside was an issue- and it didn’t look like there was a keyhole on the front. What type of handle doesn’t have a keyhole? 

He cursed softly again and rubbed his head before jumping in surprise when the slot opened up. “You’re awake!” a familiar voice greeted him and it struck his head harder than he thought. The pain was ignorable for now though, as he felt a sickening feeling of regret fill him. “_You_,” he spoke cautiously. “You fucking- you kidnapped me!” he accused, the tone of his voice raising some. He moved a little so he could look through the slot, meeting a pair of entertained blue eyes. “I don’t think it's kidnapping if you’re an adult. More just person-taking.” 

Jaren hated the fact that was actually pretty funny. Luckily, his anger hid that. “Whatever- why did you ‘take’ me?” he asked in turn. “To get paid,” he responded back cooly. “Paid?” Jaren repeated. “Uhhuh. Look, Jare, I’m gonna be honest with you. You and your friends are fucked,” John chuckled softly, “The crew? Yeah, you guys pissed off some major people.” 

His blood ran cold at the mention of his friends, eyes widening some and a nervous edge creeping onto his back. “Leave my friends alone,” he spoke, demanding in tone, “What are they paying you? I’ll double it!” 

John actually had found that idea pretty entertaining as well, and he’d love to see Jaren even try and live up to that promise. “Do you even know who you pissed off? They could quadruple their offer just to keep you in this room,” he pointed out. Jaren felt a sickness in his stomach. Who on earth is successful enough to do that and they pissed them off? 

“Wh… who did we piss off?” he asked, hesitance as the options of who it could be presented themselves. “Hmmm, why should I tell you?” John asked, pushing his limits, trying to get under his skin. “Because you might not have any clue who you’re messin’ with,” he shot back. “I- I just have to know. Please? I- I just,” Options were limited to few and he hated those he had in mind. “Please,” he breathed finally, his final attempt. 

Silence followed for a long moment.

“Chilled.”

Jaren tensed, freezing completely and his breath hitching. “H--who?” he forced it out. He had to have misheard.

“Chilled,” John repeated, his tone calmer than it had been, more observing. Jaren felt his stomach twist and he booked it from the door to throw up his fears.

_Of fucking course it was Chilled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be Jaren/John centric soooo, be ready for them.


	8. Breakouts + Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sososo much @therapidfangeek, for writing the backstory scenes!!! 
> 
> Also, this chapter gets pretty heavy with the violence aspect and there's some blood description but not a ton. Just be careful while reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is backstory in this- but its meant to be Jaren telling it but its written in 3rd person. Cause I was too lazy to figure out 1st person. Just hope its not too confusing. -TheRapidFanGeek

Jaren moved off the floor, wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet. He stared at himself in the mirror. God he felt sick. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was from fear brought onto him or from actually being sick. Maybe it was a mix.

He stared at himself, running a hand through his hair and turning on the sink, washing his hands, washing his face, and then moving out of the room. He walked back to the door, peeking out the slot as it was still open. He sighed silently and then rubbed his eyes. “You can’t work with him,” he spoke, quiet. 

Silence met him and then, finally the eyes were back and full of curiosity. “Why? Because you don’t want me to collect that bounty?” he asked and Jaren shook his head. “No- I mean, of course I fucking don’t! I don’t even want to know what he could have planned for me- for my team,” he breathed. That was a whole fear in itself. “But- you don’t understand, I don’t want him to hurt anybody else either. Chilled isn’t a good person to work with- he-he,” he felt his stomach turn in pain. God, it hurt to think about him being back. 

John stared in curiosity. He really was curious. The crew- from his research- was a tough group. To be this scared of one person must mean he left a scar with them, but what? 

“Why is he so bad?” he asked. Jaren looked at him, eyes full of panic. 

But. Nothing came. Instead John met silence and a head shake from the other. “You can’t work with him,” he repeated. His body was shaking, tears forming in his eyes. God, he didn’t want to think. Jaren wanted nothing more than the sweet silence of his thoughts to come but they were getting louder, the memories of everything. 

John watched momentarily, watched as the man slipped into a panic, before he sighed. “Hey, you wanna hit?” he asked, holding his vape pen through the slot after he grabbed it from his pocket. “It might help. Just breathe deeply and exhale slowly,” he explained. He watched Jaren look at it, his breathing heavy and he held his hand out, gently taking it. He eyed it over, before putting his mouth and pushing the button.

He followed direction, breathing in the vapor deeply and then removing the pen to exhale slowly. He’d hate to admit it made him feel better. And he hated it when he handed the pen back after another hit with a small “thank you”. 

“No problem,” he replied simply, taking a hit of his own before pocketing the device. He exhaled and then looked around the hall. 

It fell silent after that. John supposed that was for the best. It let Jaren calm down, and it let him start piecing things together. 

Chilled had a bounty on the Crew. Not just something small either, it was a large sum of money. Or, John hoped. He never actually heard the number. They all supposed that the Crew did something to Chilled to have him place such a price on their heads.

Yet, he’s giving them a good room, good living space. And, Ryan had communicated with the group, he had talked about how Chilled said he wanted to watch them suffer in a shithole. This wasn’t a shit hole. 

But another thing that set him off was just how panicked Jaren got over the man who wasn’t even here. Just the name had set him off. And, whatever happened between them made him so panicked that he would warn someone who had just kidnapped him not to work with Chilled. 

He pursed his lips lightly, and then pulled out his phone, he had a message from Ryan, which was good- he was going to text him anyways. He opened it and the silence with him grew heavier as he read the text. 

‘Chilled is on his way, he said he wanted to talk to Smii7y in person.’

Well that wouldn’t do. 

_ ‘Alright. But, hey. Question. Do you know what happened between chilled and the crew?’ _

‘I never asked. He just doesn’t seem to like them much.’

'I wouldn't ask him. It's a touchy subject for them.'

Better. The touchier the better but…

He let his eyes land on the door, and he peeked through the slot. Jaren was still there. 

"Chilled is on his way," he mumbled. A breath hitched and he watched the body shake, a sob leaving the male's lips. He was crying?

He watched the body slump to the ground, and then another sob echo out. "N-no! Please- no," he pleaded and shook his head. "I-I don't- I don't want- he'll do it again," he was rushing put words and stuttering over himself to try and beat the next flow of emotions. 

John just listened. He listened until finally he moved from the door and unlocked it. Then, he opened the door.

Jaren sat on the floor, his legs pulled to his chest and body shaking as he cried into his knees. "Alright," John spoke, his tone softer yet still deprived of emotion. "You want out of here?" He asked. Jaren forced himself to nod, before looking up. His eyes were streaming tears, his face was soaked. 

John nodded. "Alright. I'll let you out, but I want answers. I'll drive you to where you're staying. It's a hotel, right?" He asked, moving to help him up. Jaren nibbled his lip and nodded again before he held his hand out. John grabbed it and pulled him to his feet. “Alright. Let’s head down, we’ll get to my car and get out of here. Ohm is gonna kick my ass but… I don’t know,” he shook his head. “Come on.” 

They left the room, shutting the door after them and then beginning down the stairs. They kept as quiet as they could, with Jaren sniffling and their footsteps echoing down the stairwell. They both stopped talking as they heard a door at the bottom of the stairs open. 

“Come on, Anthony, do we really have to-” 

“I am  _ not _ going over this again, Steven.” 

Fear wrote itself over Jaren’s face, but instead of the panic that it had held, it was just cold, his face paled, his eyes widened, and he grew stiff. He looked at John, who held a calm expression, unreadable accept for the way he froze up and then gestured, mouthing quickly ‘up the stairs.’

They moved up to the doorway that led to the floor a few under the top. They’d be okay, as long as Chilled and Ze kept walking. John messed with the first few doors till one opened, and then he gestured Jaren inside. The male listened and hurried in, and then John was listening. He let his head peak out to watch the doorway at the end which led to the stairwell. He kept  _ careful. _ He saw two figures move into the window of the door and he ducked his head in and left the door open a crack- leaving it open just enough that he was able to hear the door at the end creak open and voices come through. “You’re paranoid, Anth-” “Shut up, Steven!” the voice cut him off, “I’m  _ not _ in the mood. I’m being  _ careful. _ There’s no one here, let’s check the next one." The door shut and John sighed before looking at Jaren. 

Jaren looked pissed. 

John flinched back from the glare. "He's going to fucking  _ kill _ us," Jaren mumbled, stepping back. "We shouldn't- you should've just kept me in the room! Now he's  _ looking _ for us!" He spoke harshly and John pursed his lips before shaking his head. "No-” “Why do I even trust people!” Jaren ran a hand through his hair, “You kidnap me after I think we’re becoming friends- or something- we fucking- we kissed!” he gestured and John frowned, gesturing for him to keep his mouth shut. “Shh, Jaren, please,” he mumbled. “Don’t even say my name!” he exclaimed. “And now, because I decided to trust you- we’re probably going to be killed on the spot!” he gripped his hair, breathed out harshly in a huff and shook his head. “Your gang is the reason I'm here! I should be trusting you- you work for Chilled! You’re probably leading me into a trap!” 

The door at the end of the hall opened. 

“Jaren,” John tried again. 

“I said don’t say my name!” he yelled back.

Footsteps. John took a nervous glance to the door. “Look, listen-” 

Jaren’s glare hardened and John swallowed before he turned quickly and slammed the door just as a shot sounded out. A hole was made in the door and John let out a pained noise as the bullet hit his arm.

Jaren fell quiet and he blinked, finding his way out of his fit to lace in concern as tears built up in his eyes again. This was all to similar to what happened before. “Cr-Craig,” he breathed.

“Chilled! They’re in here!” 

John locked the door and moved back a bit, gripping his arm tightly in pain. “Smitty,” he spoke harshly, voice turned stern and Jaren tensed, looking at him. “I get it- you’re scared,” he spoke, trying to talk him down. “But I need you to focus. I’m  _ not _ ready to be shot to death because I’m helping some dumbass out. Now- hurry the fuck up and get that window open,” he stated, pointing to one that had a fire escape by it. Jaren’s eyes widened, and he looked at John before nodding and hurrying over. 

John went to work. First by taking his gun out of his hoodie, he had it for safety reasons mostly- being in a gang does that to you, and he shot back through the door to start a standoff. He then had to get something on his wound, he decided to get his jacket off. He couldn’t move his arm much without pain, so he got his jacket of shakily. He could hear voices outside the door, and it made him work faster as he tried to ignore the pain though it was nearly impossible. He took his shirt off after and then got his jacket back on. He took his shirt and walked towards Jaren while he tied it lightly on the wound, just enough to keep the blood in. 

He was happy to see the window open, and with Jaren’s help he climbed out. Together they both hurried down the escape and then into the street, booking it for the car. The minute they were in the vehicle, sighs escaped them both and John started it as quick as he could before pulled off and driving away. 

They both caught their breath, taking a bit to calm down. “You… Thank you,” Jaren mumbled, not looking at John but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t look either. “Whatever. It was probably bound to happen… I don’t think Toonz liked me much,” he mumbled and leaned back. “I gotta… I gotta get this stitched up…” he mumbled, moving his arm just so slightly. “Bullet out, y’know.”

Jaren pursed his lips. “I can… I… I know someone who could do that. Assuming you guys don’t do hospitals,” he glanced to him finally. “You’re right. We don’t. It’s not easy to explain gettin’ shot after all, or the injuries you get.” 

“Yeah.”

Silence followed, tense and awkward. John felt light headed but he was dealing with it while he drove, and soon enough they were at the hotel. John parked the car and they sat for a minute. “You can… come in. Let my friend’s help you sense, you, well, you did just save my life,” he opened the door. John nodded. “I was the reason it needed saving,” he stated. “Yeah, but… I don’t know- you could of left me there but,” he gestured and John nodded. He understood. 

They both walked into the hotel, John being careful to hide his injury. They went up the elevator and Jaren led him to the rooms. He checked Brocks. Two knocks and no reply made him purse his lips. He supposed it was late. He was only passed out for a few hours after all. “You got the time?” he asked, looking to the blonde by him who showed him his phone. 

It was just about five. 

He sighed and then knocked again. Still no reply and he moved to check in with Marcel. Next best choice if Brock wasn’t up. A nock on the door though and he was met with a few loud groans through the door. 

“I am not answerin it again! Ye can do it David!”   
  


“No I can’t, ‘m asleep. Marcel ye do it.”

“Noooooooo.”

“I’ll do it-”

“But I’ll have to move if you do!”

“Just do it Brock!”

Jaren blanked and sighed. He didn’t know what to expect. “Can one of you guys just open the door?” he called through. “I got an injury out here.”

Five seconds and Brock had the door open with worry in his tired eyes. “Jaren!” he breathed and pulled him into a hug. “We were all so worried! Oh- Injury! Are you okay? Are you-” he paused as he saw the blonde by Jaren, who was avoiding any sense of eye contact. “Are you… are you hurt?” Brock asked as looked to the white haired male. When he got a no in response, he looked to the blonde. “Are you?” he asked. John looked at him, a little sheepish in glance but he nodded. “Yeah… I uh, I don’t mean to interrupt,” he mumbled. “Oh my god- nonsense, come with me- all my stuff is in my room.” Brock moved out and he led John along, who glanced at Jaren. He just nodded, gave a thumbs up, then turned into the room to yell at the guys. He was met by yelling, a few worried hugs, and a bit of scolding.

He didn’t tell them about Chilled yet. He decided to wait before he got more information from John, and he decided to wait until Tyler was with them all.

He fell asleep on David’s bed, laying on top of Craig.

He needed the comfort.

\--

John stared up at the ceiling, late morning and he wasn't supposed to leave the bed- Doctor's orders. Brock was really nice, he decided, nicer than anyone on his gang could get anyways. Or was it ex-gang? He supposed he couldn’t go back to them now. But, maybe he’d see Lui later and be able to ask him. He was infatuated with that David character after all. 

He looked at his arm, which was wrapped and neatly fixed up. It ached but he took painkillers for it that would hopefully kick in.

His eyes moved when he heard the door open, and he watched Jaren walk in. “Brought you some water,” he mumbled, moving to place it on the nightstand before sitting on the bed across from John’s with his own drink in hand. “Your arm feeling better?” 

John shook his head. “Not really, but… atleast I’m not bleeding. You tell them anything?” Jaren glanced off. “No… I’m sort of waiting for the right moment. I don’t want to freak any of them out with the whole… thing.” He wanted to avoid Chilled as much as he could, even talking about him. “About that,” John mumbled, “I think we had a deal?” He blinked and nodded slowly. “Yeah… I think we did.” A gesture came that told him to keep going.

Jaren sighed, shrinking in on himself and shaking his head. “Chilled was… never a  _ good _ person… But, we all did like him at the beginning.”

_ Jaren grinned as he sat on the couch, listening to Tyler as he excitedly talked about a mission. “And then, boom! Huge ass explosion comes from the c-4, cause Evan’s an idiot and activated it too early-” “hey!” “-And, then we got out of there as fast as we fucking could, but we got it!”  _

_ He dropped a bag onto the table and Brock hummed as he opened it, grinning big. “Great job, Ty!” he complimented. “Now- I think fair is fair. I believe a few hundred out of this belongs to our rat?” He suggested.  _

_ Nods came in agreement and Brock nodded before heads turned to look at the aforementioned. “Well, what’d’ya say? A few hundred makeup for all the work?” Brock asked, looking to a brunette in the corner of the room. “That’ll do nicely,” he agreed. “But please, you all can address me by name. Call me Chilled.” _

_ “Is that a gang name I sense?” Brian teased, and Chilled shrugged with a grin. “Maybe.” _

_ Chilled was their own rat, in with all the corporate companies and gangs around the cities. He knew nearly everything when there was a possible hit which made him perfect. He had already given them a good amount of info at this point and enough hits that the gang had a genuine trust in him. They used first names, they accepted tasks from him, they did favors for him and vise versa that he was trusted as one of them.  _

John nodded, his eyes focused as Jaren fidgeted with his sleeve. “It was all going good. Really good. We we're making a ton, and Chilled was unbelievably helpful to us, giving us so much information- some we could only dream of getting,” he explained softly. “But then… then came a huge fuck up in that point of our lives, and our trust for people.”

_ It was another gang in california, known for dealing drugs and the control they had on the city. _

_ The Crew was supposed to pull a heist, take a bit of what they were selling to sell off themselves, take their money, get rid of whoever was in their way.  _

_ They paired off.  _

_ Jaren and Craig were together.  _

_ Tyler and Evan. _

_ Marcel and Brock. _

_ Chilled, David, Brian.  _

_ It was all going well at first. They all broke off and everyone was doing their respective jobs in record time.  _

_ Then David’s voice was coming through the coms. To quick and broken up for them to register. “Ye guys- Brian- He hurt him- he- he- Help- quick,” the line cut and then gunshots were fired in the base. Of course panic was inevitable at that point. They were compromised- they had to be. David and Brian were in trouble.  _

_ “We have to help!” Jaren stated, “We’re the closest to them!” His eyes locked with Craig, who bit his lip anxiously before nodding. “Okay- okay, yeah- let’s go,” he agreed and they ran towards the two.  _

_ But, they really wished they hadn’t.  _

_ David had been knocked out, his body on the floor and limp but he was breathing.  _

_ Brian on the other hand… oh poor Brian.  _

_ Blood leaked from his eye and he was out cold.  _

_ “Brian!” Craig exclaimed, moving quickly to him. Jaren followed, but he did a count in his head. “Where’s Chilled?” he asked, looking around quickly. “Chilled? Oh no- what if he was taken- we have to tell the guys,” he spoke while rummaging through a bag he had on his side, looking for something to clean Brian’s eye with.  _

_ Jaren nodded. “I’ll tell them,” he agreed and moved to grab Nogla’s com off of him, being careful so he didn’t break it. But, then he heard a click. A familiar click of a gun and he turned his head quickly, eyes widening at the sight. “I can’t have you doing that, Smit.” _

_ Chilled stood before them, a grin laced to his face and weapon in hand pointed at them. _

_ Craig turned his head, his own eyes widening and betrayal forming on his face. “Chilled?” he asked, lips pursing tightly. “What are you doing?” Chilled chuckled. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked in return, raising a brow. “I’m here for that com. Can’t have you guys getting out of this," he stated with another chuckle to follow. Jaren stared at him and then gripped the communicator tighter. “You son of a bitch,” he hissed and moved back a bit. “Nuh-uh-uh,” he tsked and pulled the trigger, shooting Craig in the arm. Craig let out a small cry of pain, he hand coming to grab the part shot quickly.  _

_ “Craig!” Jaren exclaimed, his worry moving to his friend before he heard another click and a shot went off. He got his in the leg. Pain filled him as he fell over, his mind full of panic and he reached to grab his own gun but Chilled was quick to move. He stood over Craig, gun pointed at his head. “Any other movements, Smit, and Craig’s not going to be able to help you out.”  _

_ “No,” Jaren breathed and looked at Craig. Craig was scared. He looked terrified, tears built in his eyes and he wouldn’t even look at Chilled. Instead, he looked at Jaren. He looked at him for comfort. The canadian swallowed before he just stopped moving. He listened. “Good,” Chilled mumbled and he held a hand out, “Now hand me the Com.” Jaren hesitated. He eyed the gun. He could try, he could take him down.  _

_ But, he didn’t want to risk Craig’s life.  _

_ He handed over the com. Chilled took it and his smile fell. “Good.” He turned the gun and shot Craig in the leg, him letting out another cry, before Chilled began to walk away. “The others should already be dealt with. You all had a good run, but I need the money more. Anthony will be dealt with accordingly as well,” he chuckled and looked to the two. “And as promised in the agreement I had with you all, no cops will be called. Instead we’re dealing with him in a much better way.” _

_ Both their hearts sank and they watched him walk off as tears began to stream down Jaren's face and he felt the aching pain in his leg grow stronger as reality set in from his adrenaline high.  _

_ He took in a breath and moved, tried to stand but putting pressure on his leg made him wince and became unbearable to try. “It’s no use,” Craig breathed, his body shook as he choked on a sob. Jaren looked at him, his heart broke. Craig looked at him, tried to smile, tried to show a bit of comfort in it as he shook his head. “Lay down and elevate your leg, above your chest. I-I know you can do it. Jare, I need you to hold on for me, okay?” his voice was shaking, it was straining itself to stay steady enough to get words out. Jaren shook his head. “Craig- I- you can’t be going out on me,” he pleaded. “Lay down, Jare,” he soothed, “Please. I’ll lay down too. No matter what remember I loved you as much as I love my own family.”  _

_ It was hesitant but Jaren lied down and he forced his leg to lift up. He tried to calm his breaths from the heaviness he wanted it to be at, tried to soothe himself. But, when he tried to take a glance, his grew panicked from Craig’s limp state. “Craig?” he tried, no response sent him into a frenzy. “Craig! Please- Craig don’t do this! I can’t- I can’t-” Tears streamed down his face and he heard footsteps approaching. He wasn’t ready to go out like this, he wasn’t ready to be caught. He wasn’t ready to lose Craig- or Brian, or anyone! _

_ His head was buzzing and his thoughts were covering his mind that he didn’t realize he was surrounded until he heard more guns cocking. He closed his eyes tight, breathing quickly, curling up despite the pain. But, the next shots to go off weren’t from those that found them. At least, not the bad guys.  _

_ “Smit-” _

_ “Oh my god, Jaren!” he blinked, trying to snap out of it as he opened his eyes and moved a bit to see Tyler moving towards him with worried eyes. “Fuck, you look like shit,” he commented and Jaren couldn’t help the sob the moved through his lips. And, the minute Tyler was close enough, he hugged him tight, crying into him and begging to leave, begging to get out of their, and praying that the other three were okay.  _

John looked at Jaren, nodding slowly. 

“We all made it out alive, at least,” he mumbled, shrugging some as he sipped his own drink. His eyes glanced away and he brought his free hand to wipe at them as tears built. “He was a rat. We didn’t think… we didn’t think that meant for us too but… a rat is a rat.” 

“But why is he so intent on this whole hatred with you?” John asked. “We made it out alive,” Jaren stated. “He wasn’t expecting it, by any means. And… we ratted him out to everyone we knew worked with him. Craig did a lot more of that than any of us but karma is a bitch…” he chuckled weakly. “He tried to kill us a few more times before we disappeared, tried to screw us over by learning what we know- he was in with so many people that he could easily learn of our locations and things like that… Hell, Evan has a huge scar on his back from him burning his house down. Tyler nearly lost a finger… I’ve seen Craig, Brock, and Brian live more near death experiences than I can count because of him… it’s terrifying!” he exclaimed, shaking his head. “When we made that big heist in New York, that was our final shot. We went off the radar, and in that he left us alone.” 

“Until now,” John mumbled, and Jaren nodded. “Until now,” he agreed. “But- you guys have to understand, you  _ will _ end up like us. I’ve seen it happen to everyone who didn’t cut ties with him. He uses you for his own gain, and then kills you after he gets enough or too close to the fire. He’s only after us because we had luck on our side and made it out- but he’s come  _ so _ close too many times. He’s adamant, especially if you learn enough about him. And- you guys clearly know too much if you found him after he went off the radar.” 

John fell quiet and Jaren glanced off. “Just… I know you probably can’t go back to you’re gang either, sense he’s most likely after you now and…” John nodded, glancing at him to continue. “You’re welcome here. I… don’t trust you, but I don’t think you’re bad. Just consider it, okay?” 

He stood up and turned, leaving the room. 

John had a lot to think about.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, short chapters for the win, and fucking John over for the win--

Brock wasn’t stupid.

Now, he figured that was known by now. He may be nice, he may be a bit easy to convince, but he wasn’t  _ stupid _ . 

So where did Jaren get off trying to fool him? 

He knew something was up the minute John told him he was shot. A few red lights went off in his head, he tried to shake it off, but then John went on to tell him that Jaren saved him. 

Jaren went missing and came back with a life saved? No, that wasn’t something he’d do. Not that it wasn’t like Jaren to save someone, of course, but it wasn’t like him to just not take them to the hospital. No, instead he brought him to him, the gang’s first aid professional. The  _ gangs _ medic. John had to know something. 

Or, he supposed Jaren could have lied. For all he knew, John might be poor and he might not have medical insurance, Jaren could have lied and said he was a doctor or something.

Yet that seemed beyond unlikely. John didn’t look poor. 

Brock had noticed the little things when he stitched him up. His clothing, how nice and new the jacket was along with the shirt. He noticed John had painted his nails, his hair looked freshly done. 

So the poor part was out. 

Of course, he could always try confrontation, try and get some relief to his thoughts. It wasn’t like Jaren could run away, in fact, he seemed to be a bit more clingy to their group, freaking out at the mere idea of one of them going out, almost pleading David to stay home after the Irishman had decided to go on another date with Lui. That made them all a bit more suspicious. 

But, what finally got Brock to ask about it was just seeing how frequently he went to talk with John. He could just let him be, stay strangers. But Jaren seemed almost anxious to talk to him. Of course, Brock hoped that was for a good reason, maybe Jaren had a crush? But he doubted it much more than he would have liked.

He stood outside the room, contemplating for a moment until he pushed his card to the lock and heard the beep. He opened the door and walked inside, making sure the door shut after.   
  
“Oh, hey Brock!” Jaren greeted, fiddling with his hands lightly. “Hi, Doc,” John mumbled. Both fell silent as Brock blankly met their gazes individually before he sighed. “Alright. I’m gonna cut straight to it,” he stated, walking into the room, arm crossing. “What exactly is going on?” 

The two shared a nervous glance before Jaren chuckled. “What do ya mean, Brock?” he asked, calmly. But the way he averted his gaze gave Brock enough leverage. “You’re not telling me something Jare. I know you well enough to see you’re hiding something,” he accused. Before an argument could be made, he held his hand up, sighed, and continued, “I’m a better liar than you. I know the tics. I know  _ your _ tics.”

Jaren stayed silent for a minute, exchanging a look with John, who shrugged. He fidgeted with his hands, staying silent longer than Brock felt was a good sign. “Jaren,” he urged, voice back to a softer tone. He moved to sit by him, a calmness to his atmosphere that spread around the room and gave Jaren the ability to take in a small breath. “I don’t know if its a good idea for you to know,” he admitted, and Brock cocked his head to the side a bit and worry filled him. That wasn’t a good sign.

Jaren caught the looked and he gestured a bit. “Not because I don’t trust you, Brock,” he added, mumbling, “Just… I don’t want you to freak out.” Brock clicked his tongue lightly. "If it's bad enough I'll freak out than its bad enough you can't keep it to yourself," he mumbled. He was right.

Another look passed between Jaren and John and then finally he let out a small sigh. "Chilled," he murmured. "It's about chilled."

That wasn't a name Brock was expecting. 

He tensed up some, a silence filling the room that broke as Jaren sniffled. "I'm  _ scared _ , Brock," he let out and his heart broke because this was a very serious fear.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice changing to what he'd have soft to be more firm. He glanced to John, who refused to look back, and his heart sank some. "He came here shot. You saved him is doubtful, you've been so clingy this last day," he grabbed his shoulder lightly. "Jaren,  _ what happened _ ?"

A tear slipped down Jaren's face and he shook his head. It was quiet, he didn’t  _ want _ to talk. 

John shifted some, gaining Brock’s eyes quickly. “I can...” he began, stopping his offer hesitantly as he met Jaren’s different colored eyes. A little nod followed quickly and then he clung onto Brock, hiding his face against him. 

John sat himself up better for the conversation and Brock waited patiently, watching as he did. He kept his gaze on his lap for a moment, contemplating what to say before he gazed to him and began. “Chilled is after you all,” he answered quickly, treating it like ripping a bandaid off.

Brock’s heart  _ stopped _ . 

Visibly pailing, he shook his head slowly. “What?” 

John couldn’t meet his eyes. He felt a bit guilty, after all. He had involvement in getting them to this point. “He’s gotten you guys under watch. Knows your all camped out here, knows he’s got you caught… he knows where… Tyler? Tyler’s house is.” He couldn’t help spilling the details, after getting shot and sort of betraying your team, it just wants to come out. “He’s hired a gang to take you out... I can’t- I can’t help much other than that, hell, I shouldn’t be here! It was my gang he hired!” he laughed lightly, cold and dry in tone, and lifted up his good arm to run a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry, I wouldn’t have helped if I knew they were so terrible- I,” he breathed in through his nose, “I… They just offered such good pay, I needed it to get out,” he glanced off.

Brock sat silently for a few minutes. The room stayed silent for a few minutes.

“John,” he began, gaining the attention of Jaren and him. “You even doing this is… brave. Is that how you got shot? Something involving them and you two?” he asked, looking between them and getting nods. “Then… I think that’s reason enough. I think we can trust you. But,” he trailed off, “I  _ have  _ to tell the others. I’ll call David and tell him to come back.”

At least that was something, but John paused. “Wait- Is David out with someone?” he asked, quickly and quietly. “Yeah,” Brock answered, drawn out, “Why?” 

_ Oh no. _

\--

David pursed his lips as he walked, taking short lasting glances towards Lui, who seemed stressed.

“Are ye okay?” he finally asked, his voice gentle and caring. Lui jumped lightly and he looked up at him with a smile. “Yeah, I’m okay-” “Don’t fake it.” 

The shorter paused and then gained confusion to his eyes, his smile straining. “What?” he asked. “Don’t fake it,” David repeated, then averted his gaze forward. “You don’t gotta fake a smile to let me know yer okay,” he added, “It makes the statement seem less true.” 

Lui took a moment and then slowly nodded before he sighed. “It’s cause it’s not fully true,” he responded, crossing his arms lightly. “My… my friends have been going through a lot lately. We’ve all been sorta stressed. John went missing and everyone’s been on a scale of emotions,” he sighed and shook his head. “We’re worried.”

Well, sort of. Ryan was pissed after he heard from Chilled about Jaren getting out. And John just going missing? Jaren had to have kidnapped him. Revenge or something in play. 

Chilled told them he heard yelling and went to solve the situation but then they were gone once he finally got into the room. They were all sort of pissed about it, but no one knew what to do sense none of them knew where John might be. 

David nodded, and as he went to talk his phone went off. “Oh- sorry, gimme a sec. That’s Brock’s ring.” 

He dug through his pocket and pulled out his phone, pressing answer and quickly putting it to his ear. 

After a minute, the called ended and he stayed silent for a moment as he put his phone in his pocket. “I gotta go,” he murmured, “something’s going on, Jaren’s new buddy is needin a talk with us and…” he blanked. “... John. Is he a long haired blonde?” Lui was a little taken back by the question, but he hummed in answer, confirming his thoughts. “I know where he’s at.” David knew where he was? John was with them? Why was David telling  _ him  _ that? Surely Jaren would have come ratting out their group?

Or… Was John doing that now?

“Can I come see him?” Lui asked, quickly, a hope in his voice that lent more to finding things out more than seeing John. But, David didn't know that so he took it as a good thing. “Of course! Come back to the hotel with me,” he grabbed his hand gently and the two began to walk, but a nervousness lingered in Lui. 

The walk was short and David led Lui up to the rooms, coming to Brock’s- where they were all meeting. He knocked on the door, taking a moment before calling through it; “Guys, it’s me.”

The door opened after that, Evan meeting his look with something serious in tone. He looked to Lui, raising a brow. “You brought a guest?” he asked. “Lui’s here t’ see John,” David mumbled. Evan looked him over carefully before he moved aside and the two were let in. 

Lui felt too out of place for his liking but the moment he spotted John- John who paled upon spotting him and his eyes widened a bit. Lui stared him  _ down _ and quivered a little, biting his lip to hold back any anger he held and instead using it to his advantage. “John!” he called, estatic to see him, running over and grabbing his face, looking him over quickly to make sure he was okay. “You had us all  _ so _ worried,” he breathed and John stared. Lui leaned over, hugging him tightly, making a show of it as he whispered in his ear. “You’re  _ fucked _ .”


	10. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Lui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love short chapters, love it when the cousin won't write their part---
> 
> Good on them for finally getting it done and helping with the middle bit.

John was in a very rough situation now, as he felt Lui pull back to look at him again before going in for another hug, as he looked around and saw all the awaiting and curious eyes. 

He could vaguely hear the muffled cries in his ear, vaguely hear Lui calling him an asshole and such. Making little threats "don't ever do that again" and "I'm going to kill you when I have the chance".

But, why was Lui here? Was Lui really this stupid? Of course, he knew the brunette wasn't, but this was  _ crazy _ .

Unless he knew that he was here? And so did the others? Then what, were they outside waiting?

That was more thoughts John didn't want.

Lui finally pulled away completely, a few tears streaming down his face that he quickly wiped away. "I'm sorry, but god we  _ missed _ you," he sniffled and moved back a few steps. 

"I uhm," John tried to get out, his voice shuttering. 

Lui stood back by David, his hands fiddling with one another.

That was sign one that Lui was all bark and no bite.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced to Brock, who smiled at him supportingly. "We're all here for you, John. And, what's better? You have a friend! You can tell him about everything too!"

He glanced over. Sign two presented itself as Lui gripped onto David's hand. 

He was both standing and clinging onto someone to feel calm because he was nervous, it was something John picked up about him through his time observing- but more important it all meant that Lui was bluffing. He wouldn't do shit.

And, their friends weren't around.

John breathed in through his nose and then slowly smiled. "Well, for starters. You might wanna rethink your friends." 

Watching Lui's face fall was far too satisfying.

"Cause David's little boyfriend is a spy," he added.

Eyes were on Lui too fast and David seemed too surprised to be angry. "What are you talking about, John?" Lui asked instead, voice sounding just as surprised. 

John rolled his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, Lui. I'm not even mad you're here, Ry probably sent ya, huh?" He asked and Lui quickly shook his head. "No! I was out with David and heard you were here-" "And you came from the goodness of your heart?" John scoffed as he cut him off, "No. Save it. If your gonna lie you might as well go back to the innocent boyfriend act."

Lui wouldn't look up at David, instead he slowly pulled away, breathed out slowly and crossed his arms. "I didn't come because Ryan asked, John. We didn't even know where you were!" He rolled his eyes. "I was out with David and he told me you were here, I wanted to see you!" He huffed. "Likely story," John grumbled, glaring. "Yes! Very likely because it's true! John, shit got  _ bad _ with you gone, Ry's flipped his lid and the whole team's been fighting and a mess. I'm not even a spy anymore- Ry's to preoccupied tryin to keep peace to care what I do. And Del is absolutely crazy!"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked over while pulling up a news report.

Seventeen people in critical condition and Delirious to blame. The count rising.

"Oh," John breathed. "Yeah,  _ oh _ ," Lui spoke back and shook his head. "We… we were just really worried," he admitted finally, glancing off. "I guess Luke's a little pissed too. He thought you got kidnapped if we're honest- I did too."

That made John feel guilty. "Luke's worried, Del's crazy…" he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Didn't Chilled tell you anything?" He asked, completely forgetting the others had yet to learn of the Chilled stuff. 

Lui shook his head. "Chilled told us that they took you, that he and Ze tried to stop them before you were gone," he answered and gestured, "going off of you being okay I'm assuming he lied?" John nodded. "Great," he mumbled and the blonde agreed with the exasperated tone. This was a mess.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Brian chimed in, his voice on an edge. "But, are ye both talkin' about Chilled and Ze? Like, gang members Chilled and Ze?" They both nodded and the worry that passed over the room was crushing. Then, it was panic.

Shouting over came the space and they all began to panic and argue, pushing blames and fears left and right. Until they heard a loud shout. "Everyone shut the hell up!"

It was a shock to their nerves as they all fell silent and looked to Brock, who stood with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. That wasn’t good, to get on Brock’s nerves. He shook his head a little once everyone was looking. “Shouting won’t solve anything. I know this news is scary, but we have to stay level headed,” he reasoned, gaining little nods from the group. “Now. We need to come up with a plan, but first things first is getting Lui out of here,” he gestured. Lui blinked and then tilted his head. “What? No. I’m not leaving without John.” He looked to the blonde, who stared back. 

A simple shake of the head and then Lui was being ushered out. “David, show him to the lobby,” Brock stated. It was for good reason.

David and Lui walked in silence to the lobby, a tension between them that neither knew how to cut. 

Before reaching the area, David let out a sigh, it sounded pained and that hurt Lui more than he thought it would. “I… I can’t believe you were spyin on us,” he mumbled, gaining Lui’s attention quickly. “David I-” he was cut off by a look. A look of pain and disappointment that lingered on David’s face. “T’ think I wouldn’t of known without John,” he stated,tears building in his eyes as a sad smile spread across his lips. “Y’know I figured it was too good t’ be true, ye were just bein’ so sweet. It had t’ be fake,” he shook his head and patted the shorter on the shoulder. “Have a good life, Lui. I hope I won’t see ye again,” he finished, turning and walking away. 

Lui watched, a hopelessness in his eyes. “David, wait!” he tried, but the other kept walking. 

Lui just let him leave. And then, he left himself.

—

Ryan paced back and forth. He had tried calling Lui twice a dozen and more times, but no answer. Worry was building and the brunette didn’t know how much more he could take. It was a similar situation with Jon but at least he knew where he was. 

He felt a hand get placed on his shoulder and looked over quickly, finding nearly black eyes looking back. "Luke," he whispered, scratching to a whine as he turned around and hugged the other. "I don't know what to dooo," he complained, gripping onto him. “Lui’s gone quiet, Jon’s off making a fool of himself,” he shook his head, nuzzling into the man who held him back gently. “It’ll be fine, Ry,” Luke mumbled, a promise in his tone that Ryan would love to believe but couldn’t. 

He looked at him, lips in a genuine pout and doubt laced in his eyes. “How do you know?” he asked. Luke looked back down at him, a smile on his face as he cupped his cheek. “I just do, Bunny,” he cooed, “Everything’ will work out,” he promised and smiled. Ryan found it easy to match. They both just sat silent for a moment, staring and it was quickly becoming awkward for neither wanted to move. But, luckily Luke began to take the first step, leaning in. Not so luckily, before anything could happen Ryan’s phone rang and the male jumped with enthusiasm, pulling back and quickly grabbing it. The moment disappeared quickly after that.

Ryan picked up the phone quickly, eagerly asking; ”Hello?”

“Yeah, Ry?” It was Lui, oh thank god it was Lui. “I know where John is, and he’s a filthy fuckin’ traitor,” he spoke, a small crack in his voice.

Ryan’s heart broke and his hope left him.


	11. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wuh-oh, John gon messed up and--- is that??? GaSp??? Is that a new character???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how explosives work so bare w/ it if thats,,, not how explosives work---

Lui didn’t know what to do, he walked all the way home and hadn’t done much other than cry a little on his couch. He really did like David, with all of his heart. But he supposed some things couldn’t work out.

And if things couldn’t work out for him, things shouldn’t work out for them either.

Yet he felt  _ terrible  _ despite his petty attitude. 

He knew he shouldn't have ratted on them, that it was the worst choice he could have made, but honestly he couldn't bring himself to care that much. 

“They deserved it,” he kept telling himself that in search for some sort of condolence for his actions, yet he still felt bad for it. He needed something to take his mind off of it all, but nothing struck with him quite right. That was, however, when he got a call from John.

He recognized the ring, recognized the sound of the song he selected for him. And, though he wanted to ignore it, he grabbed his phone and answered. 

“What?” he stated, struck with venom and pain in tone. 

“I’m sorry,” were the first words he got in response. Words that struck him hard and made him feel worse. “I know we ended on a bad note,” he continued, amd Lui could hear shuffling, "But please hear me out."

He wanted to deny the request, he wanted to deny it more than anything and shut John out. But, he gave in with a sigh. "Say one thing wrong and I'm hanging up," he stated. "Look," John began, "I'm sure you already ratted on us. You're impulsive like that- and I don't blame you." He heard a small breath. "We've both been like this sense we joined up with Ryan."

That wasn't a lie. Sense joining the gang Lui had been more to act on an impulse than an actual thought. "Yeah, so?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Its aside the point," He answered. "But listen, I need a favor. You walked out, but that was all for the best." That was what made Lui skeptical. "For the best?" He repeated, scoff in tone, "that was a dick move!" 

Silence followed for a moment. "I know," John answered, "but now you're still on Ryan's good side, right? That whole team's good side?" Lui couldn't argue- he was on their good sides. "Yeah," he answered, "and what're ya getting at?" 

John was quiet again until he heard a little sigh, relieved. “I need you to tell them I’m quitting the restaurant. And, so are they.” 

Lui fell confused until he heard more voices come in. “Come on, Kryoz, hurry up!” With that his face fell and he stammered. “Wait- John, what’re you-” “Sorry, Lui. But we gotta hit where it hurts. Take it as a thank you for when I first met ya, and take it as m helping you in the long run."

The call ended and Lui’s stomach twisted. He quickly dialed up Ryan’s number, and the moment he could, quickly said; “Get to the restaurant.”

\--

John kept his calm and stoic look on point as he moved around the place, dumping gasoline where he could. A few c4s were set up in the back, and things were looking good. 

“How are things going?” he heard behind him, turning to see Jaren smiling at him. Behind the tinted glasses, John could spot the excitement in his eyes, the determination too. He was probably happy to be getting some revenge. “Good,” he answered, drawn out a bit. He adjusted the beanie on his head and then pushed his sunglasses up. “Thanks again for the outfit. Where’d you get a face mask?” he asked, tugging at it gently. Jaren shrugged. “Anthony went out and bought one, I guess,” he replied, and then moved over to grab the can of gas. John let him have it, and watched him shake it a little with an amused look. “This is practically empty! You really went all for it, huh?” he asked, snickering. “Yeah,” he answered, a smile forming under his mask. “I just wanna get this place burnt down to a crisp,” he added. “Did you guys get the register open? And the safe?” 

Jaren nodded, and gestered. “They took it all outside to the van. They’re actually waiting for us,” he mumbled. “You called Lui, right?” John nodded with a thumbs up. “Yep. Let’s get out of here,” he grabbed the gas can back and threw it across the room with a laugh, Jaren snickering as they walked out through the back. 

They joined the group, smiling and hopping into the van. “Hey, you guys are just in time,” Brock stated, smiling. “We were afraid you weren’t ever going to come out,” Brian groaned, before gesturing. “Drive, Tyler,” he added after and the car started to move, but not too far as Evan held up a switch and pressed the button. 

It was delayed- programed that way by Marcel himself. But, as they got down the street a loud noise rang and the building went up in flames. 

\--

It was a terrible sight. The place they put so much time into, the one thing they enjoyed with all their hearts more than being the thieves they were.

Ryan stared at the ruins of his restaurant, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "They…" He breathed. A hand was placed on his shoulder and then it gripped him. "I'm gonna kill 'em," Jon mumbled, voice quivering. Luke stood by them, his hands gripped into fist tightly.

The restaurant was Ryan, Luke, and Jon's home away from home. They built it from the ground up and used it as a means of an outlet for their pent up stresses and aggravations. To have it destroyed  _ hurt _ . 

"John had to have done this," Scotty mumbled to Lui, eyeing the other three carefully.

Lui refused to look anywhere but the ground in front of him. His mouth was dry and his stomach was twisted up in fear of memories fighting him. "Lui?" He heard Scotty ask, but he couldn't bring himself to ask what.

God he couldn't believe John knew. He couldn't believe he found out.

"Lui!" Scotty repeated, making him flinch. His eyes widened and he looked at him in surprise, tears forming in regret for past actions. "I did this," he breathed, voice breaking. Scotty gave him a confused gaze and he elaborated. " John did it- but I- I fucking caused it," he ran a hand through his hair. "Years ago- when we- me- when I was out and burned that house down," his voice shook as he spoke.

John wasn't just getting them where it hurts. He was getting  _ revenge. _ Full blown pay back. 

Scotty's eyes widened and he gasped. "No… Lui, that was…?" A nod and suspicions were true. "God- Ryan's gonna kill him," he added and Lui swallowed, nodding. "He's gonna kill  _ me _ ," he painfully voiced aout and Scotty frowned. 

But he knew he wasn’t exaggerating. If Ryan knew the reason John did this was because of something Lui did… Ryan would go crazy. 

He looked to the trio again, watched as Ryan began to scour through some debris, pulling out pictures and such. 

“We won’t tell him,” Scotty decided, looking to Lui with a promise in his eyes. “He’ll find out,” Lui hissed, “John could tell him.” He gripped onto his arms in frustration before shaking his head. “He’s trying to hit where it hurts so we back down- he’ll tell them I did this and hurt us even more.”

“Then we’ll get him before he can,” Scotty reasoned, “We take him down, nobody has to know.” 

Except they knew. They’d know.

But the idea was so fulfilling that Lui couldn’t even imagine how the actual satisfaction would feel. So he nodded, looked at Scott with a hesitant agreement on his face. “We’ll get them, and keep the other three outta it,” he mumbled, holding his hand out. Scotty grabbed it and nodded. “And they’ll stay out of it,” he agreed.

\--

The day passed easily as the group anxiously awaited for their next opportunity to strike. 

Marcel leaned onto a window, staring at the street below. They had moved from there nice hotel to some cheaper run-down motel. It was at least more incognito, and there weren't any security cameras so things were easy going. 

He sighed lightly, pulling his hood farther over his face. “I’m bored,” he complained, a whine through his tone. “Why couldn’t I go with Brock and Brian?” he complained, looking towards Tyler, who seemed irritated but it was really just stress. “Because they’re not doing anything but getting food- and too many people would be suspicious,” he answered, rubbing his temples. “Well, why can’t I go to Nogla and Evan’s room?” he asked, and Tyler just shook his head. “You three would burn the place down,” he huffed, “Bad enough just Evan and Nogla are in a room together.”

Anthony snorted from his spot on the bed. Marcel just huffed. “Ty,” he whined lightly, moving off the window and towards the taller before him. “C’mon, please,” he dragged out, gripping his arm gently. “I just want something to dooo!” 

Tyler sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and waved a hand loosely. “Why don’t you, I dunno, go modify some guns?” he looked at him, defeat in his eyes. But, Marcel beamed and bounced on his toes. “Hell yeah!” he cheered before hurrying to go grab one of his bags full of equipment and another of guns. They had brought it all inside as a just in case.

“Hey, when do you think Bri and Brock will be here?” he looked to Tyler again as he dumped some stuff onto the floor. “Soon, hopefully,” he answered, pulling on some hair that stuck out from a beanie he had on his head. He was just nervous.

\--

Brian laughed softly as Brock squeezed his hand and energetically pointed to a dog passing on the street. “Puppy!” he squealed, quiet as to not draw attention, but excited enough that it had Brian laughing again. “If you point out one more animal, Brock, I’m gonna leave ye behind,” he joked, gaining a playful pout as they continued down the street. Both sported bags of food for their friends in their other hands while the ones being held together swung a bit. 

“Y’know,” Brock began, pausing before a crosswalk. “I’ve really missed you, Bri,” he shook his head. “And, with all this happening, who knows what’s coming next and…” he trailed off, sucking on his lip.

Brian glanced down at him, frowning shortly before an idea came to mind. “Well… We’ll just have to enjoy the time we have, right?” he asked, nudging him lightly and walking when the light turned so they could. “Easier said than done,” he murmured, getting another nudge in turn. “I mean, come on, Bri! I just get to see ya again and… and we might have to separate,” he stepped to walk a little closer to him. Brian’s frown worsened and he shook his head. “We’ll figure it out, Brock. I promise. For now, let’s look on the bright side,” he suggested, catching something in the corner of his eye and pointing. “Like that! There’s another dog!” 

Brock looked over and smiled a small bit before he laughed. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to point anymore animals out?” he teased, his self coming back. “If it keeps you happy, then you can do whatever you want,” Brian smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Brock lit up like a star and he giggled. “Then you’re gonna be getting a lot of kisses when we get to the motel,” he threatened. “Whatever it takes, Brocky.”

With them both happy again, they continued energetically to the motel. Brock humming softly as they got to the building and started up the stairs. “Hey, I’m gonna go get a soda out of the machine,” he said, and held the bags towards Brian. “Mine taking these to Ty’s room? I’ll be real quick,” he promised, smiling softly. “Yeah, fine. But, ye better get me a coke or something,” he threatened, before taking the bags from Brock. They exchanged smiles and then Brock maneuvered down the stairs again to the vending machines on the bottom.

He kept eerily calm, even as he heard footsteps behind him. And, without turning around he spoke; “Nice of you to visit, Toby.” He put a dollar in the machine and heard a soft giggle. “Never one to be surprised, were you Brock?” She moved closer, leaning on the machine next to his without much of a care. “Bet’cha know why I’m here then?” she asked, raising a brow. Brock glanced to her before he put in his coins and selected a drink. “I’m fairly certain its not for a drink,” he answered. Another giggle. “I’m also certain it has something to do with your mercenary business?” he asked. 

“Oh you know me so well.” 

Brock hummed, unenthused with it, but she didn’t seem to mind. “You know word spreads fast in our line of work and I’d  _ hate _ to be the bearer of bad news but I’d say you’re all stuck in quite the pickle,” she pointed out, watching as he reached to grab his selection and then put more money in. “Toby, can you cut to the point?” he asked. “Certainly,” she agreed, frowning. “You all could use some extra hands,” she stated, “And I’m here to give you the deal of a lifetime  _ if _ you let me talk to Jaren, I’m sure he misses us,” she beamed.

Brock looked at her then, eyes wide as if she asked him to do something terrible. “Jaren? You know he doesn’t want to see you,” he stated, crossing his arms. “Not after how he left things at least,” he sighed. “And, especially not after you all left him behind.” 

Toby took this as her turn to be defensive, standing up straight and pushing Brock gently. “You of all people should know we didn’t  _ want _ to leave him! We had to!” she hissed. Brock stumbled a bit but was otherwise fine. He breathed threw his nose and then exhaled. “I know,” he answered finally, shaking his head. “I know, I know. I’m sorry Toby, I’m just… stressed.”

“You have been since you’ve joined our field,” she stated fondly, “You’ve been stressed since the day Jaren found you lost and confused.” She laughed softly at the memory and Brock couldn’t help but smile. “The day you all welcomed me in and got me into this field,” he retorted, his smile daring to a tease. “But do you regret it?” she asked. “Never,” he answered, far too quickly to be doubted.

Then, like a knife had stabbed the heart of their moment, a voice broke through. “Toby?” 

Brock turned.

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jaren more emotion driven then seeing him run towards Toby with open arms, and a regret-filled grin on his face. “Told you he missed us,” she mouthed to Brock. Brock just laughed. This was hardly the most surprising thing to happen in the last few days, so it hardly affected him.

He was just glad Jaren was happy, and he was glad that maybe his team could be getting some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby is hella weird to write cause I've wrote nothing with her in it and I'm trying to make her sound? Like, a little more classy and stuck up then she'd usually be written as? Ig? Idk, she'll get better written as time goes on, hopefully.  
Should I do a prequal thanksgiving special  
it'll be a seperate work but canon to this cause, yknow, its a prequal  
imma prolly do it, and it'll just clarify some stuff thats happened and happening in this that might be a lil confusing, like *cough cough* brock and brians relationship *cough cough*


	12. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a set and the beginning of the revolution.

Jaren, though beyond happy to see his old friend, cut the reunion short the minute his mind caught up to his actions. 

He pulled back, and Toby let him, smiling graciously at the male’s surprised face. “Well I wasn’t expecting a hug out of you,” she admitted, a laugh to follow as Jaren stammered back and shook his head. “What are you doing here?” he demanded, “I made it  _ very _ clear that I don’t want to see any of you again.” Toby frowned and she glanced off. “I thought maybe you’d be over that by now,” she pursed her lips and then waved a hand in the air. “No matter. I have something very,  _ very _ important to tell you, and I- I…” she stopped talking as her eyes landed on another person, her mouth falling agape. 

“John?” she asked, voice confused, and her eyes squinting as if it wasn’t real, like her eyes were tricking her. 

Brock and Jaren both looked over to see John standing in a similar state of surprise. His eyes focused on Toby and unmoving as he stepped forward a bit and then smiled. “Toby?” he asked, the smile widening. Her eyes widened and she grinned before tilting her head back in a heart-filled laugh. “Oh if this isn’t just swell! Both of my favorite boys in one place!” she exclaimed, looking to them again. 

“You  _ know _ her?” Jaren asked, looking to John with surprise. “Of course I do,” John answered, shrugging. “You know her?” he repeated back, and Jaren nodded. “Yeah she… helped get me used to the city life back in cali,” he responded. “She helped me out when I moved here. Y’know, up until my house burned down. Then they had vanished,” John made poof symbols with his hands and then smiled at her. “But, she had too cause otherwise she might not have hit her target in time,” he snickered.

“Target’s were always more important then their colleagues lives,” Jaren huffed. John looked at him in confusion and Toby waved it off. “He’s just being dramatic. You know we sent Brock your way, right? We maneuvered just right so our target’s gang wasn’t heading your way so he could help you,” she crossed her arms. Brock was now left confused. “Wait, but I was called by Craig, not you guys… Cause he found Jaren in the alley,” he stated.

Toby nodded. “And how do you think Craig found Jaren?” she asked. 

The gears clicked slowly, but surely as Jaren turned a bit red. Years of resentment over a pity flame that the Misfits didn’t even light? Fuck. “Jaren, Brock, everything we did that night was for the best of you two. Craig had gotten out of our group before you both joined, and he found a much better and safer one in his leave. Not a family of mercenaries, but a gang who did things they want and looked out for each other.” She moved closer and patted them both on the shoulder. 

Jaren hugged her again, Brock joined in. After their quick hug, Brock invited her in for dinner. She graciously accepted.

\--

Anthony stared blankly at Ohm, who sat on the other side of his desk, giving an uncomfortable smile that he didn't need to see. 

"You're not doing as well as I initially thought," he pointed out, his fingers gesturing towards him in a lazy point. "I expected better, Ohm." Ohm shrunk in on himself, the smile dropping to a nervous frown. "I'm sorry," he got out first, "But, they're smarter than we thought!" It wasn't that justified as a reason, but Anthony seemed satisfied with the answer. He leaned back into a more relaxed state and sighed disappointedly. 

A small nod came after a short period of silence and Anthony waved his hand. "I knew it. They're rusty but not any less clever," he mumbled. Steven came to the desk, passing over a stack of papers in silence. He didn't dare speak. 

"And, now they have stolen someone over to their side? Not surprising. They are a rather hospitable group,” he huffed lightly and began shuffling through the papers. “I’ve no doubt they’ve managed to convince him over somehow. Maybe offering a better life? More opportunity? Manipulating his weaknesses? Who knows,” he chuckled, “Of course he does, but we don’t.”

Ryan nodded a little, agreeing with him of course. He had no reason to doubt any of what he had said. Yet, he felt something was wrong. He just couldn’t put his finger on what. “They’re hospitable?” he asked, gaining a nod. Anthony then chuckled, almost fondly but it was gone in an instant. “They’re like a loving family, one I’m sure most people would wish for in a business like ours,” he pointed out with a small shrug. “They welcome you in with open arms, they have no reason not too. They’ll help you out, talk you up…” he glared at his table. “And then they’ll hit you where it hurts,” he hissed.

Ryan flinched a bit, but that stuck him.  _ Hit where it hurts _ . “You don’t… You don’t think they were the ones…?” he didn’t want to ask, but he didn’t really need to. Anthony knew what happened to the restaurant. “I don’t need to think, I  _ know _ they did it. And, I’m sure they had your little pal John help out.”

He really didn’t want to believe that, if anything Ryan was hearing, to hear John helped… It killed him. 

“He wouldn’t do that,” he insisted, shaking his head and standing up. “You can never be sure, Ohm,” Anthony replied, “You never know who might stab you in the back.” He smiled as he watched Ryan turn his back to him and move towards the exit. “People will hurt you, Ryan,” he called after him, “Watch yourself!” he got in just before the door shut.

\--

Tyler studied Toby’s outstretched hand before his eyes went up to meet her perky smile. “We can’t afford you,” he stated, finally. “You all go over bored with your prices, and until I can find a new and suitable way to get money,” he trailed off, knowing she knew where the denial was going. But, her hand stayed in the air. “We’re doing it for free, love,” she stated, winking at him. He raised a brow. “Did I not start with that?” she asked then, her lips pursing before she shrugged and wiggled her a hand a little. “I meant to. We’re doing this for free.” 

The word free made Craig and John gasp. The misfits doing something for free? Unheard of. 

“Right. What’s the catch?” Tyler asked, his tone unwavering from its cold state. “No catch other than if we catch chilled we fucking  _ kill him, _ ” she beamed, her smile returning again at full force, though her words felt like bricks. “Kill him?” Evan mumbled curiously. “What if we don’t catch him?” Tyler spoke up again. “Then we’ll keep providing assistance until we do have him.”

“Did Chilled get to your group too?” Brian finally asked. Toby fell quiet. Suddenly, she was small, her smile slowly melted down to a frown and her hand dropped, instead she grabbed her arms and shuffled. “He… yeah,” she mumbled. John glanced around before he stepped forward towards her. “What happened, Toby?” he asked, and she just looked down. “Toby,” he repeated, voice strict. 

She opened her mouth and her breath shook. “They got Mason,” she answered, her voice hesitant. “And Ryan,” she added shaking her head quickly. "Hurt Cameron  _ real _ bad," her tone hushed. 

John stared as his head slowly shook. "What?" He asked, disbelief in his quiet tone. "Jay too," she continued. "Nearly knocked out Swagger..." 

Jaren seemed taken back, as well as Criag and Brock. This was the toughest group of mercenaries out there, no way this was true. But, from the way Toby had let her guard down, the way she looked so close to tears yet on the verge of a silent rage. She couldn't be lying. 

"I'll kill him," John mumbled, stepping forward to place a hand on Toby's shoulder. "We'll kill him," he corrected at the sight of her teary eyes. "John," Tyler began but he was cut off by Evan, who walked forward and joined Toby's side. "I wanna test my luck, and take that fucker down," he reasoned, eyes landing on Tyler.

Tyler looked for a voice of reason, someone to speak up, but even Brock had seemed moved by Toby, his eyes avoiding Tyler's as he shuffled towards her. 

Toby glanced around the room, her smile coming back confidently as she held her hand out. "From one person fucked over by Chilled to another, do we have a deal?" She asked, her voice still shaking but it was full of determination.

Expectedly, Tyler had eyes on him, patiently waiting for his response until a long sigh left his mouth. "He hurt us all," he decided, slow, "and they've had this coming for a long time." He grinned toothily and grabbed her hand in a shared firm grip. "If they want a fight... let's give them one hell of a war!" He shook as the team cheered in agreement.

The fight was on. Chilled wouldn't know what's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna,,, elaborate on Brock, Jaren, and Craig's pasts with the misfits as well as John's in the next few chapters uwu. Consider this the beginning to an end yall.


	13. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME VIOLENT DESCRIPTIONS OF FIGHTING AND SOME PTSD MENTIONS DON'T READ IF SENSITIVE TO THAT
> 
> Brock and Marcel go for drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done as much research as I can on writing ptsd but idk if I've got a great representation going rn. I don't mean to offend anyone in any sense, just read with some caution. I'll take criticism n stuff too- advice is welcomed.

Brock couldn’t sleep that night, the buzz of a thrilling idea of getting revenge had him holding on to an energy that refused to leave. He sat up and shook his head a little before looking around his room.

He kept quiet, but his mind had been racing on the idea of payback on Chilled from the moment they had even briefly encountered the idea, but now that the Misfits were helping? The thrill was too much for him! 

From the minute their gang broke up he had been yearning for the day he could beat some payback into the man who tore his friends away from him. 

Brock stood up and managed his way out of the room, though there wasn’t a huge struggle. He was bunking with Evan, David, and Brian after all. They’re heavy sleepers. On his way out of the room he heard a tired grunt and turned to see Marcel, arms crossed and staring at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, and Brock raised a brow. “I could be asking you that,” he retorted. They held a stare before Marcel huffed and gestured for him to follow. 

Brock and him walked down the stairs and Marcel smiled some as a car pulled up. “I was gonna go get a drink,” he shrugged. “Come with?” Normally, he’d deny it, but he did follow Marcel all the way here already so he just shrugged and hopped in with him. 

The two sat in silence for the ride, aside from the occasional line they'd slip to each other. The car came to a stop and they hopped out with a thanks to the driver. Brock could hear the music blaring from inside and he hummed a little in distaste before feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders. "Relax," Marcel urged with a grin. "We're just getting a drink, in and out." 

So, they walked in. 

\--

_ ‘People will hurt you Ryan!’ _

A sigh left his lips and he tapped on the counter of the bar. “Choices, choices, choices," he mumbled under the music, turning his head a little to look at the floor where Luke and Scotty were. 

They were there to help Ryan and Luke feel better about the restaurant, but honestly Ryan didn't think anything could fill the whole he had in his heart. Chilled's words hurt him and the thought and, frankly, obvious conclusion John helped? It stung more than anything.

He wrapped his fingers around his glass and raised it to his lips. "Cheers," he stated with a quiet and fake cheer before he downed the beverage. Then, he asked the bartender for another and started his night.

\--

Brock and Marcel hunted down a loan table near the back and the two ordered drinks from a passing worker who happily jotted it down in agreement. 

"So, come here often?" Brock joked over the music, making Marcel laugh. But, the humor didn't last long. Marcel knew him too well. The drinks arrived and they had a silent cheers before downing their problems in a drink. "So, excitement's building, huh? Toby showing up was definitely surprising," he spoke curiously on the situation, not that Brock was surprised. "She was hurt, just like us," he answered, "Is there a better motive than a common enemy?"

Marcel clicked his tongue and avoided the question with another sip of his drink. But, Brock continued on; "Regardless of her reasons, we should at least be excited for a chance, right?" He could agree with that, amy if them could and would. "Yeah," Marcel trailed off, however, "I just- I dunno… This definitely won't be  _ easy _ , in any case, but for Jaren, and,  _ hell _ , for Brian?" Brock cringed at that. He hadn't even stopped to think about those two. Jaren watching Craig creep close to the brink of death- Brian's eye being guaged out. 

His stomach turned in discomfort. 

"Fuck," he breathed and Marcel nodded. "Yeah,  _ fuck. _ "

The two fell to silence, amd though the music was blasting considerably loud, it was still drained out by the tense atmosphere of their thoughts. 

An atmosphere that was broke by the clink of a glass and a new figure joining their space. "Hey, what's got y'all so down?"

\--

Scotty had been staring, taking little glances to the newcomers that walked in. He wasn't sure why they both caught his eye, but he decided he had to talk to them the minute he noticed their moods switch.

First, however, he showed them to Luke. 

Luke stared in some confusion as well. They seemed… "Oh boy," Luke mumbled. "Those are two of 'em," he stated. Confusion flashed again but then Scotty's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh fuck," Scotty gaped.

"I'm gonna go tell Ry," Luke mumbled after a moment. "Why don't you go and talk with them."

So, then Scotty nodded and hurried off excitedly. He snuck a drink off a table and moved to the stranger's- aka, the Crew's table. 

He put 'his drink' down and smiled sheepishly as he spoke a greeting. Then, he followed; "Sorry if it seems weird- I just noticed you both seemed down."

The two looked at him and he watched one smile wide, losing any traits of irritation nearly immediately. "Sorry to worry," he spoke politely, "My buddy Marcel just had a long day at work."

Scotty nodded and then looked to the other, Marcel. "Sucks to suck, right?" He asked, chuckling. But, he was starting to grow uncomfortable due to Marcel staring at him, a focused look in his eyes. Then, his eyes averted around Scotty and he stood up. "We're leaving," Marcel stated. Scotty looked at him in surprise, amd so did the other. "But, Marcel-" the mam stopped talking when Marcel gestured to whatever was behind Scotty. "Let's go Brock."

Brock looked behind him this time and he nodded. He stood up, and then they booked it. "Hey!" They heard someone shout but the two were already bolting through the crowded dance floor. 

\--

Marcel led Brock around the floor, watching for those  _ people _ . "They're the ones John showed us," he mumbled as he hurried through. He could spot them every now and then, but he soon noticed them moving to the back. He took it as their chance and grabbed Brock's hand, pulling him quickly towards the front and out the door.

They both ran a bit before ducking into a small alley, panting and then laughing lightly. "Oh god- that was so easy," Marcel giggled. "Too easy," Brock snickered. "I'm gonna go call a car," Marcel gestured and then he moved a little farther down the alley. Brock nodded and sighed, relaxing a bit.

But…

That was extremely short lived.

"Early victories usually end in later failures," a voice stated. Brock jumped and turned but he was grabbed, his arm being held by two people. Marcel turned to look at the commotion and eyes widened. "Brock!" He exclaimed, hurrying towards him. A brunette walked ahead. "Fuck him up, Ohm!" 

"Thats the plan Toonz."

Marcel was a hard and persistent fighter, but the heat of the moment and alcohol in his blood didn't keep him well coordinated. So, Ohm knocked him down without casualties. "Marcel!" Brock exclaimed, flinching and he heard whoever was next to him laugh.

"Just enjoy the show, you're up next," Toonz chuckled. Something in Brock broke with those words. He looked to Marcel, who fell down with another kick. "Brock- please," he called out, pain filling his voice and Brock tensed up tightly.

_ "Come on now, Brocky, enjoy the show," Chilled taunted. Grinning menacingly as he pulled Evan up by his hair. "B-Brock…"  _

**"Stop- no, please!"**

Marcel grunted as he was punched again, hard enough Brock could hear a crunch, and Brock felt every nerve in his body alight with  _ rage _ at the sight. "Leave him alone!" He screamed, a plead in his voice but there was no hesitation in him as he slammed his foot back on Luke's, the man flinching back with a gasp. He let go of Brock's arm and Brock used it to grab his beard and  _ yank _ , watching the man's eyes widen in pain as he followed down into Brock's knee. The momentum also got him free of the blonde's hold, which, once done with Luke, he nailed him in the dick hard enough to feel satisfied and run towards Ryan. 

Ryan, who made the pitiful mistake of  _ looking _ when he heard Scotty shriek. 

Marcel panted and watched as Brock took the first swing. Brock was seeing red, both in his eyes and the blood on his hands from Ryan's bloody nose.

"I told you to stop!" He shouted, throwing another punch, "I told you to leave him  _ alone _ ! Why can't you just l-leave us alone!" He slammed his knee into Ryan's stomach. The brunette was in so much surprise he couldn't even initiate a response. 

Brock pushed him over and swung a kick into his side without a break. "Fuck you!" he sobbed out, and thats what finally had Marcel reluctanlty moving from his spot on the ground. "Brock," he forced out, his voice sore from his own pained cries. Brock didn't stop, he continued to shout, continued to kick. He didn't look at Marcel but he was shaking. "Brock," Marcel spoke up, much louder now, "You're okay. You're with me." He raised a hand and hesitantly patted him lightly on the shoulder. Brock trembled under the touch and then he turned to Marcel, tears running down his face. He wasn't there, but he looked back to Ryan- who laid curled up on the ground, then back to Marcel. "I-I- I was just- I," he shook and fell into Marcel's hold. 

"I know," he mumbled, "lets get outta here." Brock nodded. "I wanna see E-Evan," he mumbled. "We'll go see Evan," Marcel promised. 

Marcel helped lead a confused and scared Brock away from the situation. 

He called a cab.

\--

Scotty finally recovered from his blow, at least enough to check on his friends and call Jon to come get the other two. And, Jon was  _ livid _ to hear Ryan was out cold. 

A sigh left his mouth as he let Jon rant, pulling the phone away from his ear. Then, he checked on Ryan. He lifted up his sweatshirt and frowned at the bruises on his side. 

He supposed the hospital was the best resort now. Scotty was positive something Broke and they didn't have a good doctor on their team. 

He checked on Luke after, who had a bust on the area right above his nose. He sighed. They could always pass it off as a drunken fight.

But, still…

He looked down the direction the other two walked. 

" _ Why can't you just l-leave us alone!" _

Just something about the way it was said- he clearly wasn't talking to Ryan, at least not directly. But then who? 

He shook his head and stopped his thoughts as the sound of hurried footsteps approached. Huh. He didn't even notice Jon had hung up. 

Maybe they needed to think before trying anything next time. 

\--

Marcel helped Brock out of the car and led him up to his apartment. They knocked and the door swung open, a worried looking Evan answering. "Where the fuck… Have.." He trailed off at the look of the two and he felt Brock pull him into a tight hug, sobbing softly. "You're okay- you're okay," he spoke with so much relief that it worried Evan. 

"Marcel?" Evan asked slowly. Marcel just shook his head. "I need some sleep," he answered while moving into the room, "We'll talk later."

Marcel, Brock, and Evan shared a bed. Brock refused to let go of Evan. 

The worry lasted the whole night. 


	14. Ryan's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys decide to talk about Ryan.

Scotty sat outside the hospital room, letting Jon and Joe go off on their rant to Ryan and Luke about how  _ stupid _ they were. Lui stood near Scotty, listening through the door in a curious sort of way more than anything. 

“So… wanna tell me what happened?” he asked, scooting away from the door and towards the wall Scotty was on. “Not really,” Scotty replied, glancing off, “All you gotta know is we all fucked up.” Lui rolled his eyes and leaned back. “Clearly,” he stated. “Y’know, I thought we were teaming up,” he added, nudging him with his elbow.

Scotty glanced towards him before sighing lowly. “We just got into a fight ‘s all,” he answered. “I know. Jon told me that- you gotta tell me more,” he urged. “Was it with,” he paused, glancing around, before lowering his voice, “ _ Them _ ?” 

Oh what a lovely way to address the enemy. _Them_. “Yeah,” he mumbled out, “Two of ‘em.” Lui raised a brow. “_Only_ _two_?” A nod, and he blew a strand of hair out of his face. “No- I shouldn’t be surprised. One of ‘em was able to take down Jon…” he trailed and shook his head. “They’re definitely a force that’s not supposed to be messed with.”

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Scotty stated. “The only reason we didn’t get either of them this time is because one of them  _ lost it _ . It was like he wasn’t even here anymore,” he explained. “... like how Ry can get?” Scotty paused. 

Like Ry can get? 

He looked at him, and Lui waved it off. “Never mind,” he passed it off. “You can have him tell you.”

Then the door opened and Jon gestured them inside. 

Scotty mentally cringed at the sight of Ryan. Nothing had broke- thankfully. But, he had a few deep cuts that Scotty had missed, which was a mystery to how, so he had some stitches done on his side. Luke had to get stitches as well, but he wasn’t stuck in a bed- though maybe Ryan was being dramatic. 

Who knows, none of them are medical experts. 

“You look good,” Scotty commented, moving to sit on a spare seat by a window. “Shut up,” Ryan fired back, nothing short of annoyance in his voice. “Hey, hey, no need to get mad,” Scotty huffed and looked away, “I was being honest.” He jumped as a pen went flying past his face and he glared towards Ryan. “Honest my ass,” he hissed. “What’s got him so  _ cranky? _ ” he asked, looking to Luke. 

Luke sighed and shrugged. “He had a rough night,” he stated. “We both did,” Scotty reminded. “Yeah, but he got a call from Chilled and… he’s not happy,” he explained. “Well what set Chilled off?”

“Chilled’s not the one who’s angry,” Joe interrupted. “It’s Ry- Chilled told him if he couldn’t figure his own shit out, then we had no place fighting for that bounty.”

“Jus’ tell them everything why don’t’cha?” he hissed and glared at Joe. “Calm down you big baby,” Jon glared back as he got in front of Joe, “You better fix your attitude before I do it for ya!” Ryan crossed his arms and looked down. He was acting like fucking  _toddler_. 

Luke moved to the bed and ruffled Ryan’s hair up. “All of you guys need to relax,” he looked to everyone individually. “Ryan’s a bit stressed, is all,” he added. “Well what a surprise  _ your  _ helping him,” Lui pointed out, “He tells you everything after all.” 

Eyes were on Lui, who had been fairly quiet until now. “Y’know, I bet ya wouldn’t have even told any of us about you getting hurt if it were just you and Luke,” he continued, “I don’t even think Jon and Joe are completely aware of what happened, right? You told them not to tell?” he asked, gesturing to Luke and Scott. 

Ryan opened his mouth, but closed it tightly after. “I didn’t want Jon runnin’ off all crazy again,” he admitted, voice lowering with the words as he could feel Jon’s glare harshening. “Look- that’s not my point. Does Joe even know  _ what _ Chilled told ya?” 

That was a stupid question, Joe just told him what Chilled said.

But, Ryan shook his head. “Not entirely,” he answered, “But he does-!” 

Lui held up a hand. “Does Luke know everything?” 

Hesitantly, he received nod.

“You wonder why we're all pissed, but it's you not letting us in on the situation- we’re all stressed trying to put the pieces together and your mood isn’t helping,” he stepped closer to the bed, watching Ryan flinch. 

It felt almost like he was powerful, like he was in charge for once. But, that wasn’t the angle he wanted, so he softened up.

“It’s… hard to explain,” Ryan started, looking to his blanket and gripping it in his hands gently. “We’re a team, Ry. We’ll be here to help you through it,” Lui encouraged, moving to stand at the side of the bed. 

Ryan looked at him, looked to Lui’s welcoming smile and he felt his lips quiver. 

“ _ They welcome you in with open arms… And then they’ll hit you where it hurts.” _

Ryan squeezed the blanket tighter before he lunged at Lui. The group flinched, all expecting Ryan to hurt him, but instead he just… tackled him. They were on the floor, Ryan sobbing into Lui’s chest, gripping his shirt. “I- I didn’t want  _ any _ of this to happen- I- I wanted- I was only looking out for you all!” he exclaimed, his grip tightening more. 

Lui was frozen, watching Ryan cry and feeling torn between comforting him or pushing him off. 

“Ryan,” Luke cooed. Thank god for Luke. 

He leaned down and patted Ryan’s back, watching the male shake and turn his head to look at him. “Luke,” he whined, releasing Lui and moving to Luke’s arms, being lifted up. God, if that wasn’t a familiar sight. 

Lui sat up and rubbed the back of his head, looking at how Luke cradled Ryan in his arms, and he  _ cringed _ . 

“You guys should go,” Luke spoke softly, “I’ll get him to calm down and call y’all back.”

None of them had to be told twice, leaving the room and walking to the waiting area together. “You alright Jon,” Joe asked, nudging his friend gently. “m okay, just… A little lost,” he sighed and wiped a hand against his face. 

No one had noticed he’d been crying. 

He wrapped an arm around Joe’s shoulders. “Sometimes I feel I don’t know those two- we used to be  _ so _ close- and now there- there always keepin’ secrets!” he shook his head in frustration. 

“Then why don’t  _ we _ keep secrets?” Lui asked. “They always pry at us until they get an answer but the minute we try and get anything outta them, they act like nothing’s going on!” he huffed. Joe shrugged. “Didn’t Ryan just say he was looking out for us by doing that?” he asked. “Likely an excuse,” Scotty pointed out. 

Jon turned his head a bit to look towards Lui, letting Joe lead them along. “We’ll what sorta- what sorta secrets could we even  _ keep _ from them?” he asked. “How about the fact of you tellin’ us about Ryan’s dark backstory?” Scotty threw out dramatically, not really meaning it. But, after a pause, Jon nodded. “That’d… that’d work. He hasn’t told any of ya the whole thing? I doubt he has he’s- he’s really weird about that.” 

They entered the area and snagged a couch near a corner, Joe, Scott, and Jon taking the couch while Lui pulled up a chair. 

“So, spill it,” Lui urged. “Tell us what you know.” Jon nodded. “I don’t know much about it myself, Luke would probably know more, but- but I’ll tell do my best!” 

They nodded, and Jon began; “Ryan wasn’t always weird- he um, he says he started changing when he met me.”

_ Ryan sat alone on the playground, dried tears staining his cheeks as he toed at the dirt with his shoes. “Stupid new kid,” his voice shook as he mumbled.  _

_ “Hey- hey! You’re Ryan, right?” He jumped as he heard a voice and looked to see the new kid walking towards him. “I’m- I’m sorry about earlier!” he exclaimed, a smile on his face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you that bad!” he stated. Ryan huffed and looked away. “It’s okay…” he didn’t know what else to say. “D’ya wanna go play again- I can- I can go a little easier this time!” Ryan shook his head a bit.  _

_ The new kid pouted a bit. “Oh come on, we’re friends, right?” _

_ Ryan blinked, looking beside him and the kid moved to sit. “What?” he asked. His voice sounded softer, childish. “We’re friends, right?” he repeated. “Oh- uhm,” Ryan fumbled with his hands. Bandages rested on them, covering cuts he got while playing a little to rough. That wasn’t a familiar question- in fact, it was completely new. Ryan’s never had someone ask to be his friend before.  _

_ He felt himself light up, but he fought back from showing it.“If you wanna be,” he shrugged. “Really? Great!” the boy cheered before wrapping him in half a hug. A smile tugged at Ryan’s lips. “I’m Jonathan, but- but friends can call me Jon!” he smiled. “I’m Ryan,” he spoke back. “I already knew that,” Jon laughed. _

Jon stopped speaking for a moment, his smile fondly filling his face. “We both had a lot of fun then, but we sorta fell out in middle school- mostly because… we went to separate schools. But that’s where I met Joe!” he grinned, looking towards him. Joe shrunk in his seat a bit. “I was in six once Jon hit eighth,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah,” Jon nodded, “But away from that- I kinda got reconnected with him in high school. Due to- to do Luke.”

_ Ryan sat in his seat, watching the clock and lazily playing with a pencil. Once the bell rang, he stood up and grabbed his things before leaving the classroom. He dreaded going to class with each step until he bumped into someone, letting out a noise of surprise. “Oh, hey there,” a deep tone hit him and struck Ryan through his chest. He blinked a few times and gazed up. “Are you okay?” he asked, and Ryan blinked a few more times before nodding quickly. “Yeah- yes, yeah. I’m fine!” The guy chuckled, and winked. “Be careful, don’t want a cutie like you getting hurt." _

_ His heartbeat picked up and he jumped after hearing a familiar tone. “Luke! Don’t go- don’t fucking run off like that!” he laughed. Ryan looked around the stranger and towards a more familiar one. A very familiar one.  _

_ Jon grinned wide, but that dropped for a moment, then it found its way to his face again as he picked up speed. “Ryan?!” _

_ “Jon- Jon slow down!” he shouted, yelping as he was tackled down. “Oh my god, I missed you! Luke- Luke, this is Ryan, the kid I talk about- you’ve changed a lot- your hair’s fluffier,” he laughed and sat up a bit. Ryan looked at him, amazement in his eyes and a smile quickly following. “It’s good to see you too,” he replied fondly. _

Jon snickered. “Ryan’s crushed on Luke for forever after that- and I know Luke liked him too- but- but then something started changing. I- I uhm, I wasn’t exactly like, an  _ innocent _ kid, y’know? Never was- but Ryan was!” he rubbed his neck. “What changed?” Lui asked. “Ryan murdered a kid,” someone replied, making the group jump, Jon shouted a bit in surprise. 

“Luke?” Jon looked at him, Luke smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Sorry, Ryan kicked me out so I came to talk,” he trailed off, “Mind if I sit? I’ll explain.” 

Luke pulled up a chair and he looked around the room before he started. “Ryan was getting bullied in school he ended up… taking control of the situation the only way he could, but it was getting so  _ bad  _ for him. So, he killed the kid and then… he asked for a favor out of fear. Now, keep in mind- I don't know what's true or not, I wasn't there. This is what Ryan told me,” he clarified, and then began.

_ Ryan sat in an office, blood staining his clothes and his hands. He was shaking, he couldn’t stop. “So you need us to hide the body?” he looked up, nodding quickly and breathing out through his nose.  _

_ “Boss, this kid really kept the scene pretty clean,” a voice spoke up. “Really? Ze, let me see.” _

“Wait- wait,” Lui cut him off. “Ryan new Chilled and Ze before all of this?” Luke nodded and gestured. “Yeah, but let me finish,” he insisted.

_ Ryan shrunk in his seat, watching and flinching as he heard the noises of the crime. Of his crime. The gargled noises of a man trying to scream through a hand that too-quickly covered his mouth. And, a thud and a broken sob.  _

_ The boss watched, impressed. “That’s some quick work… Ryan, was it?” Ryan met his dangerous eyes that held a murderous, nearly insane look that matched his smile. “We might have a little favor to ask of you in exchange for our services." He tilted his head a bit, and shakily spoke; "W-what do you... need from me?" Chilled's smile widened like Ryan had just asked the best question he's ever heard. "Why, we need you to do this," he gestured to the lopping video, "Again."  _

Ryan's throat dried up, and he choke. "No big deal, right? Of course, we'll happily clean up both messes, but only if you accept," he spoke, a sing-song tone lingering that made Ryan feel sick. 

"I-I..." But, what other choice did he have? "I-I'll... Only if you clean the first one up t-tonight," he agreed hesitantly. "Done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got pretty lengthy so I'm splitting it into halves. Enjoy the cliffhanger!


	15. Ryan's Deal part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Drugs, mentions of spiking drinks, implied mentions of UNDERAGE unconsensual sex, and murder!   
Please be safe this chapter, it's only the middle bit that mentions half of that stuff but be careful reading if your sensitive to that stuff!!   
-  
Ryan carries out his and Chilled's deal in an alley, where he has an unexpected encounter that leads to the death of a bad, bad man.

“So he… murdered someone and then had to do it again?” Lui asked. Luke and Jon both nodded. “He uh- he wasn’t really expecting it either,” Jon stated. “Honestly, it was a surprise to us too! Especially when we- when we saw him!” he exclaimed.

“You caught him?” Scotty spoke up. “Well- we uh,” Jon rubbed the back of his neck. “We took his kill,” Luke finished for him. “Eh?” Scotty cocked his head to the side. “It was an accident! And uhm- I wasn’t even trying to do anything that bad but- but I got scared!” he defended. “Ryan was- Ryan told us he was too… Well- he clearly was.”

_ Ryan stood at a corner of an alley. Whoever this was had a really bad record- going into some sketchy shops with some sketchy people and the whole thing was just… sketchy. To make it worse, he was apparently a teacher? What the hell was he doing? _

_ He pulled up his face mask and tugged on his hood- both to help incase of a witness. He cringed to himself as he gripped his knife tightly, glancing to a security camera on the other side of a door he was scouting. An identical one was down a few feet away, and that’s where Ryan was supposed to strike.  _

_ Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, though. He could figure out another way to make it up to Chilled, yeah- he didn’t have to do this. He didn’t… Fuck. _

_ The door opened and Ryan crouched a bit to hide. The guy’s usual route should have him walking towards him. He should be okay. But, things weren’t okay the minute another guy followed after the target.  _

_ The other guy sported clown makeup, a black tank top that showed some tattoos Ryan couldn’t see clearly, and his hair was greased back. He looked weird. He looked tough. That thought made Ryan shiver. At least the teacher guy- Andrews? At least he looked like he doesn’t know the definition of muscles.  _

_ The two turned and began walking his way. Ryan felt as panic filled him. He was only supposed to kill one guy- would he have to kill two now? Would that mean he’d have to kill another guy after to make up the mess for Chilled?  _

_ “So, uh, Mr. Andrew?” the stranger asked, the voice dragging Ryan out of his thoughts and comforting him with a strange familiarity, that only confused him more.  _

_ He watched them carefully, watched as Andrews nodded, taking a hit off of something, and offering it only to be denied. “Do you know how dangerous alleys can be? Cause- cause I sure do,” he chuckled. The two paused. And then it all happened in a flash. _

_ Andrews was pinned, a knife to his throat and a hand gripping one that had reached for… a gun?  _

Jon grunted and shook his head. “Fucking hated Andrews so much,” he grumbled. “He was- he was a bad  _ bad _ person. The fact he had a gun- ugh,” he crossed his arms. “I was beyond happy to get that fucker- I could get revenge for some people he fucked over,” he hissed.

_ “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did no one teach ya? I’d love to do the honours, but- but I’m on a tight schedule,” Jon snickered. “What d’ya want kid? Money- I can give ya that!” Andrews exclaimed. Another chuckle. “Money sounds nice. what do ya- what else do ya have on ya?” he asked, tilting his head and then dragging the knife down, tapping the side of Andrew’s leg. “Aside from your gun- I don’t need anymore of those,” he skillfully pulled the gun out of the holdster with one hand, tossing it away without a care. Then, he brought the hand back up to hold the knife at Andrew’s throat. _

_ The hand that gripped his wrist released and he began to search him over. Wallet, phone, some pocket change, pills, a bag of stuff Jon didn’t want to know about, and… Jon’s lips perked up into a bitter smile.  _

_ “A condom? You really are an asshole, huh?” he looked at the man, putting a little pressure onto his throat with the knife. “You were plannin on pullin’ some shit! I know- I know you spiked my drink. Do you think I’m an idiot? Cause I can- I can tell you for sure I’m not!” he stated, his tone more serious. Demanding.  _

_ Andrews didn’t say a word. “People like you make this world a fucking hell hole!” he claimed. “People like you- people like you make people like me feel sane!” he laughed, loud and insanely.  _

“Jon!” Joe exclaimed, and Jon froze. When did he… Was he crying? He rubbed his face gently, and wiped the tears away, sniffling. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just- I just fucking  _ hate him _ so much,” he sighed and rested his face in his hands. 

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jon witnessed a lot of kids get screwed over one way or another by Andrews, everyone knew he was fucked in the head. But, to see he was actually planning something like spiking Jon’s drink- and who knows what else… It was a shock to Jon. But, he still didn’t want to actually kill him, he just wanted to scare him  _ really _ bad…”

_ Then, he heard a clatter and he felt his body freeze. Someone was there. Someone was in the alley.  _

_ He worked without thinking, slicing Andrew’s throat and turning towards the noise, spotting a figure, who had fallen over in fear.  _

_ Jon stared for a moment, looking at the shaking figure and he dropped the knife. “Hey,” he stated. “Hey- I uhm- I don’t wanna hurt you,” he took a step forward and heard the man whimper. “Sorry you had- you had to see that, but I can’t- I can’t have people know,” he took another step, another whimper.  _

_ God, that killed him.  _

_ “I uh- I didn’t mean to scare ya,” he swallowed, “You- you don’t have to be afraid. I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”  _

_ He probably sounded stupid.  _

_ Finally, though, big brown eyes met his and a moment passed before Jon breathed. _

_ “Ryan?” he asked, voice softer now. “What’re- what’re you doin out here?” he peaked around the alley before looking back down and holding out a hand. “H-how- how do you kn-know me?” Ryan stammered out, his voice quivering in fear.  _

_ Jon looked at him in confusion. “What d’ya mean? I’ve known you- I’ve known you forever!” he claimed, pursing his lips. _

_ The door in the alley opened again and both parties jumped. “Shit,” Jon hissed and turned to stand in front of Ryan. He was ready for a confrontation, but relaxed as another guy walked out, laughing. “Yeah- I’ll see y’all later! I’ll check on Andrews on my way home!” he waved and shut the door before he sighed.  _

_ Then, he looked their way, and Jon shrunk.  _

_ Ryan peaked to look around him, staring at the male down the alley- who looked like he was about to murder them. He whimpered and hid his face in his hands.  _

_ “Del. You were supposed to fucking call me,” he called, walking towards them. Jon swallowed. “I-I got- I got busy!” he claimed. “Sorry,” he added, “But- but we got a- we got a witness!”  _

_ He stepped aside and Ryan was revealed to Luke.  _

“Did you kill him?” Scotty gasped. Luke rolled his eyes. “Keep your voice down,” he warned, “And yeah. We did.” Jon snickered and added after him; “But he lived!” The two laughed lightly, Jon muffling his down. 

“No, but we calmed Ry down,” Luke continued, “It took some convincing because of how bad we scared him, but… he calmed down once Jon realized what was up. 

_ They tried to get the man to listen, to stand and calm down. But, Ryan was just freaking out, flinching when they tried to help him up, asking continuously how they knew him. “J-just let me go- please! I don’t know who- who you are!”  _

_ Jon frowned and he rubbed his head. “Ry- Ry you do you-” he paused and then looked down. “...” he glanced to Luke, then to Ryan and he sighed. “I-I… Ry. Jon. It’s me- It’s Jon,” he looked down at him. Ryan froze up, and he slowly looked up. Tears had been spilling from his eyes. “There you go, buddy,” he smiled and held a hand towards him. “Sorry- sorry I forgot you- you wouldn’t have seen me like this,” he tilted his head a bit with a grin.  _

_ Ryan hesitated, he did, but to hear it was his friend? He grabbed Jon’s hand, and the minute he was standing he pulled Ryan into a hug.  _

_ After he was calmed down- as much as he could be anyways, he began to talk. “So you… you both…?” he glanced towards Andrews, a shiver going up his spine.  _

_ “Not usually,” Jon answered, “But… this was a special case. We do a lot- a lot of… Petty? Petty crimes. Stealin’ from people we hate, keying cars.” He shrugged. “It was an accident to, uhm, to kill him- you scared me and it just- it just happened!” he rubbed his face, a bit stressed. “What’re you doin here anyways?” he asked, glancing back towards the body as well when he heard Luke return with some materials. “I was… Well- I uhm,” he bit his tongue for a moment. “I was… walkin home. It’s a tough part of the city, y’know?” He gestured to his mask and then to his knife.  _

_ Jon nodded knowingly. “I get that… yeah,” he then snickered, “But how about the truth?”  _

_ Ryan eyed him down before he deflated and gave him the gist of what had happened. _

“So, then we learned about the first murder and Chilled,” Jon mumbled to the group, looking towards the counter where a nurse had come in. “Ryan kept the whole thing a secret because- because we were all sorta in the same place. But he was just so- so… so scared,” he explained, throwing his hands in the air to gesture at nothing.

Luke nodded. “Something changed though, we crossed paths with him a few times on different nights, and each time he seemed different, braver? It was weird. He never told us what went down with him and Chilled after that whole thing though,” he trailed off, a pondering look on his face. “But… with what’s going on now- I mean, the fact we’re working for the guy. Makes ya wonder,” he shook his head. 

“Whatever. Best to leave it alone, I’m sure. Ryan’s not good to talk with about it anyways. Maybe he woulda when we were younger, but crime changes people,” Luke stated.

“Only one thing,” Lui stated, giving Luke a look, “One more question. What  _ did _ Chilled tell Ryan?” Luke met his eyes. Before glancing down. “That I really can’t tell ya… he just told me that Chilled offered him some help for the mission since Ryan can’t do it himself.. That’s all I know,” he promised. “That, and… Ryan is doing his best.”

-

Ryan stared at his phone. 

He stared at it, looking for an answer on the screen. Looking for a sign. 

_ “People will hurt you Ryan!” _ he mocked the tone under his breath and felt tears swell in his eyes that he just wiped away with a dissatisfied hum. “More like you’ll hurt them, Ryan,” he stated, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

He breathed out and pressed the call button before putting the phone to his ear. 

A voice came through the phone, chuckle lingering; “So. Do we have a deal?”

Ryan swallowed. “Only if you  _ promise _ they won’t know about it. Once I’m gone, I’m  _ gone _ ” he stated. “My, my, Bunny. Demanding aren’t we? But, I suppose we can meet those terms. Take it as me paying you back for everything the company owes you,” Chilled stated, “So long as we reach our goal.”

Ryan nodded, agreeing silently to the phone. “This’ll definitely get them motivated enough to finally take them all down,” he promised, “You’ll get your revenge, and I’ll finally be out of your  _ stupid _ game.” 

“Deal,” Chilled spoke with a promising laugh. “Deal,” Ryan agreed. 

"Deal," he repeated as the call ended. He’d be free of Chilled finally. He’d be free. He smiled painfully and shook his head. He hoped none of them hated him after this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon started off as a sorta good guy!! He didn't really do anything bad to innocent people!! Please adore him for that like I do!! Him and Ryan's characters are so fun to right for, haha.


	16. Taking a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew have a genuine talk with John.

“So you both…” Tyler looked between Marcel and Brock, before he groaned and rubbed his face. “You’re both so  _ stupid _ ,” he decided, glaring before he turned towards Brian and Evan. “And, how the fuck did it take you both so long to find out Brock was gone?” Brian rolled his eyes. “Ain’t ya one t’ talk? Didn’t Marcel slip out on ye?” he challenged, crossing his arms. Tyler opened his mouth, but it closed. 

Victory for Brian. 

“Look, fighting isn’t going to help the situation,” Criag chimed in, “It’s already in the past.” David nodded in agreement. “That’s not the point,” Tyler stated. “The fact that they went out without telling anyone is the point! Do either of you,” he glared at Marcel and Brock, “Have  _ any clue _ how worried I was? For all I knew you were dead- but no! You were off gettin’ drunk!” He ran a hand through his hair and Jaren patted his arm, leading him to sit on the bed.

Brock’s lips shook in its frown, holding back a wave of apologies he wanted to let out. Marcel gripped his shit in guilt. They did fuck up, didn’t they? 

After Tyler sat down, Jaren looked towards them, a soft look in his eyes. “We  _ were _ worried,” he mumbled. “I just- none of us knew what to think… and then to have you both come back injured- and to have  _ Brock _ freaking out…” he glanced away. Brock broke, the minute he saw Jaren wipe his eyes. “Oh my god- I’m so sorry,” he gaped and he rushed towards Jaren, grabbing his shoulder and then he turned to dip down and hug Tyler. “I- I didn’t mean to worry you guys!” 

Tyler, who was normally not one to return an embrace, squeezed Brock tight. “I’m sorry too,” Marcel let out, “I didn’t- I just wasn’t thinking. I guess this all still hasn’t processed with me.” He walked over and Tyler pulled him into the hug. “Whatever,” he murmured, “I’m just happy you’re both safe… just never do stupid shit like that again.” 

They all pulled away and the group got their share of apologies from Brock and Marcel. Except for Brian, who was avoiding eye contact with Brock. “Alright,” Tyler stated as they all calmed down, “Now explain what happened. How’d you two get fucked up?”

Marcel shrugged. "One of 'em just approached our table and I spotted a few others coming after him. We booked it and ducked into an alley. We figured we were safe but then they came outta nowhere and started a fight. They held Brock back and this one dude just decided to take me on,” he explained. “What’d he look like?” John asked, finally speaking up. Marcel glanced at him. “Brown hair, and uh… Grey dress shirt?” he answered. “They called him Ohm,” Brock stated, “There was another one name Toonz.” John nodded a bit and then fell silent, waving his hand a bit to tell them they could finish the story.

“Somethin’ made Brock snap as the dude, Ohm, beat me up, and Brock came in and kicked all of their asses,” Marcel looked to him and Brock shuffled back a bit. He grabbed at his shirt and shook his head. “I can’t remember that happening,” he admitted, “I-I remember Marcel getting hurt, but… I coulda sworn…” he glanced towards Evan and felt his stomach twist. His head hurt when he thought about it. He didn’t want to think about it. 

No one pushed it too much. Marcel moved to wrap his arm around his shoulder, comforting Brock a bit. "Maybe we should just move to plan B," Jaren suggested. "I mean…" he sighed, "Chilled's probably not happy to know we got away again…" He rubbed his arm and looked around. "Plan B won't help anyone anymore, Jaren. We know Chilled's gotten  _ much _ better at tracking," Tyler huffed. "Better?" David asked in surprise. "Nuh-uh. He was already practically  _ everywhere _ . How much better can ye get?" 

“Apparently lots,” Evan stated. “Plan B might still be able to work though… We’d just need a better execution,” he looked at Tyler. 

John cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the others. "What's plan B?" he asked, almost sheepish because he seemed to be the only one unaware of it. Even Toby, who was sitting in the corner and minding her own business up to this point, seemed to know what they were talking about. “I mean, it sounds… important?” he looked between everyone. 

They all seemed to process on that, looking for a way to answer. "It's basically our last resort," Brian stated, dragging it out a bit as he spoke. "Yeah," Craig agreed, "We drop everything and ditch our lives for whole new ones." John still looked confused, maybe bewildered. "You… you give up  _ everything _ ?" Craig nodded, giving him a curious look by how surprised he sounded. "Yeah. That's what we did last time? But, last time we also did a huge cool heist to start a huge diversion and get some cash- but we can't do that now," he crossed his arms and shook his head.

John nodded a little, slowly. “A robbery? Oh… oh! The big robbery up in New York, right?" he asked. A wave of pride and an aching longing washed over the room. He got his answer. "We were so young and experienced then," Brock sighed. "We were in our prime but… We had to end it all early." God, he wished he had that type of experience back.

Toby pursed her lips and moved from her spot. "And then, they hired a dummy to keep them off their trail,” she stated. “And, we’re not letting him make that deal again. He got hurt  _ real fucking bad _ because of it,” she shook her head, “No plan B.” Jaren shrunk back a bit, feeling guilty for even mentioning it. But, then confusion rang. “How did… how did you know about the dummy?” Jaren asked, eyeing her in confusion. “Cause, dummy,” she giggled at her own joke, “We hired him after finding him beat to a pulp!” 

The room fell silent. “Mr. Qwerty, right?” she wondered out loud. “That’s-... right,” Tyler huffed. “How the fuck did- I thought he was…” She shrugged. “It’s the past, right?” she grinned, “Besides, two Jay’s are better than none!” The room didn’t seem to have anything else to add.

Then, she clasped her hands. "Great! Now that we've got all that silliness settled, I've got arrangements made!” she beamed brightly, her voice too excited to be proper. “You're all invited to the Misfit's personal safe house!" she proclaimed with a closed eye smile. 

Silence followed and she peaked before pouting. "Oh come on! You know this'll be fun," she cooed. "I've even got food, prepared by the best take out places I could find!” 

Almost subconsciously, John moved towards her with a shrug, Craig behind. "Foods good," Craig hummed thoughtfully, patting his stomach. "Food sounds great," John agreed. “Sell outs,” Evan stated, but he was following, dragging David with, because food really did sound good. Toby giggled, and looked to the rest, who gave in and followed. 

The group piled into their van, and Toby hopped onto a motorcycle, smiling through her helmet. Then, they were off.

\--

The van was silent, aside from the overwhelming sound of their thoughts filling the space.

"So, John," Craig decided, breaking the silence, "Why don't you give us some of your history? We've all been sharing ours." 

The addressed male looked up in contemplative confusion. "I uhm," he paused, his finger brushing along his leg before he nodded. "Fair, I guess," he replied, his tone evening out. "What do you want to know?" 

Brock was quick to answer; "When we talked back at the hotel a few days ago, you said you wanted money so you could get out. But, out of what?"

John nodded, confirming the words and he ran a hand through his hair. "Out of state," he admitted, "out of sight, out of mind, y'know?... I wanted to pay some people back and… get a clean slate going. A new name so I can't get tracked by old enemies…" 

He sighed. "Ohm was… manipulative about that. I'd tell him my idea and he'd always drag me back down- I don't know… He hated the idea of any of us leaving him. So, I figured the best way was to just get as much money together as I could and leave before he knew anything was up.”

“So you were planning on dropping everything?” Jaren asked. “Not everything,” John answered, maybe a bit too quick. “I… I wanted to bring Fourzero and Lui with, but… plans changed when I found out Lui was the reason I was stuck joining Ohm’s gang in the first place. I still wanted Fourzero to come with, even though- even if…” he sighed, shaking his head, “Even if he had his own reason for staying, I wanted to convince him to come with me and leave the rest behind.” 

They all absorbed that info and then Brian asked. “How’d you end up joining that gang?”

John froze for a moment before letting out a little sigh. "That's… A long story. Ti keep it short; I was working with the Misfits for a bit and one day we were going for a mission. My house caught fire before hand so I had to stay behind, stranded in Chicago. We were only meant to stay a couple of months so… I had nothing," he paused, taking in a breath.

"I took a job at the restaurant to earn some money and met Lui, who… Didn't like me at first. I accidentally found out about their gang, and asked to join," he pursed his lips, “That… didn’t pass well. Del and Toonz got mad, but… Fourzero supported my decision. He even offered to be responsible for whatever I do,” he chuckled gently, a fond memory that was slowly becoming bitterly laced. “Lui came to like me thanks to that and… It just sorta happened. I became a great member for them, but… I never felt like I could really rely on them. Ryan especially, he just seemed to cling to Jon and Luke, but he casted the rest of us aside until it really concerned him.”

“Well that won’t be the case when you’re with us,” Jaren stated, too quickly for anyone’s good, and too confidently to not have come from experience, “If you’re with us then you’re part of the family! Even if it doesn’t last long- you’ll always have our support!” 

He met John’s eyes with a grin. “We’re gonna help you achieve your goals and we’re gonna look badass while doing it! We’re a family here in the crew and we’d be happy to have ya!” 

John’s heart swelled in a form of happiness and he smiled a bit as the group agreed. “Imagine not treating your gang members as family- couldn’t be me,” Craig joked, gaining a laugh or two. “We’re gonna make sure you have the time of your  _ life _ ,” Evan promised, a serious look in his eyes. “Prepare to loose braincells,” Tyler huffed, “So long as your surrounded by these idiots, it’s bound to happen.”

Suddenly an argument broke loose with that comment, and John sat silent, his eyes full of a new found light and a fond smile on his face. 

  
Maybe, _ just maybe _ , he could really have a family to believe in.


	17. Talking to Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's got nothing to lose so he agrees to have a chat while he's making his way out of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter to fill y'all up!

Ryan didn't _want_ to leave. He really didn't. But, it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter since he already made the deal with Chilled. Who was he to deny his boss? 

He walked carefully through the alley. He snuck out the back of the hospital so he wouldn't pass the guys. They couldn't see him for this to work. God, he really hoped they understood why he did this once they've completed their jobs. Maybe they could even reunite together again? He wouldn't mind that at all, but he was sure they'd hate him if they saw him again. 

Before anything, he had to get to his safe place and grab the emergency funds. Thankfully, he managed to put on his shirt and pants in replacement for the more comfortable clothes he had at the hospital. He was still in pain, but anything was manageable for him when a good opportunity came by.

The safe place was near the hospital, inside an abandoned storage unit. It was a suspicious place, but he didn't mind. He kept most of his emergency stuff there. He walked down the line of units and to his, the one most intact. No one touched it, no one dared. Ryan wasn't someone to fuck around with. That thought made him scoff a bit. If he was such a big deal then why weren't those fuckers on the crew scared of him? 

He opened the unit and walked inside, smiling. He had boxes of stuff and a safe where he kept his emergency funds. He dug through a box first, pulling out a hoodie and slipping it on. Then, he pulled out a pair of sweat pants and changed into them. The comfier the better. He picked up a spare beanie- a black one he stole from Jon forever ago. He smiled almost fondly at that memory, but shook his head quickly. No. he couldn't reminisce right now. He pulled the hat on and then moved to the safe, opening it quickly and grabbing the spare wallet and cash he had in it. He was always prepared

He was going to disappear. He hoped the scene he left back in his hotel room was believable to the guys.

-

Jon was freaking out. _Jon was beyond freaking out. _He had ascended to a whole knew plane of rage and general freak out. 

"He was fucking kidnapped!" he screeched, his grip on the note nearly tearing it. "Jon calm down!" Luke stated, trying to get him calm before he decided to go commit some murder or something. 

Ryan's room was completely ransacked. It was torn up and it looked like a struggle happened. And, with it there was also a note.

'We took your guy in return for fucking with ours. good luck ever seeing him again.'

Such a simple note enlightened such a rage within Jon and Luke, but at least Luke could control his actions. Lui and Scotty watched Joe and Luke try to coax Jon out of his tantrum. "You think they actually took him?" Scotty asked. The way he said it got Lui's attention though. Scott was smart, he knew more than he let on and he was paying attention nearly as constantly as John did when he was with them. "I... I don't know," Lui answered honestly. "I doubt Ry would have went willingly if they did." Scott agreed and then shrugged. "I bet your right. Maybe they got pissed that we tried to beat them up yesterday," he thought out loud, tilting his head. 

It just didn't sit right with Lui though. Something didn't make sense because he _knew _John wouldn't condone kidnapping Ryan. And, he really truly doubted the rest would want to kidnap as well. Lui pursed his lips and then nodded. "Hey!" he barked, gaining the other three's attention. "Listen. Ry's gone, but that doesn't mean we can just rush in blindly to save his ass!" he explained, staring Jon down, who glared back, but he seemed to be calming. "We need to come up with a plan, and lucky for you all," he smiled, "Me and Scott have one."

The time for payback has come, no matter what really happened, Lui was going to use this to his advantage and he was going to use this to get back at John for leaving him behind and _ruining_ his life. Maybe he was being dramatic, but John destroyed his relationship with David, he destroyed his job, and he now maybe stole his leader. It was the perfect key parts to a revenge equation.

-

They had gotten to the Misfits safe house pretty quickly. All of them unloading from the van while talking among each other excitedly. John was beaming with life as he chatted between people, and he felt genuinely happy. Tobi parked her bike near by and hopped off, smiling as she approached with her helmet under her arm. "Alright, I want you all to keep an open mind when you get inside. Most of the guys are pretty cranky," she chuckled softly. "So please treat with care and if you see someone's not here, don't ask about them," she explained. 

The group nodded and everyone prepared to head inside. John glanced around before spotting someone across the way. They made eye contact and John felt his stomach drop.

The piercing brown eyes that met his in a tight glare had his movements frozen. He glanced towards the group that had moved ahead, and he grabbed Jaren by the arm. "Hey, I'll be right in. I think I dropped my vape in the van," he smiled gently and Jaren nodded. "Alright, hurry up though or there's not gonna be any food left," he laughed gently and turned to head inside. John watched and made sure he went in before he looked towards the person again. And, of course he was still there. 

John's lips pursed and, while he still feared for himself, he relaxed the best he could and regained a poker face. "So, the group finally kicked ya out?" he called. "Well," he stepped forward and tilted his head. "Why don't we talk, Ohm?" 

He watched Ryan stand their for another moment before he began to walk forward. John stood his ground, hands stuffing into his hoodie pockets as he raised a brow. "Y'know, years of watching you and its easy to see you just gave up," he pointed out, pulling his vape pen from his pocket. "I thought everyone was lyin' when they said you betrayed us, I really just didn't want to accept it," Ryan grumbled. "You destroyed us by leaving." 

John figured as much. Not the words, but the fact Ryan wasn't attacking. It meant he really had nothing going on. He lost the gang. And, John had planned that much. With Jaren's help, the two tore the group from the inside out. They wanted to make them desperate and break them, but they had no clue it would happen so _fast_. 

"Wanna hit?" John offered, holding the pen towards Ryan, who took it slowly, not much care as he sucked in the vapor and blew out with a sigh. "I figured I'd end up fucking you guys over by leaving. From the minute Lui found out I was with the crew and not you guys I knew shit was going to blow up," he explained. "I'm sorry, but you all needed a wake up call... especially you. I've learned _so much_ about Chilled. I couldn't believe you!" Ryan flinched. That was the first time John has made Ryan flinch. "But... then I heard about how manipulative Chilled is... and I figured you were too but I put together two and two and guessed it was because you used to work for Chilled the same I used to work for you," John shrugged.

Ryan looked at him. "You were always pretty clever," Ryan mumbled. "I guess I can give you the truth since I'm not staying much longer," he shrugged. "I don't need it," John stated. "I know you don't like going over the past. And, I figured it out. I know about your deal too, but that's because I found a rat willing to tell," he trailed off. "Fucking rats," Ryan grumbled. "You know, I think this is the calmest conversation I've ever had with you," John smiled a bit. Ryan couldn't find it in him. "I hate you a lot," John added, looking at him. He gained a look back. "I hate you so much because you're you, and I can't imagine never knowing you," John looked forward again. "I hate how... I hate how I'm going to miss you, even if you've really hurt me."

Ryan felt his lips quiver, but that was fine. He deserved this. "I-... I hate this," Ryan stated, "Why did you- why did you have to leave? This wouldn't have happened if you didn't! None of it would have- we'd be rich and we'd be able to go anywhere!" John glanced at him again and he chuckled. "Chilled shot me, y'know? That day you left me to guard Smitty. I'll admit I was trying to help him escape but... It's hard to explain. He was just so afraid and I couldn't put him through it," he looked up, "then, everyone in the crew accepted me. Just like that, they were okay with me being there because I helped their friend." 

Ryan looked at him, really studied him. "They... they..." he shuffled, "He was afraid of Chilled?" 

John fought back smiling more. He heard the curiosity and the tone was so familiar. "Why don't you ask yourself?" 

Ryan stared blankly at him and he couldn't quite process the suggestion. But, hey. What did Ryan have to lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Ryan and John aren't the types to talk one on one, especially with each other, but since Ryan has nothing to lose now that he has nobody, he figures he might as well chat! And chat he will.


	18. A/N

Hey. 

Due to issues brought up by two people I use in this story (Mini and Lui) I will not be finishing the book with the two in it. Instead of killing them off or something stupid (Lui played a huge part so it wouldn't work anyways) I will be rewriting it. 

The first chapter is already in the works so I hope you join me for the rewrite! If you liked certain parts kf this story go ahead and reread them but I will not be updating this book from this point on. Instead I'll have another one up (probably gonna be called "We Need Each Other: Rewritten" or something). 

I hope you read that one when it comes out! Until then, I love you all and I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Discontinued for now.


End file.
